Random-ish stuff on the side
by Ohirume
Summary: Basically a mish-mash of whatever's on my mind. Parodies, Pokémon Trix Omakes, Yu-Gi-Oh! cards written like Vanguard cards, deleted Pokemon episodes, etc. Check it out if you want. Your call. Relevant tags: Yu-Gi-Oh!/yugioh (Cyberse), Vocaloid (Remote Control), parody, Cardfight Vanguard
1. Cyberse (a Remote Control parody)

**Note: The doc editor doesn't recognize the 'at' symbol (for email addresses). So, I had to substitute it with (a). It is pronounced as 'at' in this context.**

.

Cyberse

(A parody of Remote Control (Rimokon) by Jesus-P)

Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker

.

Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker

.

Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker

.

Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker

.

Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker

.

Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker

.

.

Hey lemme show you my cute Cyberse here

Yeah, they can flow through the field like a running gear

Their style's just a little simple, sure

But that's okay, they still play, and it doesn't hurt

.

Woo!

.

Blue Tang, Sea Horse

Blue Slug, An-gel

Man-da-rin

Co-ral A-ne-mo-ne

C. Heart M. Rock

Won-der Heart

& Wave, Cas-cade

Per-haps Cur-rent

.

Nice try you were almost gonna wipe us with your Slumber

Too bad 'cause you really should have read the

Ocean!

Makes my!

4K immune!

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

No response?

Then I'll just bank out my Wonder Heart!

Just flip it and win it oh LINK IT ALL OUT YEAH!

Play it smart

Or I'll Dupe you with my Toadally!

We're playin' attackin' oh GAMIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Gather up

All Kaiju's you'll need on repeat!

So, shout it and scream it oh DUELIN' NOW YEAH!

Well at least I can play it faster than the Prank-Kids dude

.

.

Hey lemme show you my cool Cyberse here

Yeah, they can Rage through the field like a Roaring gear

Sure, it's a crazy way and I won't lie

I lost the guide to my mind, but I still get by

.

Fo-xy, Ga-zelle

Spi-nny, Fal-co

Jack Jag-uar

Bale-lynx Sanct-u-ar-y!

Mi-rage, Sun-light

Heat-le-o

& Will, Circle

& all sta-ples

.

Yeah, I know that you think you've got me beat with that flood gate

(Can On-ly Be One)

Too bad cause I'll knock it out with my Twin

Twisters!

Then I'll!

Just go all out!

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

E-ffect Veil?

Well say that to my Called by The Grave!

Just flip it and win it oh LINK IT ALL OUT YEAH!

See your hopes and then

Ash them away!

We're playin' attackin' oh GAMIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Transcendence

To the Pyro wipe and your defeat

So, shout it and scream it oh DUELIN' NOW YEAH!

Well at least I can play it smarter than the Orcust noob

.

.

Just like the mutli-colored Zing-Zang and Six Samurai

Defeating every and anything we came to find

But being ignorant of counters only makes you blind

That freaky Nibiru just leaves me wound up so tight

.

Leaving behind all of the Pendulums and Book of Moon

With the fifth Master Rule my suffering might start to bloom

I know the meta world is moving on but let me be

No no you mustn't be like that just try to sit and breathe

Uhhhh.. WOW!

.

.

So close you were almost gonna make it to the next turn

(And I have more life)

Who knows maybe you can try to make it

Hurry!

Hurry!

We're out of time!

Just not enough!

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Swarm it out

With a Dark Templar and (a) AiLand!

Just flip it and win it oh LINK IT ALL OUT YEAH!

And then I'm thrashin' you

Because you went first!

We're playin' attackin' oh GAMIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Pi-ka-ri

Into Lin-gu-ri and everything!

So, shout it and scream it oh DUELIN' NOW YEAH!

If only I could be a tier ze-ro just like you

.

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

[Draw Phase, Stand-by,

Main 1, Bat-tle Phase, Main 2, End Phase, Next, Re-do]

.

Just flip it and win it oh LINK IT ALL OUT YEAH!

[DARK, LIGHT, WIND, FIRE, EARTH, WA-TER &

DARK, FIRE, WIND, EARTH, WA-TER, LIGHT &]

.

We're playin' attackin' oh GAMIN' NIGHT YEAH!

[De-code, En-code,

Ex-code, Pow-er-code, Trans-code, Shoot-ing-code]

.

So, shout it and scream it oh DUELIN' NOW YEAH!

[Mar-ine-cess, Sa-la-man-great &

(a)-ig-ni-ster & Code Tal-ker]

.

If only I could be a tier ze-ro just like you

.

.

Parodied English lyrics (Jubyphonic)

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

UP & TALK-B-B-A-B-S

.

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

UP & TALK-B-B-A-B-S

.

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

UP & TALK-B-B-A-B-S

.

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

UP & TALK-B-B-A-B-S

.

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

UP & TALK-B-B-A-B-S

.

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

UP & TALK-B-B-A-B-S

.

.

Hey lemme show you my cute remote here

Yeah it controls through the brain like a running gear

The shape is just a little awkward, sure

But that's okay, it'll play, and it doesn't hurt

.

Woo!

.

UP UP SIDE DOWN

A-B-A-B

B-A-B

To the left and then right

L-R-L-R

STOP & Dash

& UP & TALK

No bugs in sight

.

So close you were almost gonna make it to the outside

Too bad but you know that we can never

Ever!

Ever!

Let you do that!

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Feeding back

Let your body know and go with it!

Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!

And now you're rockin' it

Just like a motor!

We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Mashing up

All remixes you'll never beat

So, shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!

If only I could sing it better than a kid like you

.

.

Hey lemme show my cool remote here

Yeah it controls through the brain like a broken gear

Sure, it's a crazy way and I won't lie

I lost the guide to my mind, but I still get by

.

UP UP SIDE DOWN

A-B-A-B

B-A-B

To the left and then right

L-R-L-R

STOP & Dash

& UP & TALK

No that's not right

.

Yeah, I know that my face is always gonna have a big smile

(That's just how he looks)

Too bad but today is really kind of

Special!

Soon you'll!

Have to decide!

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Leaning back

To the corners of a lonely heart!

Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!

Wait a sec,

Now a standby showtime!

We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Rhythm up

All the remixes put on repeat

So, shout it and scream it oh SING IN' NOW Y-AH!

If only I could sing it higher than a kid like you

.

.

Just like a disco colored lover boy and samurai

Defeating every and anything he came to find

And being petulant to problems that would leave him blind

Oh man just thinking 'bout it leaves me wound up so tight

.

Leaving behind you all your rule making and policies

Just one more second and my suffering will be at ease

I know the world outside is doing fine so let me be

No no you mustn't be like that just try to sit and breathe

Uhhhh.. WOW!

.

.

So close you were almost gonna make it to the inside

(So close, you can see)

Who knows maybe you can try to make it

Hurry!

Hurry!

We're out of time!

Just not enough!

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Feeding back

Let your body know and go with it!

Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!

And now you're rockin' it

Just like a motor!

We're jumpin' and pumpin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Mashing up

All remixes you'll never beat

So, shout it and scream it oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!

If only I could be a human girl just like you

.

.

You ready? You're ready oh SIT DOWN PLEASE

[UP UP SIDE DOWN

A-B-A-B-B-A-B-A-A-B-A-B]

.

Just spin it and win it oh TURN IT AROUND

[ L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &]

.

We're jumpin and pumpin' oh DANCIN NIGHT

[UP UP SIDE DOWN

A-B-A-B-B-A-B-A-A-B-A-B]

.

So shout it and scream it oh SING IN' NOW YEAH!

[L-R-L-R STOP & DASH &

L-R-L-R-B-A-B-A]

.

If only I could be a human girl just like you


	2. Yu-Gi-Oh written like Cardfight Vanguard

If Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards were written like Vanguard cards

**This is exactly what it looks like. I'm mainly doing this for the Yvel of it and as a way to clarify some of the more confusing card texts of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**While it may not be necessary, here's some clarification for the terminology:**

**.**

**When Specifers:**

**[ACT] – "Activation." Unless specified otherwise, this will be used for Spell Speed 1 and ignition effects.**

**[AUTO] – "Automatic." Namely trigger effects. (Almost always Spell 2 or above)**

**[CONT] – "Continuous." Effects that are always activate so long as the monster is in the specified area(s); which I'll clarify shortly.**

**[ON ACT] – Only applies to the "when activated" effects of Spell/Trap Cards. (note: this is not actually part of Vanguard terminology)**

**.**

**Area Specifiers: **

**These will be placed immediately after the "When Specifier." These will be used to say where the following effect will be active or will be allowed to activate from. (If there isn't one, the effect is always active or can activate from anywhere.)**

**(Hand)**

**(Deck)**

**(Monster Zone)**

**(GY)**

**Ect.**

**.**

**Misc.:**

**[COST][*insert cost here*] – self-explanatory. This ****can**** be placed almost anywhere in the effect. The cost is ****always**** specified in the brackets (reminder: Costs must be paid before the opponent is allowed to respond.)**

**[1/turn] – "Soft once per turn." Can apply to ****any**** of the "When Specifiers." (will be altered accordingly)**

**(Quick Effect) – self-explanatory. (note: this is not actually part of Vanguard terminology)**

**.**

**Okay, with that out of the way, here's what you're actually reading this for:**

.

.

Nibiru, the Primal Being

[ACT](Hand)(Quick Effect): During the Main Phase, if your opponent has Normal or Special summoned 5 or more monsters this turn, you may tribute as many monster from the field as possible, and if you do, Special Summon this card then Special Summon one "Primal Being Token" to your opponent's field with a ATK/DEF equal to the combined original ATK/DEF of the Tributed Monsters. You may only use this effect of a "Nibiru, the Primal Being" once a turn. (Primal Being Tokens are Rock/LIGHT/Level 11/[ATK] ?/[DEF] ?)

.

Ash Blossom and Joyous Spring

[AUTO](Hand)(Quick Effect): When a card or effect is activated that includes any of these effects [COST][Discard this card], negate that effect.

\- Adds a card from the Deck to the Hand.

\- Special Summons from the Deck.

\- Send a card from the Deck to the GY.

You may only use this effect of "Ash Blossom and Joyous Spring" once a turn.

.

Fantastical Dragon Phantazmay

(You may only use each of the following effects of "Fantastical Dragon Phantazmay" once a turn.)

[AUTO](Hand)(Quick Effect): If your opponent Special Summons a Link Monster(s) (except during the damage step), you may Special Summon this card and, if you do, draw cards equal to the number of Link Monsters you opponent controls +1 then return cards from your hand to the Deck equal to the number of Link Monsters your opponent controls and shuffle your Deck.

[AUTO](Monster Zone)(Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a monster(s) you control [COST][Discard a card], negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

.

Salamangreat Jack Jaguar

[CONT]: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.

[ACT](GY): If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster [COST][Target a "Salamangreat" monster in your GY except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"], shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to.

You may only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once a turn.

.

Salamangreat Falco

(You may only use one of the following effects of "Salamangreat Falco" per turn and only once a turn.)

[AUTO]: If sent to the GY, [COST][Target 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap in your GY], set that target

[ACT](GY): [COST][Target 1 "Salamangreat" Monster your control, except "Salamangreat Falco"] , return that target to the hand and if you do, Special Summon this card.

.

Salamangreat Balelynx

1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster

(You may only use each of the following effects of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once a turn.)

[AUTO]: If Link Summoned, search your deck for 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary," add it to hand, and shuffle your deck.

[AUTO](GY): If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed, you may banish this card from you graveyard instead. (This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

.

**{important note: ****The parenthesis at the end in the protection effect is actually how the effect functions in gameplay.**** It is not in the actual effect. The same applies to large number of similar effects.}**

.

Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf

2 FIRE Effect Monsters

(You may only use each of the following effects of "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" once a turn.)

[AUTO](Monster Zone): If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone(s) this card points to (except during the damage step), you may add 1 FIRE monster from your GY to you hand, but you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon cards with that Monster's name this turn.

[ACT](Monster Zone): If this card was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" as material, you can add 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap from you GY to your hand.

.

Salamangreat Rage

(You may only use one of the following effects of "Salamangreat Rage" per turn and only once a turn.)

[ON ACT]: When a Spell/Trap Card, or Monster Effect is activated while you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster: Negate that and if you do, destroy that card.

[AUTO](GY): If your "Salamangreat" Link Monster is Link Summoned using a Monster with the same name as material, you can set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.

.

Sky Striker Ace – Kagari

1 non-FIRE "Sky Striker Ace" monster

[CONT] You may only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace – Kagari" once a turn.

[AUTO] If Special Summoned [COST][Target 1 "Sky Striker" Spell card in your GY], add it to your hand.

[CONT](Monster Zone): This card gets [ATK] +100 for every Spell in you GY.

.

Sky Striker Ace – Raye

(You may only use each of the following effects of "Sky Striker Ace – Raye" once a turn.)

[ACT](Monster Zone)(Quick Effect): [COST][Tribute this monster], Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster form your Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone.

[AUTO](GY): If a face-up "Sky Striker Ace" Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle of leaves the field because of an opponent's effect, you may Special Summon this card.

.

Sky Striker Mecha – Widow Anchor

[ON ACT]: If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone [COST][Target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field], negate that target's effect until end of turn. If you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you may take control of that Monster until the End Phase.

.

Sky Striker Mecha – Shark Cannon

[ON ACT]: If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone [COST][Target 1 monster in your opponent's GY], banish that target. If you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you may Special Summon that Monster to your field instead, but it cannot attack.

.

Sky Striker Mecha Modules - Multirole

[ACT](Spell/Trap Card Zone)[1/Turn]: [COST][Target one other card you control], send that target to the GY. For the rest of this turn, even if this card leaves the field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effect in response to the activation of your Spell Cards. (You may only gain this effect once per turn.)

[AUTO](Spell/Trap Card Zone)[1/Turn]: During the End Phase, you may set "Sky Striker" Spell Cards with different names from you GY up to the number of "Sky Striker" Spell Cards you activated this turn while this card was face-up on the field, but banish them when they leave the field.

.

Marincess Sea Horse

(You may only use each of the following effects of "Marincess Sea Horse" once a turn.)

[CONT](Hand): You can Special Summon this card from you hand to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to.

[ACT](GY): During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY, [COST][Banish this card], Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to.

.

Marincess Mandarin

[ACT](Hand/GY): If you control 2 or more "Marincess" monsters, [COST][Target 1 WATER Link Monster you control], Special Summon this to your zone that target points to, but banish it when it leaves the field.

You may only use this effect of a "Marincess Mandarin" once a turn.

.

Marincess Battle Ocean

[CONT](Field Zone): All "Marincess" monsters you control get [ATK] +200. All "Marincess" monster you control get [ATK] +600 for each "Marincess" card equipped to it.

[CONT](Field Zone): Your Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone that were Link summoned using "Marincess Crystal Heart" as material are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

[AUTO](Field Zone): When you Link Summon a "Marincess" monster to the Extra Monster Zone (except during the damage step), you may equip up to 3 "Marincess" Link Monsters with different names from your GY to that Link Summoned monster.

.

Marincess Wonder Heart

[AUTO][1/Battle](Quick Effect): If this card battles, during damage calculation, you can Special Summon 1 or your "Marincess" Monster Cards equipped to this card. If you do, this card cannot be destroyed by that battle and you take you battle damage from that battle. Equip that Special Summoned monster to this card during the End Phase.

[AUTO]: If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card, you may Special Summon 1 Link-3 or lower "Marincess" monster from you your GY.

.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy if the Beginning

[CONT]: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set.

[CONT]: Must first be Special Summoned by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your GY.

[ACT](Main Zone)[1/Turn]: You may activate one of the following effects

-[COST][Target 1 monster of the field] banish that target. This card cannot attack this turn.

-If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can make a second attack in a row.

.

Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms

(You may only use one of the following effects of "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" per turn and only once a turn.)

[ACT](Hand/GY): [COST][Banish a total of 2 WIND and/or Dragon monsters from you hand and/or GY, except this card], Special Summon this card.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): During you opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned, return it to the hand.

[ACT](Hand): [COST][Discard this card and 1 WIND monster], add 1 Dragon monster from you deck to your hand.

.

Toadally Awesome

2 Level 2 Aqua monsters

[AUTO](Monster Zone)[1/Turn]: During the Standby Phase, [COST][Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card], Special Summon 1 "Frog" monster from your deck.

[AUTO](Monster Zone)[1/Turn]: When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card or monster effect, [COST][send 1 Aqua monster from your hand or field to the GY] negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can set it to your field.

[AUTO]: If sent to the GY, [COST][Target 1 WATER monster in your GY], add it to your hand.

.

.

**Alright, I ran out of ideas. For now.**

**If you actually like this enough to want more, please comment about what cards or archetypes you want next.**

**-Ohirume**


	3. YGO like CFV 2 (Spell Counter Pendulum)

If Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards were written like Vanguard cards (Spell Counter Pendulums)

**Round two! This time we have the Endymion and Mythical Beast Pendulum cards; mostly. The scales will not be printed to the effects.**

**See the previous one of these for references.**

**.**

Servant of Endymion

[CONT]: You may only Special Summon "Servant(s) of Endymion" once per turn.

[AUTO](Pendulum Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): [COST][Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card], Special Summon this card and 1 monster from your Deck with 1000 or more ATK that you can place a Spell Counter on, and if you do, place 1 Spell Counter on each.

[CONT](Monster Zone): If this card has a Spell Counter, it can attack directly.

[ACT](Monster Zone)[1/Turn](Quick Effect): During your opponent's turn [COST][Discard 1 card], place 1 Spell Counter each card you control that you can place a Spell Counter on.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): If destroyed, you may place this card in your Pendulum Zone, then place the same number of Spell Counters on it that it had as a monster, if any.

.

Magister of Endymion

[CONT]: You may only Special Summon "Magister(s) of Endymion" once per turn.

[AUTO](Pendulum Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): [COST][Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card], Special Summon this card and one monster from your Extra Deck that you can place a Spell Counter on, and if you do, place 1 Spell Counter on each.

[AUTO](Monster Zone):When this card declares an attack, place 1 Spell Counter on it.

[ACT](Monster Zone)[1/Turn](Quick Effect): During your opponent's turn [COST][Remove 3 Spell Counters from your field], Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck that you can place a Spell Counter on.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): If destroyed, you may place this card in your Pendulum Zone, then place the same number of Spell Counters on it that it had as a monster, if any.

.

Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic **(*sigh* here we go)**

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): [COST][Remove 6 Spell Counters from your field] Special Summon this card, then destroy cards on the field up to the number of cards you control that can have a Spell Counter and place Spell Counters on this card equal to the number of cards destroyed.

You may only use this effect of a "Endymion, the Mighty Master of Magic" once a turn.

[AUTO](Monster Zone)(Quick Effect)[1/Turn]: When a Spell/Trap Card or Effect is activated, you can return 1 card you control with a Spell Counter to the hand, and if you do, negate the activation and destroy it. Then, you may place same the number of Spell Counters that card had on this card.

[CONT](Monster Zone): Cannot be targeted or destroyed by an opponent's effect while it has a Spell Counter.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): When destroyed by battle, if it had a Spell Counter, you may add 1 Normal Spell from your deck to you hand.

.

Reflection of Endymion

[CONT]: You may only Special Summon "Reflections(s) of Endymion" once per turn.

[AUTO](Pendulum Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): [COST][Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card], Special Summon this card and one monster from your hand that you can place a Spell Counter on, and if you do, place 1 Spell Counter on each.

[AUTO]: If Special Summoned, [COST][Target 1 card your opponent controls and 1 card you control with a Spell Counter except this card], return those targets to the hand, then place the same number of Spell Counters on this card that your returned card had.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): When destroyed by battle, if it had a Spell Counter, you may add 1 "Endymion" card from your deck to you hand.

.

Mythical Beast Jackal

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone, [COST][Target 1 face-up card you control that you can place a Spell Counter on] destroy this card and, if you do, place 1 Spell Counter on that target.

You may only use this effect of a "Mythical Beast Jackal" once a turn.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[ACT](Monster Zone): [COST][Remove 3 Spell Counters from your field and tribute this card], Special Summon 1 "Mythical Beast" Effect Monster from you Deck.

You may only use this effect of a "Mythical Beast Jackal" once a turn.

.

Mythical Beast Jackal King

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone, you may destroy this card and, if you do, Special Summon 1 face-up "Mythical Beast" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Mythical Beast Jackal King".

You may only use this effect of a "Mythical Beast Jackal King" once a turn.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[AUTO](Monster Zone)[1/Turn](Quick Effect): When a opponent's Monster activates an effect [COST][Remove 2 Spell Counters from your field], negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

.

Mystical Beast Master Cerberus

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone, you may destroy this card and, if you do, add 1 Level 7 or lower "Mythical Beast" Effect Monster from your Deck to your hand.

You may only use this effect of a "Mythical Beast Master Cerberus" once a turn.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[CONT](Monster Zone): Cannot be destroyed by card effects while 4 or more Spell Counters are on your field.

[ACT](Monster Zone)[1/Turn]: [COST][Remove 4 Spell Counters from your field and target 1 monster your opponent controls], banish that target, and if you do, this monster ATK equal to the banished monster's original ATK until the end or you opponent's turn.

.

Mythical Beast Garuda

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): If you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone, [COST][Target 1 other Spell/Trap on the field], destroy both this card and that target.

You may only use this effect of a "Mythical Beast Garuda" once a turn.

[AUTO](Monster Zone): Each time Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves.

(This effect ignores Spell Speeds and Chain Links, and cannot be negated directly.)

[AUTO](Hand): When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) (except during the damage step) [COST][Remove 3 Spell Counters from your field], Special Summon this card and return that opponent's Summoned monster(s) to the hand.

You may only use this effect of a "Mythical Beast Garuda" once a turn.

.

Chronograph Sorcerer

[ACT](Pendulum Zone): You may destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it.

You may only use this effect of a "Chronograph Sorcerer" once a turn.

[AUTO](Hand): If your card is destroyed, you may Special Summon this card, then you may Special Summon 1 monster from your hand.

[ACT](Monster Zone): [COST][Banish this card and 1 "Pendulum Dragon", "Fusion Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", and "Xyz Dragon" from you hand, field, and/or GY], Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

.

Timegazer Magician

[CONT] You cannot activate this card in your Pendulum Zone if you control a monster.

[CONT](Pendulum Zone): If your Pendulum Monster battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

[CONT](Pendulum Zone): Unless you have a "Magician" or "Odd-eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4.

[CONT](Monster Zone)[1/Turn]: If a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone would be destroyed by an opponent's effect, it is not destroyed.

.

Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm

[ACT](Pendulum Zone)[1/Turn]: If you control no monsters, you may place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone. For the rest of this turn, you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters except DARK monsters.

(You may only use each of the following effects of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once a turn.)

[AUTO]: If Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum monster from your Deck to your hand.

[ACT](GY): If you control no monsters, you may Special Summon this card.

.

Supreme King Gate Zero

[CONT](Pendulum Zone): If you control "Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC", you take no damage.

[ACT](Pendulum Zone)[1/Turn]: If you have Supreme King Gate Infinity in your Pendulum Zone, you may destroy both card in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell card or "Fusion" Spell card from your Deck to your hand.

[ACT](Monster Zone)[1/Turn]: [COST][Target 1 other face-up card you control], destroy this card and that target, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, its effect are negated, and it cannot be used as Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon.

[AUTO] (Monster Zone): If destroyed, you may place it in your Pendulum Zone.

.

Supreme King Gate Infinity

[CONT](Pendulum Zone): If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated.

[ACT](Pendulum Zone)[1/Turn]: If you control "Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC", [COST][target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls], gain LP equal to its ATK.

[ACT](Monster Zone)[1/Turn]: [COST][Target 1 other face-up card you control], destroy this card and that target, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, its effect are negated, and it cannot be used as Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon.

[AUTO] (Monster Zone): If destroyed, you may place it in your Pendulum Zone.

.

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon

1 "Odd-Eyes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster

[AUTO]: When Special Summoned [COST][Target 1 of your opponent's face-up Attack Position monsters], return that target to the hand.

[AUTO](Monster Zone)(Quick Effect): When a Spell/Trap Card or another Monster's effect is activated you can shuffle 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck into the Deck, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

You may only use this effect of a "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" once a turn.


	4. Pokémon: deleted ep38

**Ohirume: Hey, guys! Here's the unedited Porygon episode.**

**Faux: Why didn't you do this for the Safari Zone.**

**Ohirume: Because that episode was only banned in the U.S. for cultural concerns and can be found online.**

**This episode****was banned ****worldwide**** for hospitalizing children.**

**This format makes it possible to experience the episode without the risk.**

**Notes: takes place (chronologically) between the Ditto and Pikachu Tribe episodes. The dialogue comes directly from the English Sub (aside from the name changes, Pokémon's untranslated dialogue, and Meowth's broken English), so some of it may seem out of character.**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

.

.

Opening scene: The camera pans downward over Matcha City. A large mountain range is in the background.

**Narrator: The long, long journey of Ash and his party has brought them at last to Matcha City. A long journey has its ups and downs… In particular, the normally active Pikachu looks fairly tired.**

The camera pans down to show Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Psyduck in an area of a park overlooking the city.

Psyduck is flailing in Misty's arms as she holds him up to a water fountain.

Ash and Brock are sitting at the bench and eating. Pikachu is sitting next to Ash; looking exhausted.

Anime cutscene of Pikachu kneeling on a red pillow, wearing a loosely tied purple kimono, wrinkles on his face, and him sipping tea. The background is dark green with branching white swirls. Pikachu huffs and pats his shoulder with a smile.

Ash does an anime fall over across the cutscene with a nervous smile and crashes on the ground.

Ash stands back up and looks at Pikachu with a sad smile, "I get it already! I'll bring you to this city's Pokémon Center right away!"

.

*Title Card

**Electric Warrior Porygon**

.

The scene opens in front of the Matcha Pokémon Center. The Center is depicted as a building with a blue and orange striped bulbous dome with a pink P on the front.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy says offscreen, "This is the Matcha City Pokémon Center."

The scene cuts to Joy talking on the phone with more phones ringing off screen. Various chansey are running around in the background.

"What?" Nurse Joy said worriedly, "Another Pokémon that should have transferred didn't get there?" She picked up another phone, "I'm investigating it right now, so please wait a while longer!" She hangs up one phones and grabs another, "I'm very sorry! We'll work it out very soon—"

Camera pans to Ash and co. standing in the doorway and watching Joy in concern.

"I wonder what's going on." Brock said.

"It seems quite noisy…" Misty said.

"That is impossible!"

The group looks to their right at someone offscreen.

The scene cuts to Dr. Akihabara rising up with his face directly in front of the camera angrily, "I built this transfer machine myself!"

Camera pans back to show Akihabara sitting at a computer with Nurse Joy standing over his shoulder. A conveyor belt is moving in front of them with a Pokéball on it.

One by one, pokéballs move towards a teleporter and are zapped away.

"There are no problems in the hardware or the programming!" Akihabara argued as he glared at the screen.

Joy responded with a frown, "But complaints have been coming in all morning."

Ash and others walk into room and up to the nurse.

"Nurse Joy, just what is happening here?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy turned to face them, "What hasn't been happening?" She crossed her arms, "I want to know too…"

*'Flashback' of Nurse Joy standing next to a ninetales sitting under a teleporter

('flashback' because of the pink, undetailed background)

"For example," Joy said in a voice over, "when we transfer a Pokémon as rare as, say, ninetales."

*Ninetales disappears into a pokéball and the transporter … transports it

Cut to the pokéball opening in front of a different Nurse Joy and revealing Magikarp

The other nurse is shocked.

"The Pokémon that arrives is switched. And the original never gets there at all."

*scene returns to normal

"Anyway," Joy said, "It looks like a bug in the system is causing it."

"Hmm…" Ash says.

"Hm!?" Akihabara leans closer to the computer with a worried frowned; sweat dropping, "This is…"

The computer depicts heavily branching pathways with a blue background. A red square is flashing and beeping at an intersection.

Akihabara stares at the screen with a worried frown, "No way, that can't—Could it be!?"

"Dr. Akihabara." Nurse Joy says; making the man the sit up straight, "What did you find out?"

Akihabara looks at the nurse with a forced smile, "Err … no … nothing really!"

Brock raises a brow, "A computer virus could have caused it." He walks towards the pair and offscreen.

Ash glances at Misty in confusion, "A computer with a virus? Can they catch cold or something?"

Misty looked at the trainer with a smile, "Sometimes."

Ash puts a finger to his chin and looks upward.

A thought bubble appears depicting a computer monitor lying on a futon, under a blanket, with a worried frown and an ice bag on its head that's tied to a hanging post. Next to the monitor is a cartoony devil poking the computer with a pitchfork.

(Don't question it. It's original series Ash.)

*Brock, Joy, and Akihabara.

Brock looks at the nurse and asks, "Have you tried using a vaccine program?"

*Back to Ash

Ash is still looking up with a finger to his chin, "Vaccine?"

The thought bubble now depicts Nurse Joy injecting the monitor with a massive syringe. The devil shrinks/melts in defeat and the monitor changes to appear set up and smiling.

"I see…" Ash says.

"Pika chu." Pikachu says happily. The changes to a startled "Chaaa." When Akihabara shouts, "Impossible!" Akihabara stands up. Brock and Joy look at him in surprise as he continued, "The Pokémon Transfer Machine uses advanced circuits! No virus could just get inside that easily!"

"But, in reality, it did happ—" Joy argues.

Akihabara interrupts, "There's no way! It couldn't be so!" He runs from the computer.

Joy looks at him leaving and calls out, "Professor! What's the cause of the incident?"

Akihabara runs between Ash and Misty -causing them to watch in surprise as he leaves- and leaves the room without responding.

"And he is…?" Brock asks.

Joy looked at Brock, "Dr. Akihabara. He developed the program for the Transfer System. He's a famous professor… Even though he might not look it."

"Ahh…" Brock responds.

Misty glares at the doorway with her arms crossed, "Just now he looked like he'd figured something out!"

"And then he took off…" Ash followed; also looking at the doorway, "He left all this work to finish."

"We have a scientific investigation on our hands here…" Misty said.

*Scene Change

Ash holds up a drawn map showing the route from the Pokémon Center to Akihabara's lab.

Ash stops, looks up, looks back at the map, and looks up again with a smile, "Yeah, here it is!"

The camera in reposition behind Ash and the others and pulls back to reveal a small mansion with a pink roof and a gate.

"Dr. Akihabara's laboratory!" Ash says.

*Scene Change: inside the dark laboratory

The door opens and a light pours into the room.

"Coming in!" Ash shouts.

The groups walks down a hallway with nothing but the hung up lamps as a light source.

"This is wrong," Misty argues, "just walking into someone's house because we feel like it!"

Ash glares at Misty, "And just who is breaking in with us?"

Misty looks at Ash with a smile, "Hehe, well anyway…" Misty looks ahead, stops and stares in jaw dropped shock.

Ash and Brock stop. Pikachu and Brock stare ahead in shock as well.

Ash looks at Misty in confusion, "What?"

Misty points ahead.

Ash looks.

The camera changes to show a giant, blocky version of Akihabara's head in front head in front of them; camera panning upward.

Ash steps back and a frightened/surprised sound.

The head glares and speaks in a robotic tone, "People who just walk into my house get _this_!"

The head opens it's mouth; revealing spikey teeth.

Ash flinches and cries out in terror.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's face and charged, "Pika CHUUUU!"

Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt/Thunder Shock at the head. It cried out and shattered.

The head reassembles itself instantly, "Just kidding! That stuff has no effect!"

Ash sat on the ground with Pikachu on his head. Brock and Misty stare in the head worriedly.

"It restored itself!?" Misty asked.

"Just what IS it?" Ash asked.

Brock noticed something and pointed down, "Look at that!"

The scene changes to show a wheeled projector below the head; shining up to it.

"With that machine," Brock said from offscreen, "He's making a realistic image in midair!"

The camera pulled back show the entire head.

"So you found me out?" The projection called out as a sign with a red 'O' flashes on either side of it. The head looked back forth at the group, "You kids seem pretty smart."

The camera moved behind the head. It is much smaller and Ash and co. can be seen in front of it.

"Well then, follow me!" The projection said before it turned to face the other way and the projector started moving down the hall; away from the group.

Ash stands back up, shares a concerned look with Pikachu, and the group followed the projector.

They move through a large, dark, metal room. Everyone is looking around warily.

The scene changes to show everyone standing in front of a massive, empty glass tube in the middle of the room.

"Come on, get in!" The projection said, "Don't you have some business with me?"

Everyone shares a quick glance before walking into the tube.

"It's dark, huh…" Ash says as they approach the center.

Everyone looks around.

"I can't see a thing!" Misty says.

The group is startled when the lights flash on and they looked back in shock when the tube door closes behind them.

Ash ran up to the door and shouted at the head, "What are you doing?"

Misty ran up to the door, "Are you planning to lock us away!?"

The projection responded, "What you just stepped into is a machine for sending pokéballs."

The camera pans across the group as the head says, "Huge, ain't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash demands.

Porygon appears next to Misty with a mild flash.

Misty notices, flinches, and stares at it in shock, "What is this?"

Ash looks back curiously.

The projection responded, "This is the true form of the CG Pokémon "Porygon" produced by me, the genius Dr. Akihabara!"

Porygon nudges back and forth towards Misty.

"CG Pokémon, Porygon?" Ash asks.

Misty glared at the head and shouted; startling Porygon, "What do you mean 'genius'?!" Ash glared back at the head as Misty continued, "And you couldn't even figure out the cause of the disturbance earlier!"

The head chuckled, "There is nothing that I, the genius Dr. Akihabara, can't solve!" It's 'glasses' glinted.

*Scene change: Akihabara watching Ash on a monitor

"Then what caused the incident?" Ash demanded.

Akihabara moved his hand over a key, "I guess there's no choice but to explain it."

*Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu

A simple 2D computer simulation starts playing where the projection head was. It depicted Jessie, James, and Meowth walking towards Akihabara's lab.

"A strange group snatched my prototype porygon."

The simulation then showed the tRio walking towards the same tube Ash and the others were. A porygon was already in the tube. They got in and all four of them disappeared in a flash of electricity.

"The used the transfer machine to the PC world… In other words, they went to the electronic world."

The simulation showed a series of wires attached to the tube glow red and pan over to a computer.

"Those people must be in there stealing Pokémon as they are transferred."

The computer on the screen flashed wildly before Team Rocket appeared around the screen.

Ash, Misty, and Brock shared a look.

"It's got to be them!" Ash stated.

Everyone else nodded.

Ash, Misty, and Brock raised a finger and Pikachu raised a paw, "Team Rocket!/Pi pi ka ka!"

"If I put a strong vaccine software in the computer right now, the humans inside will be blown to pieces!"

The simulation depicted a syringe injecting blue into the computer. The screen being overtaken by a blue bubble and Team Rocket freaked out from this happening.

Team Rocket started spinning wildly and screaming in front of an explosion effect.

The projected simulation shattered and reformed into the Akihabara head.

"That's wat had me so worried!" The projection said.

Ash pressed up against the glass, "Is there no other way to do it?"

"Never say never…" The head responded, "IF someone would use the transfer machine, got to the electronic world and bring out this "Team Rocket" or whoever, everything would be resolved!"

Ash placed a fist to his hand, "I see!" He raised a finger with a goofy smile, "Well then, we'll just be on our way, now…"

The projection's glasses glinted.

Misty took a step back with a worried frown, "I somehow … don't think he'll let us…"

*Akihabara

The madman typed away on a wildly flashing keyboard.

He smiled wickedly, "Now don't say that, and hold real still for a sec."

*Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu

The transfer machine started whirring.

"W… what?" Ash said worriedly.

Akihabara's voice started being broadcast through the room, "You guys will enter the electronic world for the sake of scientific progress!"

Everyone glared at the ceiling and Misty shouted; fists clenched, "That's not for you to decide!"

"Sending a person into the electronic world…" Brock mumbled, "No one's done that yet, have they?"

Everyone else -except Porygon- looked at Brock in shock, "Heh?/Pika?"

Misty looked up; frightened, "What if we can't get back?"

*Akihabara

The madman stood up with a wide smile and clenched fist, "I promise you! As the first to enter the virtual world, your efforts will gain you great standing in the scientific community!"

Ash was on the screen; frowning with a hand behind his head, "That's not really the sort of promise we need…"

Akihabara grabbed a lever, "Yes! Good luck!" He pulled the lever.

*Ash and co.

Tendrils of blue electricity stretched down from the roof of the tube. The humans all stared in confusion.

Porygon moved into the beams and they all converged on the Normal-type.

Porygon dematerialized in the beams. Everyone else stared in shock and flinched.

Beams shot down again and got Ash and Brock. The boys shouted and Misty stared in shock as they disappeared.

Pikachu went next and flailed as he vanished.

Misty ran up to the glass and started banging on it, "Stop it! Stop it!"

The beams approached Misty; catching her attention. She stared in shock when they stretched down to her shoes.

Misty whined as she disappeared.

*Scene Change

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu as they -along with Porygon- spiral through a series of blue, glowing rings in a black void.

The screen lights up white.

*Scene Change

Setting: a dark space filled with various, colorful, arrowed cross sections and 'beams' placed everywhere.

A white sphere emerges in the area and glow fades to reveal a blue portal with a spinning, metallic ring.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty -in that order- shoot out of the ring and plummet.

Various lights are traveling through the beams with the arrows pointing out their directionality.

Everyone stares in surprise as the free fall through the area.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"The electronic world…" Brock responded, "basically, inside a computer!"

Pikachu and Misty fell past them as Misty shouted, "This is not time to chat!"

Ash and Brock started shouting with Misty as they fell into the void.

*Portal

Porygon shot out of the hole and flew down towards the group, "Ryyyyyy!"

The Virtual Pokémon got under the shouting group and started to glow and grow in size, "Pory!"

The four of them crashed onto the now massive Porygon's back.

Brock held his head. Misty had a hand over her face. Ash rubbed the back on his head. Pikachu sat on the Normal-type in a slump.

Brock, Misty, Pikachu perked up.

"Thank you Porygon!" Misty said happily, "You saved us!"

Porygon looked back at them happily (eyes like this: Ո), "Ry ry."

Porygon flew through the space and everyone looked down at the beams and moving lights.

"That's the Network Highway." Brock said, "That highway is what send the pokéballs." The screen focused on the highway lights as Brock continued, "If we follow it, we should reach Team Rocket."

Ash stood up and looked back at Misty with a determined smile and clenched fist, "Right! Then let's catch them and get out of here quick!"

Misty nodded.

Ash and Misty glared ahead determinedly, and Ash said, "We're counting on you, Porygon!"

"Ryyy!" Porygon cried out in agreement.

Porygon reeled back some; tail wagging, "Ryyyyy…" They shot forward, "RY!"

The camera panned across the highway beams (now looking more like tubes) ahead.

*Scene Change

Team Rocket's theme starts playing

The camera snaps around literal walls of pokéballs behind traffic barricades. The camera zooms out to show that the area is the exit to one of the tubes.

The camera snaps over to and pans up a rectangular sign with "STOP" print in the middle of a burst effect.

Jessie popped into view in front of the sign holding line up traffic baton; smiling, "To protect the world from devastation…"

James popped into view in the same fashion; baton and smile included, "To unite all peoples with-"

Meowth jumped in and pushed them down before stomping angrily, "While you're ova here chattin', ya leave Meowth ta collect da pokéballs!"

The scene shifts to Jessie and James sitting down to tea and the camera zooming out from them.

"Calm down!" Jams said calmly.

"We're the only ones who came into this world, right?" Jessie stated.

As she said this, camera zoomed more to show Meowth sweat dropping.

"Hey! Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

Meowth turned around and looked up in shock. Jessie and James looked up a well; wide eyed.

Porygon floated into view over the highway tube.

"Because of you, the Pokémon center is in a panic!" Ash shouted.

The camera jumped to show Ash and the others.

Ash glared, "Get out of here right now!"

"You!" Meowth shouted and stopped angrily, "It's dem again!"

"Leave it to us!" Jessie and James shouted in unison as they threw there pokéballs.

"Go, Arbok!" Jessie shouted.

"Weezing!" James shouted.

The pokéballs burst open and the Poison-types ermerged.

"Weezing…"

"Charbok!"

Meowth pointed at the group, "Show your courage in the electronic world!"

"Weezing!" The Poison gas Pokémon shot forward; wildly emitting dark green gas. The flew around Porygon and back toward the ground of the highway.

The group just watched as they did this. They started coughing in the smoke.

Porygon glared determinedly at Weezing.

The literal point of view shifts to Porygon as a series of targeting lines move around and lock onto Weeing.

The P.O.V. returns to normal.

"Ryyyyy!" Porygon calls out before they start glowing white. The light faded and Porygon emerged with a sickly purple coloration and geyser protrusions all over their body; identical to a weezing. Porygon shot forward.

Weezing's eyes widened their jaws dropped in shock was Porygon rammed into them. Ash and the other held on tight to Porygon.

Weezing fell back towards Arbok and the paired cried out as they plummeted towards their trainers and knocked them down.

"Ry ry" Said Porygon as they nodded happily. The flashed white returned to normal instantly.

"What was that just now?" Ash asked.

A hatch opened up on Porygon, a screen popped out, and Akihabara appeared on the screen with a wide smile, "A move called "Conversion"."

The screen hovered up to Ash; everyone stared in shock/awe/discomfort, "Porygon has the power to take the appearance of another Pokémon and attach it to its surface." The screen moved around to get everyone else's face after every few words.

*Rockets

Meowth glared up at the group, "Den we'll fight with Porygon too!"

Still swirl eyed, Jessie pulled out a threw a pokéball, "Porygon Zero, go!"

The pokéball burst open and a seco d porygon with a white '0' on it's head and a black flag and a red 'R' on the tip of its tail. It immediately lit up and started growing, "Pory poryyyyyyy."

*Ash and co.; Porygon on the 'ground'

Everyone climbed off the Virtual Pokémon's back.

Ash glanced at Porygon with a clenched fist, "Go for it, real Porygon!"

Porygon nodded and lifted off, "Pory."

Zero hot forward with a glare, "Pooorrrrr."

Original shot forward as well; also glaring.

The Normal-types traded a blow in mid 'air' and flew past each other.

Original stopped and turned around turned around to glare at Zero. Zero did as well.

Zero started bobbing their head angrily, "Pory pory pory pory pory poorrrr." They lit up white and emerged with their head in the shape of a spear and charged forward, "Por!"

Original's body lit up, "Rryyyy." They emerged with their entire body in the shape of a tall octagonal shield and flew forward as well, "RY!"

The pair started trading blows in the air. Zero attacking and Original blocking.

Zero lit up again and their head took the shape of a sledgehammer. They swung at Original who blocked again.

*Ash and co.

They group watched as the Pokémon fought.

"At this rate, the duel will take forever!" Ash said.

"Just what you'd expect from a pair of Porygon…" Brock said.

Akihabara's screen hovered over to the group, "What are you standing around for! Thake this chance to restore the highway so the pokéballs can flow properly!"

Ash nodded, "Alright!"

Ash, Brock, and Misty over to the traffic barricades.

Ash and Pikachu ran to a barricade and started pushing it away. Five pokéballs immediately hovered and shot past them in a glowing, blue streak.

The camera panned out to show Ash and Pikachu pushing the same barricade away and Brock and Misty moving one in the opposite direction. More pokéballs shot past as they did so.

*Team Rocket

"Aah, what re you doing?" Jessie called out from under Arbok.

"All the pokéballs here are ours!" James called out.

"Yeah!" Meowth called out before jumping ahead. James and Jessie jumped up and followed. The three rans towards the group; frantically dodging the rapid pokéballs as they did so.

*Misty and Brock

Misty looked back with a glare, "Team Rocket!"

Brock looked over in shock.

Pikachu ran up to them, "Piii kaa CHUUU!" and unleashed Thunderbolt on the tRio.

The three of them cried out as they were shocked. The electricity stopped and they just stood their in a daze.

*Porygon v. Porygon

Original rammed into Zero.

"Poryy-ahhhhhh!" Zero cried out as they fell to the highway.

*Team Rocket

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked up in fear before Zero crashed down onto them.

The four of them shot away with the flying pokéballs onto the distance, "We're blasting off again!"

*Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu

The four of them waved happily as the tRio and Zero disappeared; Misty with two hand and the others with just their right, "Goodbye now!/Pika pika!"

Akihabara's screen moved in front of them, "Great! Now's my chance…" Something rang and he looked down and to the side(him, not the screen), "Hm? Excuse me a sec."

Ash and the others looked at the screen in confusion before it went blank.

Misty blinked in confusion, "What happened, Dr. Akihabara?"

* Akihabara

The man stared at a screen that had a red text box with the word 'ACCESSING' typed out in white. The box flashed white repeatedly with the text becoming black each time.

"What? The Pokémon Center is accessing the Transfer Program?"

Akihabara stood up with a scared expression, "Just what are they trying to do?!"

*Pokémon Center

The scene jumped to someone inserting a drive disk.

The camera zoomed out to reveal it was Nurse Joy before she looked over at a man in a suit who was sitting at the computer, "Well then, if you please…"

"Understood." The man started typing.

A ringing went off and Nurse Joy looked ahead as Akihabara appeared on the video phone's screen, "Joy! What are you doing to my Transfer Program?"

Joy looked back and the man on the computer with a smiled as she held the phone's receiver to her ear, "The main Center sent us someone." She looked back at the screen, "Right now he's using a strong vaccine!"

*Akihabara

The man stood up straight, "HEEHHH?!"

The camera moved back to show Nurse Joy on Akihabara's screen, "Please don't worry, Dr. Akihabara. No matter how strong the virus, this will knock it out!" The Nurse smiled and flashed a 'V' sign before the screen went blank.

Akihabara stared in terror, "Th-this is terrible!"

**Who's that Pokémon?**

**It's Porygon!**

Blue lights shot past an emergency vehicle's siren could be heard. A wheel-less, flying 'ambulance' shot across one of the 'highways'.

*Ash and co.

Ash and Pikachu continued pushing away one of the barricades. More pokéballs shot past as they did.

Ash looked up and then to the side with a smile, "Alright, all that's left is to move that huge sign."

The camera panned up the large STOP sign. Akihabara's screen moved in front of it, "There's trouble!"

"Huh?!" Ash said in shock.

"There's no time to be surprised!" Akihabara responded. Brock and Misty walked over as he continued, "Hurry and get away from there!"

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Did something happen, Dr. Akihabara?" Brock asked.

"A strong vaccine was released!" Akihabara shouted, "It's going to break up your programs!"

"Eh?" Ash said in confusion, "So, what does that mean again?"

"It means there will be no way for us to return to the real world." Brock responded.

Ash and Misty looked at him in terror. Ash had his teeth clenched, and Misty put her hands on her cheeks.

"I don't want that to happen!" Misty cried out.

The 'ambulance' grew louder in the distance and everyone looked back in confusion. The vaccine appeared in the highway tunnel and approached rapidly.

The camera zoomed in on it and then again to focus on a camera on the front of the vaccine. It looked around.

The P.O.V. changed to that of the vaccine's camera as it focused in the scared group.

The . went back to normal but moved to show a pair of needle missiles emerge from one side of the vaccine.

*Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Screen Akihabara

"The vaccine!" Brock cried out in alarm.

Misty turned to Ash, "Run, Ash!"

Ash nodded, "Okay!" He looked up and to the side, "Come here, Porygon!"

*Porygon

The virtual Pokémon shot down towards them, "Ryy!"

The scene changed to show everyone on Porygon's back as the Normal-type hovered over the sign and fly past it.

*Team Rocket

James and Jessie are running back down the highway while Meowth is next to them on Zero's back.

The group flies past them.

The tRio stopped and glared up at them as they passed.

"Hey, this fight's just starting!" Jessie called out, "Are you trying to escape us?"

James shook a fist angrily, "Wait up, cowards!"

*Ash and co.

Everyone looked over at the tRio from Original's back.

Ash glared at them, "If you guys don't run too, you'll never get back to the real world!"

*Team Rocket

Jessie and James looked up at them in confusion, "Huh?"

*Vaccine 'ambulance'

The program shot a pair of missiles at the STOP sign and destroyed it in a flashy explosion of red and blue.

*Team Rocket

Jessie and James stared at the explosion in shock/worry. They both flinched when a massive swarm of pokéballs shot towards them and swept them away.

*Ambulance

The vaccine moved alongside the pokéballs seamlessly and more needle missiles appeared.

*Team Rocket

Jessie and James grimaced.

"It's coming!" Jessie cried out.

"Are we going to die inside a PC?" James asked worriedly.

"No no no, that is absolutely wrong!" Jessie cried out as she shook her head.

James looked up in surprise.

The camera panned up to show Meowth on Zero's back, "What're you babbling about? Get up 'ere b'fore I leave you!"

Zero stopped over Jessie and James for a second.

Jessie hurried up, "Wait wait!"

James held on as the Normal-type lifted off early, "Hey, wait!"

*Ambulance

The vaccine locked on to the tRio and the entire thing shifted into a syringe/rocket mix with four wings and a regular missile on each wing and lifted up higher.

*Both Porygon and riders

The pair continued flying away as the rocket came into view.

*Rockets

James and Meowth grimaced. Jessie stared in confusion.

"It's still coming!" James cried out.

Jessie looked at Zero, "Quickly, quickly!"

The vaccine fired the four missiles.

Zero barely dodged the first one as it exploded in the same fashion as the needle missiles. Another rocket shot down after them.

The remaining two flew towards Ash and co. in the distance.

Porygon dodged the first missile but was hit by the second one.

Everyone held on for dear life as the Pokémon shook but still remained 'air'borne.

"Stop!" Ash cried out.

"If this keeps up, we won't escape!" Brock shouted.

"We've got to!" Misty shouted.

Zero shot past the Original from below.

Ash glared up at the tRio, "Be careful!" He looked down and stared in shock at the sight of the other missile approaching, "Look out!"

The missile shot past and exploded above Porygon; making them flinch.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and screen Akihabara screamed as they plummeted in the void.

Porygon shook off the confusion and dove after them. They caught the group and continued flying away.

"We're … saved…" Ash muttered.

Akihabara's screen looked into the distance, "Look! Over there! The Transfer Point!"

The screen changed to show the metal ring far way in the distance with a white arrow pointing to it … because anime.

The zoomed into the portal to show it still spinning.

The camera focused on Ash and co. again.

"Right!" Ash said, "Hurry, Porygon!"

Original shot ahead, "Ryyy!"

"Wait!" Jessie shouted as the tRio and Zero came up behind the group.

*Pokémon Center

The computer showing a red arrow in a circle darting around as another red arrow with brackets chased it.

"This is a very resistant virus!" The man at the computer said.

"It's no good?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No." The man reassured, "This vaccine has an even stronger command!"

*Vaccine

The program's head opened up to reveal a massive cannon.

The P.O.V. changed to show the vaccine locking on to Zero and then return to normal to show the cannon fire a massive stream of white energy.

The beam grew in size as it approached the tRio and exploded against Zero.

Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed in terror as the explosion shook Zero. Zero eyes were in swirls.

*Ash and co.

Everyone stared back in shock at the massive ball of flashing red and blue energy the engulfed the Rockets.

Everyone shied away.

"It's too bright!" Ash said, "What was that?"

*Pokémon Center

The computer flashed red and beeped wildly as the man stared in shock.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly.

*Electronic World

The man spoke off screen, "The shock just now caused a system error?!"

The scene depicted and smoking tRio in the distance plummeting into the void. Black squares with white outlines started appearing all over the area.

"What did you say?" Joy asked shock from offscreen.

The squares formed a massive cubic, uneven hole and Zero fell towards it.

*Pokémon Center

Joy glared at the man, "Fix it immediately and don't use that command again!" The man stared at her worriedly as she raised a finger and continued, "If the transfer program crashes, we can't start over!"

*Jessie's literal P.O.V.

Jessie blinked repeatedly; catching glimpses of the cubic hole above.

The P.O.V. returned to normal and zoomed out from a dazed Jessie.

Jessie came to and sat up with Meowth standing next to her, "Where are we?"

"We fell into dat bud-hole." Meowth stated.

James slid down the apparent wall behind them, "If we don't get out of here quick, the vaccine will get us!"

Meowth crossed his arms and looked back with a frown, "No good, Porygon can't help."

Jessie got in Meowth's face, "Porygon?! Where is Porygon?"

Meowth pointed down and Jessie looked over.

Zero laid on their side with their eyes in swirls; back to natural size.

Jessie picked up the Virtual Pokémon, "Porygon…"

"yyy…" Zero held their head up before it fell to the side.

Jessie grimaced and shouted, "Oh NO!" The camera zoomed out as she did so.

*Ash and co.

Porygon hovered in front of the portal.

"The Transfer Point is right there!" Akihabara said.

Looked back at the screen from looking back toward the tRio, "But it looks like Team Rocket fell into a hole. We have to save them."

Misty crawled over with a frown, "What are you saying? If the vaccine come, we'll be in danger too!"

Ash frowned and looked back into the distance intently.

*Bug hole

The vaccine hovered over the pit; pointing into it.

*Pokémon Center

"First close up the bug hole!" Nurse Joy said.

"Okay." The man said.

*Inside bug hole

The vaccine moved to position itself in the center of the opening.

The camera pulls back to reveal Team Rocket looking up at the needle frightenedly.

"It's the vaccine!" James says worriedly.

"We're not viruses, we're human!" Jessie begged, "Please help us!"

Meowth spoke up, "I think humans and computer viruses are the same thing to the vaccine!"

*Vaccine

A set of lights started moving around a red triangle on the needle's base.

The P.O.V. shifted to that of the vaccine's. It stared down at the tRio as they huddled together in fear.

The vaccine locked onto them and let out a high-pitched whine.

The Rocket's flinched and Jessie shouted, "Stop!"

The P.O.V. became normal and one the missiles lifted off fired from the vaccine.

The tRio screamed in terror as it approached.

The two missiles(apparently) continued on their course. Something dark and rope-like shot past them before they exploded.

Team Rocket continued screaming as the explosion shook the area.

The bug hole closed with a large burst of red and blue coming from it.

The camera panned back over to the vaccine needle rocket.

*Pokémon Center

The man and Nurse Joy smiled.

"Bug hole annihilated!" The man said happily.

"We did it!" Joy said.

*Electronic World

The camera pans up to reveal to reveal Team Rocket wrapped up in vines, dangling, and unconscious. Zero sat on top of them; eyes back to normal.

The tRio came to in unison with tired looks and glanced up and to their right.

The camera panned again to reveal Bulbasaur with his out, Pikachu looking at them curiously, Brock and Misty sitting further back, and Ash crouching next to the grass-type.

"Bulbasaur."

"Hey! You alright?" Ash asked the Rockets.

Jessie looked ahead in a daze, "The twerp… huh?"

She looked at the camera as it pulled back to fully show the tRio dangling from Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and they all flew through the virtual world.

The tRio smiled happily.

"We're saved?" James said joyously.

"Now we can get back to our world!" Jessie cheered.

The three of them danced around as they dangled and shook Porygon on the process.

Everyone else started freaking out from the shaking.

Misty looked at Porygon, "What wrong? Porygon's flying is getting strange!"

Akihabara's screen moved up in front of her, "Perhaps, you're over-weight!"

"You okay, Porygon?!" Brock called out.

Porygon nodded; obviously struggling, "Ry-y-ry."

The camera pulled back to reveal Porygon shaking.

"It's not looking okay!" Misty called out, "Should we drop those guys after all?"

The tRio overheard and started flailing.

"What? What are you doing?!" Jessie cried out.

*Vaccine rocket

The program gained 'altitude' and turned around towards the still flying Porygon.

*Porygon, Group, and Team Rocket

The tRio stared in terror at the vaccine and spoke in unison, "Eh? It's coming back!"

Everyone looked at the tired Virtual Pokémon worriedly.

"Try hard, Porygon!" Ash called out.

*Vaccine

The red triangle started lighting up again as the missile locked on to the group.

It fired all four missiles at them.

*Porygon, Group, and Team Rocket

The Rocketrio grimaced and trembled as they approached.

"Porygon, hurry! Hurry!" Ash called out from above the tRio.

Porygon struggled to nudge closer to the portal, "Ry ryyyyyyyyy."

The missiles approached rapidly.

"This is bad!" The Rocket's screamed as they covered their faces.

Ash stared back in terror when Pikachu ran up and charged.

"Pi ka chuuu!"

Pikachu shocked two of the missiles and they exploded in a massive, screen-filling burst of red and blue.

"You did it, Pikachu!" Ash said happily.

The other two missiles burst from the light and everyone stared in shock as they approached.

The missiles followed Porygon into the portal and caused it to spark wildly.

*Akihabara's lab

Light shone through every window and door of the house before they whole thing exploded.

Black smoke covered the screen.

It cleared to reveal in the charred remains of the ex-laboratory. The camera panned downward.

"Wh-what's all this…?" Akihabara said before popping up from the rubble; his hair in a mess, his clothing torn, and glasses cracked. He perked up when the dust in front of him cleared to reveal Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and bot porygon; all covered in dirt.

"Um, I'm home…" Ash muttered in a daze.

"W-welcome back!" Akihabara muttered.

Misty hugged their porygon, "Thank you, Porygon."

"You really helped us out!" Brock said as he smiled down at Normal-type.

Everyone looked over in surprise as Team Rocket fell out of the metal portal (that was somehow in the real world) and crashed on the ground.

The hole collapsed in on itself.

The tRio laid there uncomfortably. Meowth's eyes were in swirls.

James's eyes shot open and all three of them jumped to their feet.

James pointed at the group, "You guys, remember this!"

"This is not our true power!" Jessie stated.

"But for today…" Meowth started.

The tRio smiled and spoke in unison, "Thanks!" They ran away down the road; leaving behind a trail of dust.

Ash and Misty blinked in surprise as everyone stared in shock at them leaving.

Akihabara screamed; catching everyone's attention.

The man walked over to and fell to his knees sorrowfully in front of the tube, "My perfect invention … the Human Transfer System is in pieces!" Everyone watched from further back as he held up a broken piece of it and continued, "I thought if this was around, everyone's life would be more convenient!"

Ash scratched the side of his cheek with a nervous smile, "Try to make a safer system next time…"

"Bulba bulba."

"Pikachu."

*Pokémon Center

The scene cuts back to a pokéball being zapped away by a normal transfer machine.

Nurse Joy looked back at the group and camera panned to reveal as she did, "Everything's fine now! Thanks to the vaccine, thee Transfer Machine is back to normal!" She looked back at the computers.

"Nobody knows that we ricked our lives." Ash muttered with a smile.

Brock shared a glance with Ash and said, "Well, whatever."

Misty shared a glance with Ash and said, "Right! The Transfer Machine is fixed, and people can feely send their Pokémon now!"

Ash looked ahead again, "You're right."

The camera cut to show Nurse Joy smiled at the screens.

Ash continued; off screen, "And Nurse Joy looks so happy now."

It cut back to Ash as looked down, "Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu does the cutscene from the before the title card again, "Pika pikachu."

Ash reacts the exact same way as before.

Ash stood back and held Pikachu with a sad smile, "I said, I get it!" He and Pikachu looked ahead, "Nurse Joy! Please take care of my Pikachu!"

Nurse Joy looked back with a smile, "Yes! We'll watch over him!" She chuckled happily.

*Outside Pokémon Center

**Narrator: The case is completely resolved.**

The camera begins panning upward; towards the sky.

**Narrator: But even after Pikachu is feeling better, Ash and friends' journey will go on…**

**And on... and on.**

› TO BE CONTINUED

**End credits**

.

.

**Ohirume: *relieved sigh* Aaaand done. Time allotted: maybe five and half hours.**

**Mizuro: Say what now?!**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Well, yeah … I'm mean, not consecutively.**

**Plus, all of the info was right there in the episode. It was mostly a matter of copying and interpreting. Most of this was just busy work.**

**Seishin: Yet, you somehow started and finished this in the span of three days.**

**Mizuro: I- I- I-**


	5. Comment response (12-25-19 - 02-05-20)

From TheSilverUmbreon (Trix chapter 39):

the only reason why I am sure armidrillo is underrated is because when you think of ben's heavy hitters you really don't think of armidrillo

.

nor would i

.

who can be a more memorable heavy hitter than rath (who has the most personality and comedy), humgosaur (because he's dino-like and who doesn't like dinosaurs), or wildmutt (an original)

**Ohirume: Oooh, you meant in a nostalgic and memorable aspect. *shrugs* Huh. Fair enough.**

**I guess my reason for choosing the Talpaedan was that I thought it seemed more versatile as a metallic heavy hitter and earth specialist.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 38):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Great chapter, loved the ending. More than a few spelling errors though; no fire lily though, I still haven't fixed the ones in my own story.

**Ohirume: *pouts* Really? Aww man. I thought did better on this one … Wait. *rereads chapter* Oh. Okay, yeah. I'm seeing them now.**

**Seishin: Aww. He's learning.**

**Ohirume: *chuckles and rolls eyes* Yeah. Yeah.**

**Honestly, I'm not ****too**** concerned with a handful of mistakes littered around story. I'm still going to try and work to fix and lessen them, but I know I can't make it ****perfect.**

**I've been reading stories of multiple varieties on multiple websites for a long time and learned a few things. And the most prominent is this: ****Perfection is impossible.**

**I've come to see it as "Even the greatest of gems have cracks."**

**Omega: Did you seriously just this story a gem?**

**Ohirume: Do you seriously think I'm that self-absorbed?**

**I mean stories like Saphroneth's "Ashes of the Past" and "Harry Is A Dragon, And That's Okay", The Warmongers of Simora's "Ash's Just Reward", NoSignalBlueScreen's "Pondus Omnium: The Weight of All things" and "The Master Challenge" (all arcs), and pretty much all of RedHeadsRock1010's stuff.**

**They're all amazing stories that are incredibly well written. Yet, there's always going to be some kind error somewhere; like a miniscule crack in a gem. Not even cracks, more like hairline factures that you need to actually look for in order to find.**

**They're errors that are so rare that -when you do find them- they don't take way from the story's worth in any way whatsoever.**

**Seishin: On the other hand, there are a few stories that are loaded with spelling errors but are still amazing.**

**Namely, Nenilien's "The Pokémon Gods." The story Rob stole me from.**

**Ohirume: Nenilien took it down about five years ago.**

**Seishin: Doesn't matter, you're still a thief.**

**Anyway, English wasn't Nenilien's first language, so the story was practically made of spelling errors.**

**Ohirume: Still, it was the story that got me into fanfictions in the first place and is still one of my favorites.**

**The storyline, characters, and, concepts were so amazing that the errors were irrelevant.**

**It's the story that showed me that grammar and spelling doesn't make a story great. Even the most well written stories can be terrible without a good storyline.**

**I was heartbroken when I couldn't find it anymore.**

Loved the personality glitch.

**Omega: You … did?**

**Ohirume: Well, uh, thank you RT.**

.

Seishin, lay of Percy... I mean Omega. ;)

**Omega: Percy? What the **** are you … You think I'm Percy Jackson, don't you? *glares at Ohirume***

**Ohirume: Hey. Don't blame me. I didn't even know about the whole "Percy Jackson Omega" thing when I chose your name.**

**Heck, I had to look it up when RT said that.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 39):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Thanks for the mentions, absolutely loved your all's responses. In response to 'what kind of emoticon are those', they're hieroglyphs from Egypt.

**Omega: That's not what I meant. What would you say if you saw someone making a face that resembled that cluster **** that Yukiro put together?**

**Ohirume: Still, it's interesting to know what the 'mouth' symbol was. I just grabbed a symbol that I thought would look confusing or nonsensical -as part of an emoticon- from what Microsoft Word has to offer in the Insert tab.**

You have me very interested in what could be in the works for Pikachu Tribe, several probably wrong ideas already but ill hold on to them for now. Looking forward to more.

**Ohirume: Yay!**

.

Ps. Small idea; The Mask vs Seishin.

**Seishin: *0* Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! YES!**

**Ohirume: No.**

**Seishin: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Ohirume: How many of The Mask's cultural references do I understand?**

**Seishin: -_- Lame.**

**Ohirume: Although, if anyone wants to make an Omake of that, I'd be happy to collab.**

**Omega: *deadpanned; sarcastic tone* Yes. Because who wouldn't want to do an over-the-computer only collaboration with a psychopath who has 3 to 10 voices in his head on a regular basis.**

**Ohirume: *pouts* I never said they ****had**** to accept.**

Also, little concerned what you hinted to during Ash's rant to the Father in chapter 38. I'm guessing someone's going to swing back to that?

**Seishin: You were not the only one to be concerned.**

**Ohirume: We're holding off on revealing all of the details. For now.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 39):

lol

**Seishin: XD**

**Gem: Uh-**

**Omega: It stands for "laugh out loud."**

**Gem: Thank you.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 39):

Sorry. Didn't know Yukiro would take it as a insult I was just making a death battle references Deadpool vs The Mask.

.

Klipper

**Seishin: Oh … Sorry. *sigh* Now I feel like a jerk. :(**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 39):

Will Ash get together with Serena by any chances. Any can you post when you will put up the next chapter please it gives the people reading this a bit of a heads up.

.

Klipper

**Yugo: Serena is still ****really**** far away in the timeline. It's way too soon to say.**

**Ohirume: And no, I don't plan to add her in early.**

**Also, I can't really put a heads up without posting something in the story. I already put a notice on the Labor Day Special.**

**I post new chapters on Sunday … if the chapter is ready. Specifically, around 12:00 midnight, Sunday. Central Standard Time.**

**If you're actually referring to the "Do Guest reviews intentionally show up later than logged in reviews?" thing, that's not what I meant. I was legitimately asking.**

**Seishin: Plus, the six comments you posted on the 25****th**** didn't show up until the 27****th****. We really have no idea why the website does this.**

***Almost two weeks later**

**Ohirume: … So. I found out why the reviews were showing up later than normal. I, uh- *nervous chuckle* I ****had**** the "Moderate Guest Reviews" option enabled.**

**It turns out that the setting adds a 36 hour wait time to any Guest/non-member reviews. During which I can choose to accept/decline them.**

**Sorry.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 39):

Thanks for explaining those questions from earlier so that means ash's Omnitrix came from another dimension. Can't wait for the Kalos region maybe Ash can help Clemont with his inventions with his Galvan form or as we known him, calm mind.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: You are right about that. *smirks* But, as you saw in Code: PoЯygon, he won't actually need to use Calm Mind to help … at least, not always.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 39):

PS big Ben 10 fan along with I fan speaking of which have you ever thought of setting up a deviantart page so you can post pictures of your fanfiction characters.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: I have not. Because I have even less skills in artistry than I do in writing.**

**Omega: True. Very True.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 39):

I'm gonna guess that the omnitrix Ash got was the one Ben 10 might have had so that's how he got hammer arm. By the way Yukiro acts a lot more like Deadpool then the Mask probably a good thing since The Mask is literally an Idiot. While Deadpool is surprising smart at times.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: … I ****really**** need to write that prologue.**

**…**

**Seishin: -_- And now I feel like even ****more**** of a jerk.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 39):

P.S. maybe you can get Deadpool as a guest appearance sometime latter in the chat after all he is the original 4th wall breaker.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: Absolutely not. He's called the merk with a mouth for a reason.**

**'****Deadpool': Yvel right!**

**Ohirume: Yukiro, why are you dressed like that?**

**Seishin dressed like Deadpool: Why the freak not?**

**Omega: Also, DP didn't invent the fourth-wall break. The concept's been around since the 19****th**** century.**

**Seishin dressed like Deadpool: Yeah. That mother-lovin' son of a glitch is just one of the more well-known freaking examples.**

**Omega: Mother-lovin?**

**Seishin dressed like Deadpool: ›:P**

.

From Exodia3215 (Trix chapter 39):

Awesome story so far! Hope you can update soon!

I think 1 of the Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Ash should get a form for is Mew, cause she's very playful and VERY curious. Plus it would be funny to see mew's reaction. Who knows? Maybe she'll even want to join Ash's team.

HAPPY 'MEW' YEAR!

**Ohirume: I've got somethings in mind. ;)**

**Seishin: Ö ROB USED AN EMOTICON!**

**Ohirume: Don't get used to it.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 40):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank you.**

**Seishin: *British* MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where Ohirume is actually Scott Sterling at a bowling alley.**

**Ohirume: Thank y- *nailed in the face by a bowling ball***

***ball rolls down alley and hits a strike***

**British narrator #1: *excited shouting* And Scott Sterling has taken a bloody bowling ball straight to the schnoz and still scores yet another perfect strike!**

**British narrator #2: This man's snot rockets must have enough accuracy to give him the gold medal on the dart board!**

**British narrator #1: … Not your finest work bud.**

**British narrator #2: Who cares! That was still awesome!**

**Seishin: *British* MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where Ohirume is actually Scott Sterling at a bowling alley,  
but it's not fake.**

**Ohirume: Thank y- *nailed in the face by a bowling ball* *falls back***

**British narrator #1: AH! Sweet butter crumpets!**

**British narrator #2: Someone call a bloody ambulance!**

**Seishin: *British* MEANWHILE back in our universe.**

**Ohirume: … Yukiro?**

**Seishin: Yeah?**

**Ohirume: You're not ****still**** upset about Klipper's review, are you?**

**Seishin: *snickers* Don't worry, I'm way past that.**

**Ohirume: So, we're just … not doing anything?**

**Seishin: *sly smirk* That's one way of looking at it.**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 40):

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Seishin:  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 40):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Good chapter for this one. My favorite scene is with the Kangaskhan one it was funny.

**Faux: *snickers* Yeah.**

But the only thing I'm a little mad at is when Yukiro and ohirume messing around with another episode and rigging it so that ash get 30 Tauros not cool dude. I know ash needs them for something but come on.

**Ohirume: Fair enough.**

**Seishin: *Zoidberg voice* Hurray! They hate us!**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 40):

The chapter Today was just confusing by the way can you give some of the legendary genders I'm pretty sure the reason there considered gender less is because nobody knows anything about them. plus it would be kinda insulting to call the it.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: I'm not sure I understand.**

**Seishin: He said it was confusing. My specialty. Thank you, Klipper! :D**

**Ohirume: Not that. I meant the 'give the Legendaries genders' thing. I haven't listed any of them in such a way; aside from that massive, interrupt-chat in the Scissor Street chapter. Them being genderless is just how it works.**

**Mewtwo: However, we do often classify under a gender in terms of mentally and preference. For example, I classify as male. Despite my biology.**

**Faux: *nods* Yeah. Plus, X classifies as male, Y as female, and Z is also male,**

**Pike: *raises brow* Wait, I just realized something. If X and Y are biologically genderless, where did Z come from?**

**Luke: That's, uh … actually a really good question.**

**Laura: *Looks at Ohirume* You probably know. Right?**

**Ohirume: Um … I'll get back to you on that.**

**Anyway, Klipper. While I'm not going to ****actually**** give a gender to a genderless legendary, I will continue with the whole 'mental gender' thing. Mostly.**

**Some Legendaries may not go along with actually choosing a gender and just be … themselves.**

**Yugo: Like Ashes of the Past's Mew?**

**Ohirume: Exactly.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 40):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Maybe you should base the change lens on something like creature power suits from the Wild Kratts, disks an all.

**Omega: By the time you read this, the purpose of the Change Lenses (still a terrible name by the way) will have already been revealed.**

**Ohirume: And don't worry. I've had the better name in my head for a ****long time.**** The only reason they're still called Change Lenses (for now) is because Ash doesn't know the Omnitrix is called an Omnitrix.**

**As for the Wild Kratts thing. I looked that up YouTube and … I think I'll pass on that concept.**

The Kangaskhan episode was nice but a little sad

**Omega: Yeah, I can't argue that.**

and despite being new at this your a really good story writer.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: Wait, really?**

**Omega: Trust me. I'm just as surprised as you.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 40):

This is without a doubt one of the best stories I've ever read up there with uchiha heiress, story's by Kenchi618 and Master Attlon. While you did change Ash a little bit it's a lot more like his kalos version of him only a little smarter and more understanding of pokemon.

.

Klipper.

**Omega: … You're ******* with us, right?**

**Gem: *looks at Omega; frowning* Why so it so weird for Rob to be good at this?**

**Seishin: Mostly the fact that ****we**** exist. Robby Bobby with the 2D hobby who may or may not like pastrami's got some screws loose in the engine-not-caboose which is weird since he's never cut loose on that quote-un-quote dizzy juice. :)**

**Omega: *deadpanned* That was by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard.**

**Seishin: No. This is the stupidest thing you've ever heard. *Sheen from Jimmy Neutron's random noises from the prison scene in the movie and/or Patrick from SpongeBob's crazy talk. Your choice***

**Omega: *looks at camera; still deadpanned* ****This**** is why I envy anyone who isn't a figment of Rob's imagination.**

**Ohirume: *rolls eyes***

**I guess … the only reason Pokémon Trix is any good is that I've been reading stories for about ten years, I think. Despite the fact that I didn't make my FanFiction account until 2018.**

**Heck, I still remember back when Ashes of the Past only had like … 20 chapters. And now it's almost at 300!**

**Anyway, I've just had a lot of examples to learn from. Be it good, bad, or just … cramped.**

**That, and my perfectionist tendencies help with readability and finding ways to ensure something doesn't get messed up. Namely, adding the following to my Microsoft Word's dictionary:**

**The name of every single Pokémon -to date- and their possessives, whatever character names the program doesn't like, and other similar terms … I was hoping I could come up with more than three**

**I even made a dummy document in my FanFiction account to test what characters/symbols I could and couldn't put in a chapter. For example, FanFiction's document editor doesn't like the "Greater-than" or "Less-than" signs that are on a keyboard.**

**Although, it's blatantly obvious by this point that these methods have their limits. Namely, in my ability to proofread.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 41):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank you.**

**Omega: It's-**

**Seishin: *Mini Ladd scream from the clip that starts at 12:33 on the I AM WILDCAT video "Garry's Mod Prop Hunt Funny Moments! – Break Beat Talking, Sneaky Coffee Cup, and WATERMELOOOON!" right in Omega's ear***

**Omega: AHH! *Falls back and covers ears* WHAT THE **** MAN?! I thought we were messing with Rob!**

**Seishin: I thought I'd take it old school with this one. P**

**Ohirume: *relieved sigh***

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 41):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

nice chapters, well for the mewtwo idea (the male one) is: if you use y previous giovanni and family theory you can make that mewtwo has an incredible amount of hate towards Ash just because he's from THAT family, which causes him to focus basically only on ash (you can make the start like the film and during the first confrontation use OP mewtwo psichic powers to find ash family ties).

**Ohirume: I like it, but there is one ****minor**** flaw in that.**

**Back in the Saffron Chapter, Ash revealed that the Butterfree, Mightyena, and Calm Mind Power Integration gave him a resistance/immunity to Psychics and the knowledge to set up mental barriers; which he's already done. Soot's also immune because Dark-type.**

**What I'm getting at is- He wouldn't be able to scan Ash or Soot's minds to find the connection. He could figure out their connection to each other and learn about the watch from Ash's friends and/or Pokémon, but that still wouldn't lead him to Giovanni.**

**Still, Mewtwo can get the info out of Giovanni before escaping.**

**Omega: *sweat drops* If that's the case, what was the point of bringing this up?**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Eh. I was just straightening out the facts.**

**Although, one more thing. *sly smirk* How can you be sure that Ash knows about Giovanni?**

but then will come in play Soot who'll show mewtwo:

1- you DONT **** with a ghost-dark type (aka mewtwo tasting some very, VERY nasty dark pulse, night slashes, ect...)

**Faux: More like Sucker Punch and/or Shadow Ball.**

**Yugo: Also, Soot isn't actually a Ghost-type. She's a Dark-type with Ghost-type abilities.**

**Ohirume: … Which I'm now realizing isn't that different. Aside from the fact that she can be hit by Normal and Fighting-type moves.**

***smiles* Regardless, that would be a pretty cool battle.**

2- that ash is nowhere near the evilness of giovanni, so he shouldn't "judge a book by its cover"*wink*

**Seishin: HA! XD**

.

for the aftermath of the film i have some funny ideas:

1- you can make mewtwo go to professor oak, who is known for being fair to all living being, and will absolutely take him under his wing.

doesnt hurt that mewtwo is a literal genius who created a cloning machine, so those two together would make a fine collaboration.

**Omega: *Looks at Faux, Laura, and Yugo* Pay up.**

**Yugo, Faux, and Laura: *grumble* Crag.**

(p.s. make mewtwo meet Delia, i want to see her reaction when she discover he almost killed her son and grandaugther)

**Seishin: *crazed laughter* Ho- holy- ****THAT**** has to happen in some way! I don't even care how stupid the plot is for that scene! Rob, you ****have**** to put that in sometime after Mewtwo's official debut!**

**Ohirume: *smirk* Oh, I plan too. Worst comes to worst; I'll do an Omake with the exact same personalities.**

**Faux: Wait. Official?**

**Yugo: There was a picture of them on Bill's door.**

**Faux: … How the Yvel did I not realize that?**

**Ohirume: Anime.**

2- have mew follow ash and company for a bit, the reason is that since mew is the true ancestor-mother of all pokemon, she would get very curious about the strange combination of Soot impossibility and ash traformations (pokemon and non) and their effects on him.

**Ohirume: Huh. That actually makes a lot of sense.**

**Having a way OP legendary travel with the group -without one of them catching them- is not only reasonable, but also something that's happened in the Anime multiple times.**

**Not to mention, that's a really good reason for Mew to want to follow them. *sly smirk* Imagine their reaction to the 'Phantom Child' story.**

(and yes, my demented mind gave a freaking gender on all legendary-mythical pokemon except arceus, who for me is technically a fourth dimensional being [aka eldrich])

**Yugo: *snickers* Hey, it's not that weird.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

okokok, i admit i would like to see some decent legendary interactions like "ashes of the past" and and "ash just reward" cuz lets be honest, the legendaries in the majority of the fanfics in existence are:

1- one arc-chapter stand

**Ohirume: True.**

2- so OP that is ridiculous (which sometimes is true actually, but here im talking about something like a thanos infinity snap)

**Ohirume: So True!**

3- inexistent

**Seishin: … You mean, like … they just never show up?**

**Ohirume: *scratches head* I'm not actually sure I've seen that before.**

or, even worse, arceus forbid, giratina's help, the "ash got betrayed and became op with all legendaries following him like he's arceus son and get all the female's ass for himself cuz wynaut" type of stories. I have some serious trouble tolerating those kind of fanfiction,

**Ohirume: THANK YOU! Seriously! What the **** is the appeal behind those?! Why are there so many?!**

**Most of the reasons they betray him don't even make sense!**

**And the harem-thing! Just, WHY?! I know it's a part of some cultures and natural for Elephant Seals, but it's gotten to the point that I stop reading a story the ****instant**** something like that pops up!**

**I can stand for A LOT of bat ****, psychotic stuff but not that!**

**My ****limit**** is when multiple people are ****attracted**** to the same person. Because that isn't harem, that's high school movie drama!**

**Seishin: I could not agree more.**

**Yugo: Woah. Even Yukiro doesn't like the idea. And his favorite movie is Son of the Mask.**

**Mizuro: *gags* Oh, dear lord. Why?**

**Seishin: Why not? It's nightmarishly cartoony, graphic, and just plain confusing. It's everything I stand for! :D**

**My favorite scene is when that lady's head turns into nothing but nose. The snot. THE SNOT!**

the only one who has a similar concept that i ever liked was even as betrayed story, it was ash leaving on his own accord after a really lucky win in the unova league.

**Ohirume: Okay, that one actually sounds a little interesting. But, if there's any harem-esque stuff, please tell me so I don't even try to find it.**

**…**

**Ohirume: Anyway, Wizzer. I can tell you put ****a lot**** of thought into this and I'm really liking these concepts. Not just because they work from a logical standpoint, but because of how rare a good handful of them are too.**

**Still, there are some things I'm not too sure about. YET.**

**But, you have given me a lot of cool stuff to consider. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what makes the cut. ;P**

**Seishin: EMOTICON!**

**Ohirume: Stop it, you freak! *clears throat* Thanks, Wizzer.**

.

From AlphaGodzilla19 (Trix chapter 42):

That episode gave several Japanese children seizures.

**Yugo: *sweat drops* Uh, yeah. We know. It was because of the extreme red and blue flashes. We found the episode online and that happened ****A LOT****.**

**Seishin: -_- We stated this in the Dratini chapter's post chat. Y'know another banned episode.**

**Ohirume: Also, I made an Omake of the actual, unedited episode and posted it in "Random-ish stuff on the side." So, people can read the episode without any risk.**

**Omega: And, it wasn't 'several.' It was well over 600.**

**Gem: *frowns* Aren't you guys being kind of harsh?**

**Faux: *frowns* Yeah. Maybe they just didn't know about all that stuff.**

**Omega: That still doesn't explain why they decided to say this about a fanfiction where the only risk of having a seizure is if their computer is somehow that bad.**

.

From Johnathen Youngs (Trix chapter 42):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Story is looking amazing

**Ohirume: Thank y-**

Deadpool: cant wait to see you guys continue mabey you can add some YouTubers like chuggaaconroy

**Seishin: Hey, DP! Awesome to see you! Also, who dat?**

Pinkie pie: or mabey munching orange mabey you can even include poke sweets

**Seishin: Okay, we've at least heard of Munching Orange. No idea what the Yvel poke sweets is though.**

**Omega: What the **** is this? A gathering of fourth-wall shatterers?**

Anna: that would be a great idea mom and dad or mabey others like purple rodri and sully pwnz

**Omega: … what?**

Strawberry: or general secura sotry is awsome mabey professor paradox will show up

**Ohirume: Okay. ****That**** actually sounds like it could happen. Hmm. Although, I'll have to look over Paradox's lore to see if he can span the multiverse. Well, more than ****his**** multiverse.**

**Omega: *Sweat drops* That's my thing. I'm the dimension walker here.**

**Ohirume: Well, sure. But people actually know who Professor Paradox is.**

**Omega: … Yeah, fair enough.**

(Anna and strawberry are my ocs deadpool and pinkie pie are their parents strawberry is slightly older and more mature and is straight and anna is lesboan and child like and innocent)

**Omega: Oh. That makes a little more sense.**

**Ohirume: *blinks in surprise* Gotta admit, that's a new angle.**

**Seishin: And, don't worry, Rob ain't judging you.**

**Omega: Plus, it'd be really hypocritical if he was. This freak had a five-year-old, Omnitrix wearing Ash Ketchum have a half-ghost baby with a dog.**

**Faux: Mightyena.**

**Omega: Whatever.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 42):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank-**

**Gem: *runs past while screaming* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ohirume: Gem! What's wrong?!**

**Gem: There's some frowning freak in a black hoodie chasing me! He keeps hitting me with a spoon for some reason!**

**Seishin: O_O Wait, the Ginosaji's going after ****you****?! I thought I set him on Rob!**

**Ohirume: You did what?**

**Ginosaji: *Enters room; glaring at Gem* *Raises spoon and walks menacingly!***

**Seishin: *Thoughts; Patrick Star voice* MENACINGLY!**

**Gem: AH! He's here! Someone do something!**

**Ohirume: We can't! The Ginosaji is impossible to stop! It'll just keep hitting you with a spoon until your dead! It won't even let you kill yourself!**

**Gem: *gulps***

**Seishin: Oh, calm down. I had a backup plan in case of this. YO! Kinofoku!**

**Ohirume: Kino what now?**

**Kinofoku: *Walks into room* *description: white clothing, wielding golden fork, everything else the same* *glares at Ginosaji***

**Ginosaji: *sets sights on Kinofoku and glares* *raises spoon***

**Kinofoku: *raises fork***

***tink***

****Time Skip … in a comment response for some reason****

**Seishin: I'm gonna be honest, I did not see this coming. :l**

**Ohirume: I- I don't think anyone could have expected this.**

**Gem: I don't get what's so weird about it.**

**Omni Force: *randomly walks into room***

**Nuevo: Hey, what's going- *notices Ginosaji and Kinofoku* Uh, who are the guys angrily playing Chinese Checkers with a fork and a spoon?**

**Mizuro: *surprised gasp* Holy ****! It's a ******* Ginosaji!**

**Illavera: A what?**

**Omega: It's Japanese for 'silver spoon' and the main antagonist of ****_The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon_****. It's an R Rated parody trailer.**

**Nuevo: … what?**

**Mizuro: Okay! We are watching the video! NOW! *drags Mizuro and Illavera away***

**Seishin: … Well. I guess we didn't need the Seidonodeba.**

**Seidonodeba: *description: yellow clothing, wielding bronze knife (flat end facing forward), everything else the same* *looks down sorrowfully; still glaring and frowning like usual***

**Omega: … How many of those do you have?**

**Seishin: Just two more. The Haganenohashi(Steel chopsticks) and the Suzunowara(tin drinking straw).**

**Omega: Okay. What are you on?**

**Ohirume: My headaches.**

**Seishin: NYAN JACK! Weird censored version.**

**Jack Jack Jack Jack, Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack**

**Jack's so unhappy cause he's running from the Ginosaji**

**Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack**

**Jack's so unhappy cause he's running from the Spoon**

**Jack Jack Jack Jack, (and again) Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack**

**Jack's so unhappy cause he's running from the Ginosaji**

**Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow crag ow ow ow ow**

**Jack's so unhappy cause he's running from the Spoon**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 42):

Feedback the conductoid due to it being erased and having electric powers.

.

Klipper

**Seishin: *game show announcer voice* OH! So, sorry Klippy my boy! That is incorrect!**

**Yugo: Do remember that the form appeared completely human in both silhouette and in when Ash actually turned into it.**

**Omega: 'In when'?**

**Yugo: Don't look at me. Yukiro's the one who gave me that cue card.**

**Seishin: YUP! Thank you, my lovely assistant!**

**Yugo: … What have I gotten myself into?**

.

From GoldenGirlGalaxy (Trix chapter 42):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

This was a really good chapter all things considered. It explained some of the lore without it being too out of place and finally found some resolution to a plot point that will change up status quo without completely toppling the story. I can't wait to see how Brock and Misty will interact with their Pokemon while they are also Pokemon.

**Ohirume: WOO!**

.

Also, the Change Lens are a good idea in my opinion, especially since they have faults and limitations compared to the Omnitrix. And you foreshadowed them enough that it doesn't come too much out of left field.

**Ohirume: *massive relieved sigh* Oh, thank goodness! I was genuinely worried about that.**

I was really hyped to see Ash finally complete them and for Misty and Brock to finally be given a chance to understand their Pokéballs.

**Omega: … Y'know, I'll give you a pass on the 'pokéballs' thing.**

Though for a question, will there be any sort of Power Integration for the Lens?

**Ohirume: Good question. Although, I won't say.**

**Gem: What? But that doesn't seem like that much of a spoiler.**

**Ohirume: I won't say, because we're getting the answer ****early**** in the next chapter. Remember the jumbo dragonite thing?**

***bright smile* I already have that part typed out.**

**If it weren't for that, I would have answered this without hesitation.**

Also, do they need to get Pokéballs for whoever is using the Change Lens?

**Ohirume: Oh … I did not think of that. That's goin' on the list. Thank you.**

.

As for the deleted form, I want to say it was probably something similar to the Ultimate Ben thing from Ultimate Alien, due to the fact that it was Ash with the symbol on his chest and because it ended up triggering Power Integration.

**Seishin: *Game show announcer voice* Good guess, G/G/G! But no dice!**

**Yugo: Keep in mind it's an Omnitrix. Not an Ultimatrix.**

**Ohirume: Sorry.**

**But since you were the last person to guess before this was posted, how about a hint?**

**It's a ****species**** that no Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Nemetrix/alternate-dimension-watch-thing user has EVER used. Not even in the non-canon crag … that the actual creators made. Although, I wouldn't be surprise if someone else worked it into a Fanfiction and/or Fanart.**

**In the Ben 10 universe, the species has only ever been seen in the form of living specimens. Both good and bad. *wink***

**Omega: And before you ask, the species ****is**** in the canon Omnitrix. It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie.**

**Seishin: Rest in peace, you cartoon genius. *sniffle* Rest in peace. :'(**

**Also, if it turns out that the Omnitrix having that DNA was actually retconned, keep in mind: Multiverse.**

.

Also, a question that has been bugging me about your story. What do you plan to do with Ash's traveling companions and Pokemon if you make it to Honnen? I know it's still a ways off, but I'm just curious, namely because of how much closer Ash is to everyone, particularly his Pokemon.

**Ohirume: Oh … You might have a point about that.**

**Knowing Trix, it might be something along the lines of 'ask what they want.' I mean, he does have ten slots where only three are perpetually taken up.**

**Yugo: As for Brock and Misty, we know Brock's making a comeback. Misty, on the other hand, was practically forced home because her sisters are … her sisters.**

**Ohirume: Yeah. I'll have to think that over.**

.

From Wizzer96 (chapter 42):

im actually pretty chill, even excited about the lens. these are the reasons:

1- more interactions, both for comedy and wholesome-fluff stuff (like the pair GM getting to know their pokemons on a whole other level)

**Faux: It's awesome, right?!**

2- can add some actually serious plot about an evil team trying to steal them (i think this should actually come later, maybe during the jotho arc, with some rebelling team rockets not giving a **** that giovanni is gonna fry them if they hurt his grandson *wink* *wink*)

**Ohirume: The more you say stuff like that … the more I can't help but appreciate the way you think.**

**Omega: Which is also why Rob rarely lets me talk to you directly during your reviews. He knows I'll find a reason to say something negative.**

**Faux: Also, don't worry too much. Trix knows how powerful the Lenses can be and … well, he's got something in mind.**

**Seishin: :)**

3- for mind-****ing the tRio, making them believe that the phantom is an infectious disease or some **** like that

**Ohirume: *crazed laughter* Okay, that's pretty good! I've got something else in mind, but that is good!**

.

for those hating comments i suggest to read them while drinking a cup of coffee and an open page of google images "haters gonna hate" \\_(ツ)_/

**Ohirume: *snickers* I'll keep that in mind the next time I get a hate review.**

**Omega: Although, he was actually referring to other stories he's read. The closest we got to a legit hate review was from N-san in chapter 1 back on July 15****th****, 2019.**

**Ohirume: *groans* I keep telling you guys; that wasn't a hate review. They were giving constructive criticism and voicing their opinion.**

**Seishin: Still, they could have typed in a more appropriate guest name. :I**

also

.

.

.

.

**Seishin: Alsooooooo? ,':l**

.

.

.

.

.

GOOD CHAP

**Yugo: Normally, we save what's about to happen for one of B.F.P.'s reviews. But what the Yvel, you've put us in a good mood.**

**…**

**Ohirume: *Sigh* Alright, Yukiro. Just get it over with.**

**Seishin: *snickers* Aww, calm down, Rob. I'm not messing with ****you**** on this one.**

**Omega: *glares at Seishin accusingly* Then what ****did**** you do?**

**Seishin: Oh, nothing much.**

**I just took the Little Baby's Ice Cream freak, gave them the face from the original version of the live action Sonic The Hedgehog, made it so they can only make the same noises as MisterEpicMan's fully covered pink suit guy, put them on an infinite loop where they do the, uh … thing that the petting zoo animals did in Stewie's nightmare(Family Guy), and then I put them in the girl's bathroom.**

**Funny, right? :)**

**Omega: What the actual ******** **** is wrong with you?**

**Seishin: ;P lol.**

**Yugo: We should get that … thing out of here before-**

**Illavera: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ohirume: Too late.**

.

.

*Deleted scenes

Safari Zone – Kaiser explaining the Safari Zone rules:

Why: Didn't work for later on

Where: Self-explanatory

.

Brock and Misty stood at the front desk as Kaiser was rifling through a cabinet. Ash sat on a couch and pet Soot as she laid on his lap. Pikachu and Clefairy were looking at the surrounding pictures curiously.

Kaiser turned back around and place a bucket of green pokéballs and three fishing rods on the counter, "Here. You get ten balls each and you're on a three-hour time limit."

Brock waved a hand, "Actually, we're not here to catch anything. We were just hoping to do some sightseeing."

"Doesn't matter." Kaiser stated matter-of-factly, "It's required that you take the Safari Balls with you in case you change your mind at some point after you enter. Whether or not you actually use them is up to you. Time limit stays the same." He glared, "The Safari balls and these fishing rods are the only things you'll be allowed to use to catch any Pokémon. No other types of pokéballs are allowed and none of your Pokémon can be used for battles." He motioned towards his holstered gun, "Breaking these rules will result in-" He froze up when and flinched as Ash flashed a quick Intimidate. Kaiser gulped, "W-well- They're not allowed, and I have security cameras everywhere."

.

Safari Zone – finding the dratini picture:

Why: I preferred the idea where Ash and Soot knew about the Dragons in advance

Where: Duh / Not sure why I include this section for all of these

.

Pikachu continued looking around the pictures before blinked in surprise and pointing at one, "_Hey, Ash. Isn't that a dratini?_"

Ash and Soot jerked and looked at him in shock, "What?!"

They looked where he pointed to find an old picture of what looked like a younger Kaiser smiling and crouching down next to a dratini with an 'X' scratched into the side of its horn. The ran over immediately.

Soot smiled brightly, "Holy Yvel, you're right!"

Misty looked back in surprise, "What is it?"

Ash removed the picture from the wall, "Look. It's a dratini."

.

Safari Zone – After Kaiser's cover story about the dratini:

Why: wasn't feeling it / part of the rough draft where Ash and Soot didn't know before hand

Where: *yawn*

.

Kaiser took a deep breath, "I just don't want to make that mistake again." He started walking towards the entrance, "I need some fresh air. You'll be free to enter the Safari Zone when I get back." He closed the door behind him before anyone could respond.

Misty frowned, "Now I kind of feel bad for him."

Soot sweat dropped, "Than, you might like to know how much of that was a lie."

Brock looked at her in confusion, "Wait, what? How could you tell?"

"It was actually a few things." Ash responded before raising a finger, "For one, he's been cold and distant this entire time, yet he had no problem with telling us about his mistake. This was likely for us to take pity on him and not pry." He raised a second finger, "Second, during the entire explanation, he had his back turned to us." He raised a third finger, "And third, that photo wasn't doctored. It was definitely thirty years old and the tech required to doctor photo wasn't that advance back then."

Brock sweat dropped, "You knew he was lying too?"

Ash nodded, "The whole time."

Misty glared at Ash, "Well, why didn't you call him out on it?!"

Pikachu nodded, "_Yeah!_"

Ash frowned, "Because he really does feel guilty about it."

Clefairy blinked in surprise, "_What do you mean?_"

"He means the effect the dratini thing had on the Safari Zone." Soot replied somberly, "Everything he said about trainers flooding in and trashing the place really happened." Her frowned deepened, "And given his tone, he really does blame himself."

Misty raised a brow, "Wait. Was the point of all of that to keep us from feeling sorry for him or not?"

Ash and Soot blinked in surprise and shared a look.

Ash looked back at his friends, "I, uh- I think we were going for getting the facts straight."

Brock raised a brow, "So, there really are dratini here?"

Soot shrugged, "Maybe. Given the picture, Kaiser might have befriended one and is trying to protect them."

.

Double (part 2: Ditto) – Ditto taken instead:

Why: Seemed to make less sense given what I've made Team Rocket's reason for following the group

Where:

.

They all ran into the room and stared in shock. The side wall had a gaping hole blown into it; right where the work bench was. Duplica was laying on the ground.

Brock grimaced, "Duplica!" He ran over and propped her up, "Come on! Wake up!"

Duplica slowly opened her eyes. She groaned, sat up, and held her head, "Ugh. What happened?"

Everyone else ran and crouched down.

"We were kind off hoping you would know." Soot said worriedly before glancing at the wall.

Duplica blinked in surprise and followed her gaze. She flinched and jumped to her feet, "Dear Arceus! What the Yvel-" She jerked, and her eyes widened, "Ditto!"

Misty's eyes widened in shock, "Ditto did this?!"

Duplica shook her head, "Two people and a meowth busted in and kidnapped Ditto!" She held her head, "I'm pretty sure I got Tackled by a weezing."

Misty groaned, "Of course."

Brock pinched the bridge of his nose, "Team Rocket."

Duplica blinked in surprise, "You know them?"

Soot sighed in annoyance, "I'm sorry to say we do. They're thieves who do this kind of thing a lot."

"We run into more times than should really make sense." Ash followed before pulling out and tossing up a pokéball, "Pidgeotto!"

The Bird Pokémon emerged in the air, "_What's going- Woah!_" She cried out upon seeing the wall. She sweat dropped, "_Uh._"

Soot spoke up, "It's Team Rocket again. They stole this girls ditto and we need you to find them."

Pidgeotto nodded with a determined glare, "_Alright._" She turned and flew out the hole.

.

Ditto – scrapped title:

Why: I don't entirely know.

Extra: I might end up using this at some point in the future; since Duplica shows up again in Johto.  
Tell me what you think about that idea.

.

**You Thought It Was Pikachu! But It Was I, Ditto!**

**(Seishin: Ha ha! JoJo meme!**

**Omega: Ew.)**

.

Double – alternate title:

Why: Not really sure / probably would have used this if it happened a bit more in the chapters

.

**The Two Where Ash Carries Soot A Lot**

.

Porygon – Team Rocket's 1st scene of the chapter:

Why: I just … wasn't feeling it.

Where: After group climbs onto Porygon / meant to be a scene change (Hey, including this part actually makes sense this time)

Ash sweat dropped, 'I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment.' He shook it off and ran over to pick up his Fairy and Electric-types, "Come on. Franz did have a point."

Everyone nodded and loaded onto Porygon before they started moving along the virtual highway.

**Seishin: Life is highway!**

**I wanna ride it all night long!**

**Omega: What the **** are you doing?! This is supposed to be "A World Without Danger"!**

**Seishin: Says you. ›:I**

.

*Team Rocket

The tRio stood in front of a line of traffic barricades holding back massive piles of pokéballs at the exit to one of the highway tubes.

Jessie smirked and struck a pose, "To prevent the destruction of the world!"

James followed suit, "To protect the peace of the world!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovey, charming, Katakiyaku … -th."

Meowth sweat dropped from behind them, "Dat ain't da right motto."

Jessie glared back at him, "Hey, this episode got banned worldwide and only aired in japan. The Japanese motto makes sense here."

Meowth crossed his arms, "Still, did ya have ta do da direct translation? You know dat never works. Just check out da 'Crossin' Field' April fools cover from Amalee/LeeandLie."

**Seishin: HA! I love this cat!**

James slumped forward, "I know. But I couldn't think of a long enough rhyme that ended in the -th sound."

Jessie glared at Meowth and held up a fist, "What did I say about all that fourth-wall crag?!"

Meowth deadpanned, "Jess, you literally started it when you said da word 'episode'."

"There you are!" They heard a familiar red-head shout.

The trio looked over to see Ash and co. flying towards them on Porygon. All of them were glaring.

"Right on cue." Meowth said in a bored tone.

James looked at him, "Hey, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it, today."

Meowth yawned, "Didn't get much sleep."

Jessie deadpanned, "You slept for fourteen hours last night."

Meowth yawned again, "I don' get it eitha. I think the autha just bein' weird again."

**Ohirume: Hey!**

**Omega: You wrote that! How can you argue it?!**

**Ohirume: *grumbles***


	6. Comment response (02-05-20 – 03-25-20)

**Ohirume: Before we start, there's something I can't help but talk about.**

**As of 03/20/2020, "Pokémon Trix: Tales of Soot and Ash" is officially a part of Royal-Canadian-Flame's Community 'Ash ketchum is a pokemon!' and I literally could not be more grateful and excited.**

**And I don't even mean for the increased publicity that this may bring the story.**

**Seishin: Although, that is a nice perk. ;)**

**Ohirume: *chuckles with an eye roll* Yeah, yeah.**

**I've wanted to have Trix in a community for a long time. I even thought about creating a "Pokémon x Ben 10" or an "Omnitrix in another world" community just to make it happen. *rubs back of head nervously* Although, I thought that seemed a little desperate. *sweat drops* That and I have no idea how to do that or what kind of commitment founding a community will require.**

**To whoever on the staff included Pokémon Trix (I'm assuming that's how that works), if you're reading this, I cannot thank you enough for including my story. 'Ash ketchum is a pokemon!' is even one of my favorite Pokémon communities and has introduced me to so many stories over the years.**

**This feels like a huge milestone and I literally couldn't be happier about it.**

**Thank you SO much!**

.

From Johnathen Youngs (Trix chapter 42):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Omega: Oh. That makes a little more sense.

.

Ohirume: *blinks in surprise* Gotta admit, that's a new angle.

.

What do you mean huh Ohirume

**Ohirume: *flinches and waves hands defensively* No no no no no! I didn't mean it like that!**

***nervous chuckle while scratching cheek* I- I just haven't really seen that concept put into effect. Mostly because, I don't really look up stories like that. *bows* I really meant no disrespect.**

**Omega: If you were referring to me, I just had no ******* idea who Anna and Strawberry were.**

**Your parenthesis explanation at the end helped A LOT.**

.

Anywho thanks for answering my questions

**Yugo: You're welcome.**

if you want to you can include my ocs in your story

**Ohirume: I'm uh- not too sure about that. It's nothing against you! I just- I think you know your characters better than I do.**

***Sweat drops and chuckles nervously* If I suddenly took them, I'd probably mess up their personalities like crazy.**

**Seishin: Still, we'd be happy to 'chat' with them in these responses.**

**OR in a chain of private messages. :D**

**Omega: The latter, of which, you would need an account for.**

as for your questions

.

Chuggaaconroy is a youtuber who's done plenty of Pokémon let's plays as well as others I recommend looking him up and watching his video all though best way is with head phones all the way up and have them bleed from his screaming

**Seishin: o_o Noted.**

he once in Pokémon emerald caught a groudon in a ness ball

**Illavera: Ness ball?! There's a pokéball named after main character of Earthbound?!**

**Ohirume: I think that was just autocorrect being a glitch. Literally.**

**Faux: *sweat drops* Yeah. I think they meant to put Nest Ball. It works well against Pokémon that don't have that much experience.**

**Illavera: … Oh. *nervous chuckle* Sorry.**

.

Pokesweets are alternate versions of designed as sweet treats and with new typing and attacks for example bulbasaur is a brownie charmer is a strawberry and squirtle is a pie I also recommended looking it up

**Seishin: :) Okay, that sounds like fun! Maybe I can use some of those on my League Team. What do you say, Rob?**

**Ohirume: I say … It's already on the list.**

**Seishin: WOO!**

.

I do hope you continue I find this story enjoyable and fun

**Ohirume: Oh, I am definitely continuing.**

though I do hope your characters don't Interrupt it too much nothing against them just it can make a story hard to read sometimes

**Seishin: Awww. :(**

**Omega: *raised brow* Wait. When you say 'interrupt,' do you mean the thing where Yukiro literally jumps into a chapter? Or our mid-chapter chats?**

**Yugo: I'm gonna guess both.**

**Seishin: :I**

.

Deadpool: please continue

**Seishin: ;P Can do DP!**

Pinkie pie: you guys are amazing

**Omega: *deadpanned* How people can say that non-sarcastically is still beyond me.**

**Ohirume: *glares at Omega* Will you give it a rest already?!**

Anna: we really enjoy it

**Gem: Thanks Anna!**

Strawberry: you deserve a tv tropes page or a wiki

**Ohirume: I actually have been considering that. Still, I suck at art.**

.

I do hope to see more and could the aliem be a vreedle or is it mabey eon species cant wait to find out

**Seishin: *game show announcer voice* Not a bad GoGo, JoYo! But, I'm afraid that's incorrect!**

**Ohirume: Still, those are pretty good guesses.**

**Yugo: Decagon Vreedle -the canon vreedle form in Ben Tennyson Prime's Omnitrix- does match the hint we gave in the last comment response. It was never used and has been verified to exist.**

**Seishin: It was given the official name by Derrick James Wyatt; Omniverse's art director.**

**Yugo: However, Ash did say he used the form before it was deleted. I think he would have noticed the gray skin and lack of nose.**

**Ohirume: Chronians -Eon's retconned species- could literally be one decision change away from being correct. They perfectly resemble humans -namely at a younger age-, did exist in the "Race Against Time" Omnitrix, and has a more than fair chance of being included in the story on account of the multiverse concept.**

**But I can neither guarantee, nor deny, that I'll include chronians in the story. I'll think it over.**

**Omega: Also, there is one problem. But, not with your guesses.**

**Revealing the deleted form in the story won't be as easy as you may think.**

**It's long gone and the only person who would know what the form was would have to be someone who fully knows what the Omnitrix is and who knows that the 'non-Pokémon' are aliens from another dimension. In other words, ****nobody**** from Trix's Pokémon world.**

**Ohirume: Still, it won't be impossible. Just … ****near**** impossible without pulling a Yukiro-level Deus Ex Machina.**

**Seishin: *GIR voice* Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Omega: No, freak. That's bad.**

**Seishin: *GIR voice; pouting* Awwwwwwww.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 42):

I'm Gonna guess it's Ash's Human form isn't it.

Klipper

**Seishin: *game show announcer voice* OOO! So sorry, Klipper the ripper! That's strike two of … infinity. There's no limit to how many times you're allowed to guess.**

**Omega: *glances at Seishin; sweat dropping* Uh … right.**

**Yugo: While human DNA has been verified to be in the Omnitrix -or more specifically the Argitrix-, it's never been verified that an Omnitrix user can access their own birth species.**

**Ohirume: Still, you're close.**

.

From Supertoe (Trix chapter 42):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Was that an Austin Powers reference?

**Seishin: Probably, although we have no idea what you're referring to. :P**

**Ohirume: To clarify, I haven't actually seen any Austin Powers movies.**

**Mizuro: *horrified gasp***

**Ohirume: I know. I know.**

**Still, I have looked up scenes on YouTube. Freaking Hilarious.**

**Yugo: If you meant the 'Ten Billion percent' thing, that was meant to be a Dr. Stone reference.**

**Omega: The Virtualization Chambers were Code Lyoko.**

**Seishin: Franz's personality – nothing specific. Rob was just havin' fun. :)**

***Over a freaking month later***

**Ohirume: Austin Powers update - I found the movies on Netflix and already watched them all.**

**Seishin: WOO! Ill-tempered, mutated Sea Bass!**

**Ohirume: *snickers* Yeah. I have to admit, they're even better than I expected. But I did not expect that many adult jokes … granted, I didn't check the rating before watching.**

**I also didn't expect Dr. Evil to be that hilariously inept as a villain.**

**Omega: Speaking of, Scott Evil is by far my favorite character.**

**Mizuro: Really?**

**Omega: Well duh. He's a smart aleck, sarcastic, ******* who condescendingly points out holes in everything Evil does and regularly insults him. Why would I not like him?**

**Seishin: What about in the last movie? (· ****ᴗ****·****)**

**Omega: *glares at Seishin* Shut up.**

Also, should probably catch Misty and Brock while theyre transformed so someone else doesn't.

**Omega: Like we told GoldenGirlGalaxy, it's on the list.**

.

From DemonicCat88 (Trix chapter 42):

Keep me updated on a new chapter it's amazing and I love that you made it a crossover

**Ohirume: Thank you.**

**Omega: Still, not much of a crossover. All Ohi-rumor did was take an Omnitrix, throw it onto an Ash Ketchum's wrist, and give him a dog for a daughter. Ben Tennyson's nowhere to be seen.**

**Ohirume: *glares at Omega* HEY! It's still enough of a crossover to be appropriately found on the "Pokémon + Ben 10 crossovers" page! And I am far from the first person to do the 'someone in another world gets the watch' concept!**

***perks up and blinks in surprise* Wait, Ohi-rumor?**

**Omega: It's not easy to turn your username into a K-rated insult.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 5):

I actually liked the part Yukiro explained about the puppet trick explains what the heck Soot was doing and what it was.

.

Klipper

**Seishin: *Looks at Ohirume; sneering* HA!**

**Ohirume: *sigh***

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 43):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank-**

**D.A. Kermit: Lit.**

**D.A. Mr. Perfect Cell: **** it Kermit!**

**Ohirume: … Do we have permission to use them?**

**Seishin: Not even a little.**

**Ohirume: Crag. DevilArtemis, if you're reading this -for some reason- I'm sorry and hope that this sentence acts as a decent enough disclaimer.**

**… ****Oh. And sorry for using the Zarbon thing back in the ALPN chapter.**

**D.A./Kaggyfilms Shallot: HA HA I'M A RIPOFF!**

**D.A. Mr. Perfect Cell/The Incredible Bug Daddy: *8-bit glass* Uh ha h- *record scratch* Wait wha?! Did you seriously use that stupid ******* monster name that that bald guy gave me?!**

**Seishin: *Masaaki Yuasa's "Mind Game" 'kami' voice* YEEEESSSS! :D**

**D.A. Mr. Perfect Cell: *deadpanned* … That's it. We're gone. Come on guys. Hey, Green guy!**

**D.A. Kermit: Yeah, Cell?**

**Omega: *sweat drops* I think he meant me, Frogger. *snap* *sci-fi portal sound***

**Seishin: *waves* Bye Cell! Say hi to Ugandan Knuckles whose memory I wiped of that promise he made to you to leave you alone after you freed him from Minecraft and who I told where the new arena was!**

**D.A. Mr. Perfect Cell: WAIT WHAT?!**

**D.A. Ugandan Knuckles: E-**

**Ohirume: NO NO NO NO! We are not doing that!**

**D.A. Ugandan Knuckles: Aww … Can I do tha otha thing?**

**Ohirume: Ugh. Fine. It's cringy, but there's nothing inherently wrong with it.**

**D.A. Ugandan Knuckles: Thank you my brudda! *click* Do you know de way?**

**D.A. Mr. Perfect Cell:  
NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
!**

***Insert one of the D. Artemis's outro songs***

**…**

**Ohirume: *sigh* Yeah. I typed all of that out before "Perfect Cell Vs Budget Increase Frieza" was posted.**

**…**

**Ohirume: One last thing. Pretty sure Artemis's content is rated R, if not just a smidge below.**

**Omega: … Did you just say 'smidge?'**

**Ohirume: Oh, give it a rest.**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 43):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Me:*excitee that a new chapter is up*

Also me:*spits drink all over during the kissing part* "oh well, at least it makes some sens-" *read the part were Soot ******* swallow the bags* "WHAT THE ####"

**Seishin: HA!**

.

this was my reaction from these precise moments, as for the rest im really excited for the second part of the pikachu tribe.

Though i have some question regarding the... Kissing conseguences: since kissing is such a big action, as you say equal to mating, this would mean that a kiss on the cheek is basically saying you love him/her, if that's so, what about latias of pokemon heroes...oh i see, you evil genius, so you're preparing the ingredients for adding latias on the journey.

**Laura: I don't think that'll happen. At least, not to that degree.**

**Faux: Yeah. Laura and I already have Altoshipping covered.**

**Ohirume: In all seriousness, the concept is entirely biological. Also, I'm not really sure a 'kiss on the cheek' is a thing for Pokémon … that haven't picked up the trait from humans.**

**They lick. They're animals.**

**Yugo: Also, we spoiled the mating concept back in "Ch10: Bulbasaur."**

**Seishin: Yeah. *wicked smirk* The chapter where Pidgeotto tried to kiss Ash's unconscious Braviary form.**

**And remember this little threat that Trix gave Surge's raichu back in the Vermillion chapter? *quite fury Ash voice* "If you ever talk about my little girl like that again, I'll mangle your reproductive esophagus to the point that all of your descendants will be rotom."**

Also when i read the pregnant by kissing part i immediately imagined the anime "if you look at me, i might get pregnant"... I'd say they're pretty closely related.

**Ohirume: *blinks in surprise* There's actually an anime with that premise?**

Should we add a pokemon version of the skyrim guards? Like "i used to adventure around, like you, then i took a stone edge on the knee" xD

**Ohirume: … I, uh, never got into Skyrim.**

**I mean, I think I've heard the 'arrow to the knee' thing before and I ****definitely**** know Fus Ro Dah. But that's it. Sorry.**

**Mizuro: *glares at Ohirume* Have you no shame?**

**Ohirume: *glares back at Mizuro* Hey, don't be a hypocrite! If I don't know about it, that means you don't know about it either! You're a figment!**

**Seishin: *wearing Dragonborn helmet backwards* Just goes to show how crazy you are. Looks at readers Doesn't it? … Oh.**

**Rob, you forgot the asterisks for the action descriptor.**

***Looks at readers* Better. Doesn't it?**

.

From Johnathen Youngs (Trix chapter 43):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Not a bad GoGo, JoYo uh what?

**Seishin: It's a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference. :D**

**Y'know- JoYo; Johnathen Youngs. GoGo; 'not a bad go'. **

**Does, uh- does that make sense? ( ·_·')**

**Omega: To clarify, it was not an insult. It was just Seishin giving a weird and obscure nickname. And him being an idiot as usual.**

**Seishin: ( -_-') Hey.**

So only azimuth knows or is it azimuth cant wait to find it but I wonder what the form is oh well cant wait to find out it's tough you guys did do a good job and making it unknown but at the same time giving hints

**Ohirume: Thank you.**

**Seishin: Although, as you've likely already seen, the form will have been revealed to be Osmosian. Not in the story, but by someone guessing it right.  
ˉ\\_(****ツ****)_/ˉ Sorry.**

**Omega: And while Azmuth would undoubtedly know that, he's still not the only candidate.**

though our of curiosity could ash meet ben 10 and if so witch version cant wait

**Ohirume: I have been considering something like but I'm not sure how to implement it without messing up the story … although, spin-offs are always a thing.**

**I am ****not**** throwing Ben in Trix's world and letting him become a trainer because the concept of "Someone gets Isekai-ed into Pokémon and suddenly decides to become a trainer" has been played out like Yvel. And not just for Ben 10.**

**But I have been imagining Ash in a B10 world like a non-reincarnation Isekai.**

**As for which version- well… I've thought of ****a few**** things for each version.**

**Okay, more than a few:**

***Classic 10-year-old (Original):**

**This Ben would probably be really interested in Ash's non-alien forms and even see him as a kind-of-mentor. Well … more like a ****maybe**** on the 'mentor' thing.**

**There'd obviously be some rough patches/starts involving arguments about what from to use and when and a touch of jealousy from Ben about Ash's different forms, Power Integration, and his watch's extra mode(s) and feature(s).**

**But I like to imagine it playing along decently as a whole.**

***Classic 15+ (Alien Force/Ultimate/Omniverse):**

**This Ben would likely see Ash as a trustworthy partner like in that crossover with Generator Rex. After seeing Ash in action, that is.**

**If it's in Force/Ultimate, the starting interaction would involve Ben attacking Ash by thinking he's Albedo who he thought made ****another**** Omnitrix and got stuck in a different human form. Why? Because, no canon version of Ben is a full-blown genius who would figure out how far-fetched that idea is. At least … not immediately.**

**If it's in Omniverse, it be ****a lot**** easier for him to understand after he met Ben 23 and/or went through that multiverse nonsense.**

**Plus, if it's after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode 1 "Fame," there would be a recurring or continuous gimmick of Ash struggling with the idea of the entire pla- galaxy knowing about the Omnitrix and him being uncomfortable with the fame that comes with everyone knowing. In this situation, Tennyson would be more than happy to help Ash by drawing the paparazzi's attention.**

***Reboot(any season past the first):**

***annoyed sigh* ****This**** Ben would be ridiculously jealous that Ash has had his watch for so much longer and has Power Integration.**

**He would definitely try to one-up Ash at every turn; even during attacks. He'd also annoy Ash to no end from his immature antics, 'civilian endangering' one-up attempts, bragging about having the 'more advance(A.K.A. evolved)' Omnitrix, and overall selfishness.**

**Reboot would also question why the Yvel Ash would make the Change Lenses. It'd be a mindset of 'why would you let someone else use ****your**** Omnitrix. It's YOURS.'**

**… *****flinch* Holy ****, Reboot Ben is a more immature, more selfish, and dumber Gen 1 Gary.**

**Mizuro: *eyes widened in shock* Oh ****.**

**Ohirume: Although, I have to admit, Reboot Gwen would probably get along really well with Trix and be ecstatic about the Lenses. Seeing as it's been four seasons and she doesn't have a viable grasp on magic/mana manipulation like the classic.**

**They'd also get along due to the fact that Ash is actually smart and will hear what she has to say during battle. Something that usually takes five attempts for Reboot Ben to do for the rest of that one episode.**

**…**

**Ohirume: You also can't help but wonder how Classic 10yr old or Reboot would react to Soot.**

**I'm not including 15+ in that reactiong because of the 2****nd**** season Alien Force episode "Save The Last Dance."**

also I recommend you guys read 5 years later by kuro the artist basically it is a crossover with danny phantom and ben 10 I recommend you check it out

**Yugo: We have heard of that.**

**Ohirume: Yeah. It's pretty good.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 43):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Awesome first part. Upped my curiosity factor for soots middle name by a thousand.

**Ohirume: *snickers* Glad you're excited.**

**Omega: *glances at Ohirume; sweat dropping* You revealed the mutt's middle name in the third Tribe chapter.**

**Ohirume: *pouts***

Guess to the form: Anaditte, skinned so Adh wouldn't freak and disperse. Can't wait for more.

**Seishin: *game show announcer voice* Ooo Hoo Hoo! Not a bad guess Eighty-Nine-er! But, I'm afraid that's incorrect!**

**Yugo: While the idea of a skin-on Anodite form in the Omnitrix is both unique and fits the clues we gave, I'm afraid there is one minor flaw. **

**Anodite's don't have DNA. Just, something analogous to genetic material. Technically, that species can't exist in the Omnitrix.**

**This ****could**** be argued with the concept of the multiverse, but I'm sorry to say that Rob plans to keep 'no DNA' concept for this story.**

**Ohirume: Sorry. Still, I like the creativity in this one.**

.

From RT89 (Random-ish chapter 5):

so many thoughts I had to send a pm

**Omega: … *looks down at next response* Yup.**

**…**

**Ohirume: For future refence, I will ****ONLY**** post private messages in comment responses ****IF**** permission is given by the person who sent it.**

**If you wish for the message to remain private, ****IT WILL REMAIN PRIVATE.**

.

From RT89 (Private Message):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

**(Permission was given by RT to put this here)**

Interested in what you found, Percy Jackson Omega, but I was referring to Percy Weasley from Harry Potter; I mainly stick to HP, with a side of other interests.

**Omega: I'm not-**

**Seishin: Hey Omega, I'm pretty sure they mean in terms of personality. Y'know, prudish, orderly, and his wand up you-know-what. *snickers* Y'know, *looks at readers with a smirk* Like an opposite to me. *Winks***

**Omega: *blinks in surprise* That's what they mean? *shrugs* Then, okay yeah. That sounds about right.**

.

Professor Paradox idea; you forged a bridge to the B10 verse by making this crossover, thereby allowing Paradox a new path to be interested in, if he's constantly walking a trans-temporal quantum scape do you really think he wont when something new occurs.

**Ohirume: You are ten-billion percent correct and we recently put together some ideas for Paradox.**

**Yugo: As for when. Well, uh … let's just say, patience is a virtue.**

.

I got my brother involved with guessing the alien; he thinks osmosian, like Kevin and Aggregor, or the parent species of Michael Morningstar/DarkStar, I cant seem to find the official name.

**Yukiro: *Game show announcer voice* Ring a ding ding ding! We haaaaaave a winner!**

**Ohirume: Well, done RT's brother. The correct answer was Osmosian.**

**Yugo: The Osmosian species was actually handpicked to be the Power Integration trigger. Their ability to absorb DNA and abilities is exactly why Power Integration does what it does.**

**Humanoid appearance, verified to exist in the Omnitrix -by Dwayne McDuffie again-, never even used by an 'alien watch' user, and has only been seen in the form of living specimens. Both good (Kevin) and bad (Kevin and aggregor).**

**Omega: Also, there's a reason you couldn't find Morningstar's parent species. They were never revealed nor verified to be any kind of siphon species. Or even aliens for that matter.**

**Michael's a mutant human. Like Cooper, Zombozo, and the circus freaks.**

***shrug* Still, it's possible that some alien species was used to modify or give him his powers. But that's just speculation. We have no idea and may possibly never get a bona fide answer.**

**So, that wasn't a bad guess.**

.

Just read response to reviews, chapter 5, and figured this was easier and cleaner. By the way, I just had to take painkillers for my ribs, absolutely bloody hilarious.

**Seishin: HAH! lol.**

.

From Lycoan wolf entity (Trix chapter 43):

This has been running through my head for a while now, I know it's a stretch; but I'm guessing that deleted "human" form is something akin to Ultimate Ben from Ultimate Alien, and the shock caused the Omnitrix to glitch so badly that the form became permanently merged with Ash's DNA somewhat like a reverse of how the Galvanic Mechamorph DNA from the reboot Omnitrix had to use some of reboot Ben's DNA to become Glitch causing Power Integration to become a thing for Ash. The reason I thought of this was because it was never actually confirmed whether or not Ultimate Ben's Omnitrix was actually an Omnitrix or a recalibrated Ultimatrix that took on the form of it's predecessor after it's own recalibration. At least, as far as I know it was never confirmed...

**Seishin: … … 0-0 … … I … I am more speechless than Steve Harvey was when that guy screamed Nekkid Grammaw on Family Feud … and got it ****right****.**

**Yugo: *wide eyed shock* Yeah. No kidding.**

***shakes off shock* Still, sorry Lycoan. But that's incorrect. Also, GoldenGirlGalaxy guessed the Ultimate Ben 10K thing back on February 2****nd****.**

**Ohirume: Yeah. But, THIS- This is ****very**** impressive. If I were looking for ideas for the Integration trigger based on creativity and logical, thought out complexity, you would win by a ******* landslide.**

**Omega: Also, the Ultimate Ben thing was actually an alternate future where Ben kept the Ultimatrix. Main/Classic Continuity B10K is the one with the average Omnitrix followed by the Biomnitrix.**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 43):

it's like Ultimate Ben, Isn't it. The human form, modified to hold select powers of the different forms in the watch. in other words, Power inheritance ash.

**Seishin: *game show announcer voice* So sorry, Reclusia! That is incorrect!**

**Yugo: Keep in mind it's an Omnitrix. Not an Ultimatrix.**

**Ohirume: I really didn't except Ultimate Human to be this common of a guess.**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 44):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

well... I feel kinda dumb. Osmosian seems like it should be an obvious guess, considering how often Kevin shows up. You must be laughing like a lunatic that it took this long for anyone to guess correctly.

**Ohirume: *waves hands with a kind smile* Hey, don't worry. I didn't exactly try to make it easy.**

**Omega: Yeah. Truth is Rob chose that Omnitrix symbol placement for the Osmosian form to throw people off.**

**Seishin: ;P**

.

that said, i keep wondering- is this the prototype omnitrix(the white and black one) the complete omnitrix(from alien force) or is it that new, snazzy one from Omniverse?

**Ohirume: Original – black and white variant. But it's on Ash's right wrist.**

**Omega: Also, the 'prototype' and 'complete' variants you mentioned are the same Omnitrix … not including the Ultimatrix.**

**The early Alien Force Omnitrix is what the first-era watch literally evolved into when Ben put it back on at the start of that series.**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 1):

Also, I dunno if you were trying to be an ass, Seishin, But I'm a dude. A big, fat, hairy bear of a dude. A big, fat, Hairy bear with Bipolar.

.

HEEYYY!

**Seishin: :( I wasn't trying to be mean. I was doing a nickname based on Crusadia Reclusia. They're a Yu-Gi-Oh card.**

**Omega: Crusadia Reclusia. Level 3, FIRE Spellcaster, Effect Monster. 400 ATK. 2000 DEF.**

**They have a hard once per turn effect to Inherent Special Summon themself (in Defense Mode) to your Zone a Link Monster Points to.**

**As another hard once per turn, if Normal or Special Summoned to a Link Arrow, they can COST:[target 1 "Crusadia" card you control -themself included- and 1 card the opponent controls] and destroy them both.**

**The fact that Reclusia's name sounds feminine is just a coincidence.**

**Ohirume: Yeah. Sorry. I didn't think that through.**

**Mizuro: … wait. Is Crusadia Reclusia a girl?**

**Nuevo: *sweat drop* Gary, it's a card.**

**Mizuro: *glares at Nuevo* Stay out of this, Paul.**

**Seishin: (-_-) Guys, obviously they're a- (·_·) (._. ) ( ·_·) Uh… ,':| ****Is**** Crusadia Reclusia a girl?**

**Omega: *pulls out and holds up card in question and squints* No distinctively feminine or masculine features. Face is covered by the hat. *deadpans* Yeah, I got nothin'.**

**Yugo: OH! What about Crusadia Magius?! They're Reclusia's older form, right?!**

**Omega: Oh yeah. *Puts away Reclusia and pulls out Magius* They should be able to clear this- And faceplate.**

**Mizuro: What?**

**Omega: *holds out card; revealing picture* They're wearing a faceplate.**

**Ohirume: *deadpanned* Well, crag.**

***sad smile* Sorry for the misunderstanding Reclusive.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 44):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank y-**

**Seishin: Hey everyone! Get in here! I've got someone I want you to meet!**

***Everyone else walks in; not at all at the same time***

**Seishin: *grabs something off 'screen' and drags them in* Everyone! Allow me to introduce Futurama's Malfunctioning Eddie!**

**Malfunctioning Eddie: *raises hand* hi.**

**Mizuro: *smiles* Oh, the car dealer. *smile disappears and eyes widen in shock* Yup! I'm gone! *runs out of room***

**Nuevo: *watches as Mizuro leaves and sweat drops* Should we be worried?**

**Seishin: Not so long as we don't surprise Eddie.**

**Malfunctioning Eddie: *walks up to and holds out hand to Omega* Pleased to meet you.**

**Omega: *stares at hand; blank expression* *Looks Eddie in the eye* Team Fortress 3 has been announced.**

**Malfunctioning Eddie: **

**— ****WWW— — — — — —WWWWWW— — — — — —WWW — — — HHH— — — —HHH- — — — —AAAAAAA — — —TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**— ****-WWW— — — — —WWW—WWW— — — — —WWW- — — — —HHH— — — —HHH- — — — -AAA — AAA— — — — —TTTTT**

**— —****WWW— — — —WWW— —WWW— — — —WWW— — — — — HHHHHHHHHHHH- — — —AAA— — -AAA— — — — -TTTTT**

**— — ****WWW— — —WWW— — —WWW— — —WWW- — — — — — HHHHHHHHHHHH- — — -AAAAAAAAAAAA — — — -TTTTT**

**— — ****-WWW— —WWW— — — —WWW— —WWW-— — — — — — HHHHHHHHHHHH- — —AAA — — — — -AAA — — —TTTTT**

**— — —****WWW—WWW— — — — —WWW—WWW— — — — — — — HHH— — — —HHH- — -AAA — — — — — -AAA— — -TTTTT**

**— — — ****WWWWWW— — — — — —WWWWWW— — — — — — — -HHH— — — —HHH- — AAA— — — — — — -AAA — —TTTTT**

***SELF-DESTRUCT!***

**Faux: AAAAHH! *flung back through wall***

**Laura: *sigh* Not again. Faux! Do we need the Dragon Balls again or did actually survive?!**

**Faux: *wild coughing***

**Luke: Huh. We got lucky this time.**

**Gem: *jaw dropped shock* Wha- what just-**

**Seishin: -_- And ****THAT**** is why we don't surprise Malfunctioning Eddie!**

**Illavera: *looks at Omega* Were you serious about Team Fortress 3?**

**Omega: **** no. Everyone knows Valve can't count past 2.**

**Yugo: What about Half-Life Alyx?**

**Omega: Doesn't count. There's no 3 in it.**

**…**

**Ohirume: *Looks at Seishin* Didn't we already do a Futurama thing for one of B.F.P.'s reviews?**

**Seishin: Yeah. What's your point? ,':/**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 44):

'Not to mention how bad they were' *snort, spill over drink in the meantime*

.

The chapter was very good, i actually searched for that tutorial, now im a little mind blown by what you can do with a pencil, though it'll never reach the level of duct tape.

**Ohirume: Glad you enjoyed it.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 44):

My brother was ecstatic, awesome chapter. Love the Electra character, hope you have them take her along. BROCK, WHAT DID ASH SAY ABOUT THAT SLIP UP! Hahaha.

**Seishin: HAH! lol.**

**Omega: *glances at Seishin; sweat dropping* You already used that in the response to their private message.**

**Seishin: ›:I Shut up Meg.**

**Omega: *deadpans* Seriously?**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 44):

please continue this story it is so much interesting

**Ohirume: *happy grin* Trust me. I plan to continue.**

**And thank you for the kind words.**

.

From Lycoan wolf entity (Trix chapter 44):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

I'm glad you like my...guess? Review? I'm not sure what to call it.

**Seishin: "Guess review", maybe? ˉ\\_(****ツ****)_/ˉ**

After all what do you expect from a fellow hard core Ben 10 fan. But I'm impressed myself, you had a lot of people convinced that Power Integration was caused by a glitch from the Omnitrix. I'm pretty sure RT's brother was the only one who even considered it was actually caused by a combination of both DNA and the device itself. I gotta give him credit, I didn't even think about Osmosian DNA being part of the equation.

**Seishin: WOO-HOO!**

**Ohirume: Still, I didn't exactly try to make it easy.**

**I realize now that calling the form 'deleted' was actually a deceptive play. The Omnitrix's Osmosian DNA isn't ****gone****, it's more- inaccessible. And, sorry to say, that isn't changing.**

**The accident at Franz's lab only removed the Osmosian DNA from the watch's ****Transformation Matrix****. At the same time, it repurposed the form into a, uh … let's call it an Infusion Conduit.**

**Gem: YES! Finally!**

**Omega: ****In****fusion, rock boy. Not ****fusion****.**

**Gem: *looks down sadly and pouts* aww.**

**Ohirume: … anywaaaay.**

**The DNA is now continuously infusing minute, power-related DNA from the Omnitrix's accessible forms into Ash himself and giving him a limited version of the corresponding ability/abilities. Similar to when Aggregor graphically absorbed that Geochelone Aerio in Galapagus's flashback in the episode "Escape from Aggregor."**

**Omega: *frown* Jeez, man. Did you have to use ****that**** example?**

**Ohirume: *sweat drops* Probably not.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 45):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank you … wait. *looks around in confusion* Where's Yukiro?**

**Seishin: *runs into room frantically* GUYS! I think I ******* up real bad!**

**Omega: *Eyes widen in shock* Oh ****, Yukiro just cursed. This is actually serious.**

**Ohirume: *runs over and grabs Yukiro's shoulder* Seishin! Calm down! What happened!**

**Seishin: *deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath* I LOST THE QUIZNOS SPONGMONKEYS!**

**Omega: … … That's it?**

***Meanwhile, in the 2****nd**** Shadow Brigade's room**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *Playing guitar***

**Spongmonkeys 1: WE LOVE THE SUUUUBS!**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *Still playing guitar***

**Spongmonkeys 1: COZ THEY ARE GOOOOD TO UUS!**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *Guitaring continues***

**Spongmonkeys 1: THE QUIZNOS SUUUUBS!**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *GUITAAAAAAAAR***

**Spongmonkeys 1: THEY ARE TASTY THEY ARE CRUNCHY THEY ARE WARM BECAUSE THEY TOAST THEEM!**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *Even more guitar and then guitaring some more after because song is still goooooooing***

**Mewtwo: *watches in confusion* I- I don't- what is-**

**Gem: *leans closer to his Pikachu and whispers* What the Yvel is a quizno?**

**Gem's Pikachu: *shrugs* ****_I have no idea._**

**Spongmonkeys 1: THEY GOT A PEPPER BAAAAAR!**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …*whispering* guitar***

**Peridot: Could it be a form of a restaurant?**

**Pearl: No matter what it is, it has some freaky mascots.**

**Spongmonkeys 1: WE ARE NOT THE HUUUNS!**

**Spongmonkeys 2: *no more guitar because song oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer***

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 45):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

oh dear, i think i can feel a tear.

**Ohirume: Aww. Thank you.**

**Yugo: We ****were**** going to put "WARNING! FLUFF LVL:DIABETIC" like you suggested back in story post 35.**

**Seishin: But then we decided, ****freak that****! Let 'em find out themselves! XD**

.

.

.

ANYWAY, nice chapter. im very curious and cant wait to see how you'll develope the story with electra joining the fray *winks*.

**Ohirume: Thanks. I'm pretty excited too.**

**Yugo: But, why the wink? For the 'fray' thing?**

right now im very out of touch with the anime up until some core stuff or things i remember cuz of memes or other stupid things...or films, yeah mostly around the films.

**Omega: … okay?**

.

i really curious about how you're going to make the charmender drama now. from what i remember of the anime charmeleon and later charizard refused to follow ash instruction because he was still rather incompetent at the time and they didnt see him worth as their trainer

**Faux: *sighs with ear drooping* Yup. That sounds about right.**

**Ohirume: Still, while the 'incompetence' theory is completely viable,**

**Faux and Gem: *groan***

**Ohirume: it's also been speculated that Charmeleon's disobedience stemmed from him taking down all kinds of stronger opponents and becoming overconfident. Namely, the 20+ exeggutor in the original series episode "The March of the Exeggutor Squad."**

**These accomplishments built up his ego and made him believe that he was so strong that he didn't need a trainer anymore. Hence, he ignored Ash because he saw him as inferior and thought that he didn't need a trainer to get stronger.**

**And, honestly, that's the theory I like the most.**

**Gem: *angry pout* You're mean, Rob.**

...but NOW, not only charmender probably have a much stronger bond with ash thanks to him being able to directly interact with him and bring up some much needed self esteem, which i'll always be grateful for in my head.

**Ohirume: *wide grin* Exactly!**

**The 'never addressed amount of time' of (presumed)abuse from Damien messed with Charmander big time. THAT is something the anime never addressed or expanded on so that it could remain a kid's show … to an extent. While Gen 1 Ash may not have been able to help beyond treating him well and basic training,**

**Gem: HEY! That's not bad thing!**

**Faux: Yeah!**

**Ohirume: Trix has been helping profusely in the form of proper and fair training, actual loving care and emotional support, and even teaching him an assortment of new moves that the little Fire Lizard wouldn't've cracked on his own.**

**While I won't reveal the route I'm going to take for Charmander, I have already decided on it straight up to his evolution to Charizard in the Fossil episode. … Okay some facts are shaky, but I have decided on the personality and a … conflict for that episode.**

**Plus, if Charizard does become too overconfident, Trix can set him straight as Dragonite(the powerhouse and something the Fire-type looked up to as a charmander), Vaporeon(Type advantage), or Mightyena(most experience as a whole).**

i also remember that episode where bulbasaur was refusing to evolve, which i think its perfectly ok and more than fine with that, but also ivysaur is not that much of a big change on comparision of venusaur...oh well, its not me who decides

**Yugo: *smile* Fair point. But that is route that Ashes of the Past took.**

**Ohirume: We're not saying that's an immediate decider towards evolving Bulbasaur, but … I don't where I'm going this. We don't know yet.**

**Seishin: Still, we have some time until then. :)**

*i proceed to enter the ROB space somehow and looks at omega, yugo, faux and laura*

**Omega, Yugo, Faux, and Laura: *eyes widen and stare at Wizzer96 in surprise* Wait, what?**

"...i do not enjoy when someone makes bet behind my back. now, you guys better give me my due share otherwise..." *cracks nuckles and BFG divison starts*

**Ohirume: Quick thing before we continue – I had to look up what "Bfg Division" is.**

**…**

**Laura: Wait, what are you talking about?!**

**Seishin: *Looks at Laura* Don't you remember? Their idea for what to do with the dude mewtwo in Trix's world. *points at Laura* You, Yug's and your boyfriend bet on what Wizzer's guess would be. You were all dead wrong.**

**Omega: *raises a brow* That's what they're talking about? *looks at Wizzer96* Well then why am I at fault? I'm not the one who instigated the bet. ****, I didn't even take part in it. *points at other three* They're the ones who did everything. I only said 'pay up' to be an ******* to ****them****.**

**Yugo: *gulps before waving hands defensively with a nervous smile* L- look, we were just having a little fun and- *bows shamefully* Sorry.**

**Laura and Faux: *bow as well* sorry.**

**Faux: *perks up and blinks in surprise* Wait. *looks at Laura and Yugo* Why are we afraid of them?**

**I mean, Laura, you're a Legendary Psychic Dragon who can break the sound barrier with the wave of an arm.**

**I'm a matter illusion creating, ancestral inherent zoroark who's a transmuter that can access nine life energies from overpowered worlds.**

**And Yugo. You're ****YUGO****!**

**Ohirume: Well, Wizzer is a highly imaginative person from the real world. So, here, there are exactly as powerful as I am.**

**Yugo, Faux, and Laura: *flinch and look at Wizzer96 fearfully***

Wizzer96(continuation requested via Private Message): *looks at trio with wicked smirk*

**Faux: *gulps* I just killed us, didn't I?**

**Yugo: Probably.**

**Laura: *looks back at Ohirume* Will the Dragon Balls or anything that can revive the dead be able to help here?**

**Ohirume: … good question.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 45):

OUTSTANDING! Truly a wonderful chapter. Fear not Omega, you arnt the only one shedding tears from that touching chapter. Thank you.

**Ohirume: *smile* Thank you, RT.**

**Omega: *small, soft smirk* Yeah, thanks.**

**Still, I mostly did that because of Yukiro badgering me the last few times I shed some tears from a chapter.**

**Namely, "Ch 2: Start Cont." in response to Soot's mom, "Ch 18: Porta Vista" from everyone comforting Trix, and "Ch 33: Kangaskhan" from the touching end-scene between not-Tarzan and his parents.**

.

*Deleted Scenes

Pikachu tribe pt1 – Shoulder ridin' Leaders + meeting the tribe ALT

Why: wasn't feeling it and had no idea how to expand on it.

Where: Original opening to the first scene change

.

The group continued on their journey towards Cinnabar island. Although, things couldn't have been more backwards.

Brock and Misty looked around the forest in awe from Ash's shoulders; the Lenses on their chests. Soot had all of the Gym Leader's pokéball belts slung over her neck, and Pikachu and Clefairy on her back.

The Dark-type sweat dropped, 'This better not be a recurring thing.'

"_Ash. Best. Invention. Ever!_" Said the viridian-eyed pikachu with a ponytail from Ash's shoulder.

Ash smiled at her, "I'm glad you guys like it."

"_It's incredible! It feels like all of my senses are on overdrive._" Brock said. The squint-eyed pikachu looked at Ash, "_Is this really how it feels every time?_"

Ash chuckled, "I guess." He looked ahead and smiled softly, "Due to Power Integration, everything actually seems a little duller when I transform."

Misty looked at him in shock, "_This is dull to you?!_"

Ash chuckled lightly, "I mean, kind of." He brought up and looked at the watch, "I've had this thing for so long, that I've gotten used to it all."

*****(Something else that was cut that I couldn't put here. Because, it would be too much of a spoiler.)*****

Brock nodded, "_Yeah._" He put a hand to his chin, "_I bet this could really help with my training in becoming a breeder._"

Ash and Misty chuckled.

Pikachu sweat dropped, "_This is how Brock and Misty felt a lot of the time, isn't it?_"

Soot sighed, "Probably."

Pikachu sighed and jumped in surprise when his cheeks started sparking. He put a paw on one of his cheeks in surprise, "_What the?_"

"_AH!_" Brock and Misty shouted in surprise. Their cheeks sparking as well.

"_What's happening?!_" Misty cried out alarm.

Brock flinched and looked back at Pikachu, "_This isn't electrical overload, right?!_"

Ash frowned and put a hand on Brock's head, "I don't think so. You'd have a fever if it was."

"_Did that human just understand them?!_"

"_Don't be ridiculous! That isn't possible._"

.

.

Pikachu tribe pt1 – Down by the river

Why: Keeping it like this made me feel like I was slapping Goldeen in the face. Especially taking the rest of the chapter into account.

That and the uh- well, you'll see.

.

Continuing on their journey to Cinnabar Island, the group stopped to take a break in a peaceful spot of the forest. Ash and Brock were lying against a tree with Soot and Misty lying on the ground next to the tree … that last part will make more sense in a few lines.

Pikachu was climbing around some nearby berry trees. Clefairy was at the base of the one he was currently in and looking up at him.

Soot smiled, "Fresh air, clean and calm water, great shade and sunbathing spots." She stretched, "We really found a good spot."

Brock smiled as he laid down with his hands behind his head, "Yeah, it sure is nice to kick back and relax after traveling so much."

"_Hey, speaking of the water,_" The viridian-eyed vaporeon with a hair tie on her ear said before looking at Ash with a pout, "_Are you sure I shouldn't try swimming yet? There isn't really any risk of me drowning like this._"

Ash frowned. "That's not really the-"

"Wait." Soot interrupted before looking over to the Water-trainer/Type with a sly smirk, "How about this. If you can make it to the water on your own four paws, you're free to swim."

Misty smirk determinedly, "_Ha! Easy!_"

The Bubble Jet Pokémon slowly got to her paws. All four were wobbling like crazy.

Misty frowned, '_Okay. Already harder than expected._' She shook it off and glared at the stream ahead, '_Doesn't matter. You've waiting for this moment for a long time Waterflower._' She stared moving a forepaw forward, '_Just one step at a-_'

"VAY!" She cried out as she fell on her face immediately.

Soot laughed wildly, "Freaking Yvel! I at least expected you to make it half a foot!"

The Water-type glared at the Dark-type, "_I hate you._"

Soot rolled her eyes with a smirk, "If you want me to be offended by that, say it when I don't deserve it."

Brock sweat dropped, "Are you alright, Misty?!"

Misty glared at him, "Por vaporeon?!"

Brock sweat dropped, "Uh…"

Ash glanced at him, "She said 'do I look alright?'" He got up, walked over, and picked her up from under her forelegs; startling the Water-type, "It's like I said earlier. You need to practice walking on all fours as a pikachu before moving on in a practical way."

Misty blushed, "_U- um, right._" She looked up at him, "_Can you put me down now? This is … weird._"

Ash raised a brow, "Weird h-" He flinched and blushed upon realizing where his hands would be if she were still-

He quickly put her down and waved his hands defensively, "Sorry! Sorry. That's how I used to pick up Soot when she was a hatchling."

Misty shook her head and sat down, "_Uh … y-yeah. I got that. Still, it just … felt awkward._"

Ash chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Sorry."

Soot raised a brow, 'Seemed fine to me.'

**Omega: Wait, so the hyena ships Trix and Water girl?**

**Ohirume: *sigh* It wasn't that. Soot may be twice as smart as anyone at Pokétech, but she's still a canine. Heck, she's a ****Pokémon**** who grew up in with Ash and Delia for Arc sake!**

**Omega: *raised brow* What does being a Pokémon have to do with that?**

**Faux: *deadpans* We're animals with nothing to hide. Literally.**

**Omega: *blinks in surprise and looks up and down Faux* Huh.**

Ash looked over at Brock, "You sure you don't wanna try a new form? There are still five active Lenses."

Brock waved a hand with a smile, "I'm good. I don't really have anything specific in mind."

Misty shook her head wildly before laying down with smile, "_Well, you're missing out._"

Soot snickered, "Yeah, he is."

Ash rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Brock sweat dropped, 'Starting to think I should have taken the offer.'

"_Hey! Wait up!_"

Ash jerked and blinked in surprise. He, Misty, and Soot looked over to see Pikachu running into a bush with Clefairy chasing after him.

Ash got up and ran after him, "Wait Pikachu!" Soot ran after him. Brock followed soon after.

Misty flinched, "_Wait a second! I still can't walk like thi-_"

She was cut off by the Lens on her chest blinking red and beeping.

Misty blinked, "_Oh. That works._"

.

.

Pikachu tribe pt2 – mind****ing Electra for the first time ALT

Why: A little too mean spirited.

Where: When the group is looking around the tent / alternate to Electra fainting

.

Ash blinked in surprise, "_Huh._" He smiled, "_That works._" He looked back at Electra with a smile, "_So, what do you say, Electra?_"

Electra just stared at him in shock.

Raichu looked at her worriedly, "_Sibling?_"

Electra didn't respond and started walking towards the tent in a daze. Ash, Brock, and Misty stepped aside.

The human enthusiast looked around the inside of her tent in shock. Soot watched from inside as she did, blinked in surprise, and dropped the thermos. Electra just kept looking.

Soot cleared her throat before going invisible and leaving the tent. Electra didn't seem to notice.

The trainers shared a worried look.

Misty held out a paw, "_Electra? Are you-_"

"_I was a fool._" Electra muttered.

Brock jerked before glaring, "_Now, wait a second Electra! You're not a fool at all!_"

Misty smiled sadly, "_So, you got a few things wrong. So what? Everyone does sometimes._"

Electra shook her head; still turned away from them, "_No. I wanted to learn about humans but never actually tried to figure out anything about this stuff. I made poor guesses and just assumed they were true._"

Ash frowned, "_I mean, sure. But doesn't mean you should just give up._"

Electra's ears shot up before she looked back at Ash in surprise, "_Who said anything about giving up? I'm not giving up._"

.

Pikachu tribe – uh … not really sure

Why: Couldn't fit it in

Where: Honestly … no ******* idea. I'm not even sure which part it could have gone in.

.

Electra stirred awake and found herself back in her tent. She blinked in surprise and looked around, '_Wait. Wasn't I with Ash and the others before? Or, did I-_' Her eyes widened fearfully, and she looked over at the tent flap.

She walked closer, held out a paw towards the flap, and gulped, "_Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream._" She closed her eyes and swept the flap away.

"Morning Electra." Soot called out to her.

Electra's eyes shot open. She found the entire group around her tent's clearing. Brock was putting out bowls while Pikachu and Ash followed him with a larger can of Pokémon food than Ash showed her yesterday. Misty, Clefairy, and Soot each sat down in front of a bowl and ate.

Brock looked over at her with a smile, "_You can go ahead and grab a bowl if you want. We're almost done._"

Electra smiled happily

.

Pikachu tribe pt3 - Raichu leaving tent flashback / Raichu asks Misty for advice on a something he can give to Electra for when she leaves:

Where: Immediately before Electra opened the cloth to reveal the necklace.

Why: Including this anywhere expect the end in the form of a flashback would have been to much of a giveaway. And I just felt like the flashback thing would be awkward.

**Extra: While this scene wasn't included, it is still very much canon to the story**

.

Misty smiled, "_Oh, like a farewell gift?_"

Raichu smiled softly, "_I suppose that sounds right._" He shifted to a frown, "_I was hoping to make something for her. Something that she can remember me by. Since you've all spent time around humans, I was hoping you'd be able to help a bit._"

Misty smirked and crossed her arms, "_And you asked for my help specifically since I'm a girl._

Raichu blinked in surprise, "_What does you being female have to do with this?_"

Misty sweat dropped, '_Apparently nothing._' She waved a paw, "_Never mind._" She perked up and smiled, "_I'd be happy to help. Did you have something in mind?_"

Raichu pointed at her head, "_I was hoping for something like that._"

Misty blinked in surprise and glanced at her ponytail, "_My hair tie?_"

"_Maybe._" Raichu responded, "_I mostly mean something small that she can wear and that won't really get in the way of anything but big enough for her to notice easily._"

Misty perked up and smiled brightly, "_I've got it!_"


	7. Omega: johnymike98 collab

**Ohirume: This is a RP-ish collaboration I did with johnymike98 because we were bored.**

**Yugo: This was created through about 3 pages worth of Private Messaging and permission was given to post this as a story.**

**Actually, mikes suggested doing this.**

**Omega: If you read Pokémon Trix's Paras chapter or the Pokémon Land Omake, then you might have a slim idea of who I am.**

**This will spoil a **** ton more.**

**Mizuro: Enough talk! Lets Goooooooo! *guitar riff***

**I don't own Pokémon, Attack on Titan, Kill La Kill, Parasyte: The Maxim, Akame Ga Kill, Gundam (Iron Blooded Orphans), RWBY, Supernatural, any aspect of Marvel or DC, or any of the characters presented by johnymike.**

.

It was nighttime in a lab deep underground. A portal on the wall began whirring to life before a red swirl appeared in the center.

A duo stepped through the portal.

One was an eighteen-year-old man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a metallic green, long-sleeved jacket with black lightning bolts stretching across the arms and abdomen, and a pair of eye symbols with yellow sclera and red pupils on the shoulders. He wore matching green jeans and black sneakers. He also had a raichu tail wrapped around his waist with the bolt acting as a buckle.

The other was a seventeen-year old with spikey, mahogany hair and dark viridian eyes. He wore a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a white belt, and had a brown bass guitar strapped to his back.

Mizuro blinked in surprise and looked around in confusion, "This is not the Fooly Cooly dimension."

Omega glanced at him, "Ya think?" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "My portal must have gotten redirected here."

Mizuro looked at Omega in surprise, "That can happen?"

Omega sighed, "Yeah. More often than you think." He started looking around, "Though, there's usually a reason."

Mizuro raised a brow, "Which is?"

A loud crash rang out from beyond a curtain. The pair flinched and looked towards the source.

Omega quickly pulled out his green sewing scissors and flipped a switch causing them to burst into their larger form. He broke the scissors in two and pointed them at the curtain.

Mizuro pulled the bass off his back and held it out by the neck.

Omega glared ahead, "I think we're about to find out."

Mizuro gulped.

.

*Beyond the curtain

Outside the room was Doctor Octavius fighting a figure who resembled Spider-Man and two girls.

One of the girls had pink hair with dark blue ends and light blue eyes. She wore black pants and a green striped shirt.

The other girl had strawberry red hair, wore a light blue shirt with a pink, red, and black balloon on it, and a black skirt.

The pink-haired girl was slicing away at Doc Ock's tentacles and the red-haired girl was fighting off an army of robots.

The Spider-Man look-a-like continued shooting webs at Octavius, "What's the matter doc? Upset Spidermon arrived and not Spider-Man?"

.

*Mizuro and Omega

Mizuro blinked in surprise and glanced at Omega, "Spidermon?"

Omega groaned, "I swear, if there is someone dressed up like a spider Pokémon, we're leaving."

The pair rushed towards the curtain, ran around it, and hid behind a crate on the other side as they peeked into the room.

Mizuro raised a brow, "Definitely doesn't look Pokémon-y."

Omega sighed, "Fine." He raised a brow, "But, who are the other two?"

Mizuro looked at Omega in surprise, "Wait, what? You've never seen them?"

Omega shook his head, "No. I've been to a lot of Spider-Verses and those two don't look even a little familiar."

Mizuro blinked in surprise before looking back into the room, "Should we help? I mean, Doc Ock isn't exactly a push over."

Omega frowned, "Wait for now. If things take a turn for the worse, we'll jump in."

.

*Battlefield

Doc Ock growled, "You pests! I'll get you!" He jumped back to dodge one of Spidermon's attacks and hit a switch on one of his sleeves. Another round of droids dropped down from the ceiling.

Pink reached into a satchel, pulled out a full-sized cannon, and fired at the robots.

Red pulled out a grenade launcher in a similar fashion and fired away as well

Spidermon cupped his hands together and shouted, "BUBBLE BEAM!" A large swarm of blue bubbles shot forward from his palms and nailed the robots mercilessly.

The mecha-army exploded violently from the triple assault.

.

*Duo

Omega and Mizuro stared in shock and confusion.

"I, uh..." Mizuro muttered, "wow."

Omega blinked in surprise, "They might have this handled after all."

Doc Ock growled again and swung his arm around in a fit of rage. One of the arms was on a crash course with the crate.

Omega and Mizuro's eyes widened in shock as the arm approached. They each jumped out from behind the crate and held out their crossed arms to shield themselves from the flying splinters.

The pair skidded to a halt and looked back at the combatants. They were all looking at the pair in surprise.

Mizuro chuckled nervously and raised a hand, "Um … hey. Sorry to just-"

He was cut off by a round of police sirens blaring outside.

Omega's eye twitched, "Really?"

Before the pair could do anything, Spidermon quickly shot the two with a line of web, pulled them in, and web-swung out of the building with them in tow. The girls followed.

.

**Skip**

The quintet touched down on a building about a mile from the lab. Spidermon put Omega and Mizuro down.

Mizuro laid face-first on the ground in a dazed heap.

Omega stood back up and looked at the man; deadpanned, "Okay. For future reference," He pointed a thumb at Mizuro and another into his chest, "me and him have our own ways of maneuvering through the air. I won't hold it against you this time, but please don't do that again."

"Noted." Spidermon said.

The pink-haired girl ran up to get in Omega's face and spoke rapidly, "Hi! Who are you two?! Where did you come from?! Are you dimension travelers or time travelers?!"

"Anna, give them room to talk." The red-haired girl said before pulling the other girl -apparently named Anna- back. "I'm Strawberry." The girl said while gesturing to herself. She then gestured towards her allies, "This is my sis Anna and Spidermon."

Spidermon raised a hand, "Hey."

Strawberry looked back at the pair, "Who are you two?"

Omega blinked in surprise, "Um..." He put a hand to his chest, "My name is Satoshi Hayate. Though, I go by Omega for a … hero alias, or whatever you wanna call it." He pointed at his downed friend, "Gary Shigeru Oak. He goes by Mizuro."

Mizuro just groaned and raised a hand.

Omega glanced back at Anna warily, "And … yeah. I'm a Dimension Walker. Mizuro and I were trying to head somewhere else but wound up here by mistake."

The green-clothed guy perked up, looked at a nearby exhaust vent, and started snapping at it. He groaned, "And we're stuck here until I recharge."

Anna perked up in surprise, "Wait." She looked at Mizuro, "You're an alternate Gary Oak? Cool! What's your Ash Ketchum like?! How are things different?!"

"Calm down Anna." Strawberry said.

Spidermon walked up to Omega, "You can stay with us till you recover." He removed his mask, smiled, and held out a hand, "Call me Johnathen."

Omega glanced at Anna while sweat dropping. He looked back at the no-longer-mask-wearing hero and shook his hand, "Thank you Johnathen. I appreciate it."

Mizuro managed to recover and moved to sit down before looking at Anna, "Well, we don't have Pokémon. So, there's that. Also-" He pointed at Omega.

Anna raised a brow, "Huh?"

Strawberry chuckled, "Anna, Satoshi is Ash's Japanese name."

Johnathen pointed back, "Yeah. Let's head to my place." He slipped his mask back on before Strawberry and Anna got on his back.

Strawberry looked back at Omega and Mizuro, "Oh. Me and John are not dating. Me and Anna see him as a brother. Also, Anna is a lesbian."

Anna blushed in embarrassment, "STRAWBERRY!"

Mizuro sweat dropped, "Okay?"

Omega glanced off into the direction Spidermon was facing, "Omni, ODM."

"Understood, Satoshi." A high-pitched voice responded.

The trio flinched as Omega's shoulders opened to reveal a pair of thin, but large, spools of metallic green cables with small grappling hooks.

Mizuro grinned cockily before placing his guitar on the ground and grabbing the pull cord on the body of it. The guitar started revving and began levitating in place.

The brown-haired man jumped onto the bass as if it were surfboard and looked back at the group.

Omega looked at the trio with a stoic expression, "Lead the way."

Spidermon jumped and started swinging through the city.

Mizuro shot after Spidermon on his flying bass immediately.

Omega stepped off the building casually and free fell down the side. After a moment, one of the grapplers aimed and fired into a building. Reeling in fast, Omega skidded across the ground before swinging back into the air. He backflipped before firing into another building. Steadying himself; he sailed through the air at high speed.

Omega yawned.

.

**Time Skip**

The trio of Spidermon, Anna, and Strawberry touched down and landed inside a building.

Omega swung through the entryway before skidding to a halt next to them.

He held up three fingers, "In three, two, one."

Mizuro flew through the opening with a cocky grin. He flinched when he saw Omega and glared at him, "Oh come on! I left before you!"

Omega smirked, "Yeah. But I have momentum on my side."

Mizuro grumbled. He jumped off the guitar, grabbed it by the neck, and strapped it back onto his back.

Anna and Strawberry got down off Spidermon's back. The man started walking over to a changing room.

"You're good to close it, Omni." Omega said before holding up his right hand, "But, go ahead and let out Cross Tail. Just the right one."

His shoulders closed back around the spools.

The back of Omega's right hand opened to reveal a small spool filled with green thread. Metal claws appeared at his fingertips.

The spools spun as the thread started spewing from Omega's fingertips and wove into a pair of chairs. Omega flicked his wrist and cut the thread from his fingertips.

Mizuro smiled tiredly and moved over to sit down in one of the chairs. Omega moved to sit down in the other one.

Omega perked up and glanced at the girls, "Want me to make two more? I have more than enough Life Fibers to spare."

Anna stared in surprise, "Wow."

"What was that?" Strawberry asked.

The sisters moved over to a pair of chairs in the room and sat down

Omega sweat dropped, 'Guess that's a no to the chairs.' He shook it off and raised a brow, "Which part? The chair-making threads, the fact that my hands and shoulders open, the stuff that's in them, or who Omni is?"

Mizuro glanced at them with a sly smirk, "Or the fact that greenie here is somehow a Ketchum."

"About your powers." Anna responded.

Strawberry nodded, "Yeah."

Johnathen walked back into the room wearing a Pokémon t-shirt and black shorts.

Omega raised a brow, "You mean about how I'm a Dimension Walker? Those are the only powers that are actually mine. The rest are a byproduct of Omni and a few other worlds I've been to." He pointed to the side, "Speaking of which. Omni."

The tail unwrapped from around his waist and the bolt moved around to where Omega was pointing.

A single eye appeared on the side of the bolt.

"Greetings." Omni said.

Anna looked at Omni, "What are you? Are you like Ship or an A.I.?"

Strawberry sweat dropped with a nervous smile, "Sorry. Anna is the curious type."

"Yeah." Johnathen said.

Omni blinked, "I am neither an offspring Galvanic Mechamorph nor am I an Artificial Intelligence. I am a Parasite."

Omega spoke up, "The first world I ever wound up in was a variant of the Parasyte -The Maxim- dimension. Omni here is an Omega Parasyte from that world. He infected my tail."

"Cool." Anna said.

"Interesting." Strawberry followed.

Johnathen raised a brow, "So what worlds have you been to and what do you know about us?"

Mizuro raised a brow, "What do we know about the three of you? Zip, zero, and nada. We at least know we're in a Spider-Man-esque world."

Omega looked up thoughtfully, "Where have I been?" He sighed, "Where haven't I been." He looked back at the trio, "I'll keep it simple and just stick with the relevant stuff."

Omega tugged at his jacket, "First, the Kiseijū Life Fibers. They're initially from the Kill La Kill dimension. Omni and I stole a giant bundle of them, and he repurposed them into this green variant. If I have something metallic green, it's made of these. Including those giant scissors I have."

He held up his hand that still had the claws, "This is called Cross Tail. There's one in my other hand too. It's an Imperial Arms from an Akame Ga Kill dimension. Omni and I picked up the pieces after Lubbock was killed and fixed them. They now use Life Fibers instead of the hairs of the dragon Danger Beast."

He pointed a thumb at his shoulder, "The grapplers are my Omni-Directional-Movement gear. ODM for short. They're from an Attack on Titan dimension. We've customized them into the shoulder position, added Life Fibers to replace the regular cables, and made it so they don't need gas."

Omni spoke up, "And you are already aware that I am from a Parasyte dimension. Normally, my kind can only alter the form of the part of the body we infect. For some reason, I am able to alter all of Satoshi's body except for his head. We know another Omega Parasyte who cannot do that. It is likely connected to me taking over Satoshi's tail."

"Aside from that," Omega continued, "There's the Alaya Vijnana, my Angel Blade, the Colt, my puppets, the titan shifter power I got from that AOT world, and the fact that my clothing is actually a Nuno-Kiseijū that works similar to a Kamui."

Mizuro smirked excitedly and swung around his guitar, "And my bass! It's awesome and from the Fooly Cooly dimension! Sat's gave it to me!"

Omega shrugged.

The trio nodded casually.

"Cool." Anna said.

"Interesting." Strawberry followed.

Johnathen chuckled, "Nice. Well I'm Spidermon. I was in an accident similar to Peter Parker. Only, I was playing a Pokémon game fueled by radiation."

Mizuro and Omega perked up, blinked in surprise, and shared a confused look.

They looked back at the trio and Mizuro asked, "You got bit by a radioactive video game?"

Johnathen chuckled again, "No. I got bit by a spider who fell in the game."

Omega raised a brow, "Still doesn't explain why the game was fueled with enough radioactive material to do that to y-" He perked up, groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me guess, that's just how games are powered in this world. Isn't it?"

Johnathen nodded, "Yeah. Somehow the spider gained the abilities from the game and basically made me into a mew and Spider-Man fusion."

Mizuro raised a brow, 'Mew?'

Omega deadpanned before sighing, "Still, not the weirdest thing I've heard."

He glanced at Anna, "Something I'd like to ask now. How did you guess that I was a Dimension Walker so soon? Guessing that I'm a time traveler, I can accept. But as far as I'm aware, you didn't see us come through a portal."

Anna chuckled nervously, "Well you see, uh…"

Strawberry spoke up, "Our parents can break the 4th wall so we kinda knew."

"Don't worry about it." Johnathen said.

Omega flinched as his eyes widened in shock.

He gave a harsh groan and put a hand to his head, "Are you kidding me? I get enough of this nonsense from Seishin."

Mizuro chuckled nervously, "Sorry about him. We know another fourth wall breaker who gets on his nerves a lot." He perked up and smiled, "Still, that does explain the satchel you got the cannon and grenade launcher from. You got it from one of your parents, right?"

Anna nodded, "Yep. Our dad."

Strawberry raised a finger, "And technically our mom."

Johnathen waved a hand, "Don't worry. Unlike other 4th wall breakers they don't abuse it."

Omega looked at Johnathen, "Yeah. I'll give you that." He looked at the sisters, "It especially helped that you pulled out practical weapons as opposed to an Infinity Gauntlet or a ten-headed chainsaw Lightsaber."

Mizuro jerked and glanced at Omega warily, "You made that second one up, right?"

Omega gave an unsure expression, "Eh."

Anna pulled a chainsaw lightsaber out of nowhere, "Like this?"

"Well," Strawberry followed, "in a fight, its best to go with weapons that we know can work."

Johnathen nodded.

Omega and Mizuro stared at the light weapon in shock.

Omega sighed and mumbled, "I have only myself to blame for that." He looked back at the trio, "Trust me, I get it. Once I collect something, I have to practice with it for a good month before I can use it without Omni's help."

"He is not exaggerating." Omni stated.

Anna set the lightsaber-chainsaw down.

"Makes sense." Strawberry commented.

Johnathen nodded again.

Mizuro raised a brow, "So … what now? I'm still a little new at this traveling the multiverse thing."

Omega shrugged, "Eh. Depends on if anything dangerous pops up."

Mizuro looked at Omega, "What are the odds of that?"

Omega shrugged again, "Can't say. Most worlds work differently."

Anna yawned and walked out of the room.

Strawberry looked at the duo, "You two can stay the night here if you want."

Omega nodded, "Thanks."

He stood back up and held out the Cross Tail-ed hand to the chairs. Both of them burst back into thread and went back into his fingertips.

"Yipe!" Mizuro cried out as he fell to the ground. He glared at Omega, "Dude!"

Omega deadpanned, "Do you want a place to sleep or not?"

Mizuro continued glaring, "Yeah, sure. But, next time, warn me!"

Omega rolled his eyes with a smirk.

He held out his hand again. The threads started spewing out again and wove into a pair of one-person beds on either side of the room.

Mizuro trudged over to one and fell down to lay on it.

"You know we do have guest rooms." Johnathen said.

Anna walked back into the room while whipping her hair and now wearing pajamas.

Omega looked back at him in mild surprise, "Oh. Thanks."

He held out his hand again as the beds burst; causing Mizuro to crash onto the ground again.

The brown-haired guy pushed himself back up and glared at Omega, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Omega looked back at Johnathen, "So, which way are the rooms?"

Johnathen chuckled, "Follow me." He turned and started walking down a hallway.

Omega followed him. Mizuro trudged along afterwards with a pout.

Johnathen walked over to a pair of doors and opened them.

Mizuro sighed in relief and started walking into one of the rooms, "Thank you."

Omega waved as he entered another room, "Night."

"Night." Johnathen said before closing the doors. He turned and started walking to his room.

Anna and Strawberry did the same

.

*The Next Day; Omega's room

The walker stirred awake and glanced at a nearby clock, 'Eight in the morning.' He sighed, 'Another two hours until Mizuro wakes up on his own, then.'

He got out of bed, walked out of his room, and over to Mizuro's room.

The FLCL fanboy was sleeping on the bed upside-down. His guitar was propped up against the wall.

Omega flicked his wrist and an acupuncture needle jutted out of his pointer finger.

.

*Outside the house

"AHH!" Mizuro's screamed erupted from inside, "WHY YOU-" A loud guitar riff sounded.

The front door sprang open as Omega came flying through it and skidded along the ground.

Omega laid on his back and smirked, "Works every time."

.

*Back inside

Johnathen, Anna, and Strawberry walked downstairs while groaning.

"What happened?" Johnathen asked.

Omega walked back through the front door and closed it.

He looked at the trio and shrugged, "Wakin' up Mizuro. He shot me out of the house with his bat."

Mizuro ran into the room with his guitar in hand, glared at Omega, and pointed at him accusingly, "Yeah! After you stabbed me with a needle!"

Omega glanced back at him, "I hit a pressure point to wake you up. You overreacted."

Mizuro's eye twitched, "You know how I feel about needles."

Omega smirked, "Just be happy I didn't shoot it at you this time."

Johnathen quickly ran up and slapped Omega, "We do not force others to wake up! We let them wake up on their own time!"

Anna giggled.

Strawberry sweat dropped with a nervous smile, "Sorry. John isn't a fan of pranks or hateful ways of waking someone up."

Omega blinked in surprise before rubbing his cheek, "Huh. You definitely have that enhanced Spider-Man strength." He looked back at Johnathen, "I mainly did that because Mizuro wouldn't've woken up until past 10:00 otherwise. 12:00 if it was a late night."

Mizuro glared at Omega, "I like to sleep in late, alright?"

Johnathen nodded, "And there is nothing wrong with that. Anyway, why don't you two join us for the day?"

Omega and Mizuro shared a look and shrugged.

They looked back and Omega said, "Alright."

Johnathen smiled, "Great. Luckily, at the moment, we don't need to do any superhero work."

Anna smiled, "Maybe we can go to the pride parade later."

Strawberry chuckled.

Omega blinked in surprise, "Wha- 'at the moment?' You're not actually saying you plan out hero work, are you? Do random attacks just not happen around here?"

Mizuro sweat dropped, "Not even a run-of-the-mill bank robbery?"

Johnathen smiled, "That's actually what I mean, yes. Random attacks do happen but so far nothing has happened yet."

Omega deadpanned, "Hence the word 'random'." He sighed, "Fine. We'll come along. But if something goes down, we're jumping in without hesitation."

Mizuro nodded and strapped his bass to his back, "I'm with Omega here. Tranquil or not, we need to be on alert."

Johnathen nodded.

"Agreed." Anna said.

"Let's go out." Strawberry followed.

A loud grumble was heard from a few stomachs.

"Ah. Breakfast." Omega stated matter-of-factly. He glanced at Johnathen, "Do you guys normally eat-in or go somewhere?"

Johnathen shrugged, "It depends on the day."

Anna caught a whiff of something and perked up. She grabbed John, Strawberry, Omega, and Mizuro and ran out the front door.

The quintet stopped in front of a bakery.

Mizuro stared off into space in shock, 'Wha-' He looked back in the direction of the house, 'How did we get here this fast?!'

Omega sweat dropped, 'Fourth-wall breakers...'

Anna dragged everyone inside.

Mizuro stared at Anna warily, 'How does she keep doing that?!'

Strawberry smiled, "Let's just say Anna has a sweet tooth and can be very strong."

Mizuro jerked and looked at Strawberry in surprise, "Huh?"

Strawberry nodded, "Yeah. Anna enjoys her sweets, and nothing will get in her way. I personally prefer strawberries but that's how things are."

Anna ran up to the counter immediately and ordered one of every donut for herself.

"Yeah." Johnathen said.

Mizuro's eyes widened in shock and he stepped back, "Y-"

He flinched and glanced around the bakery warily.

He got up closer to Strawberry and whispered harshly, "Next time, please start with the fact that you can read minds!"

Omega walked up to the counter, "Baker's dozen. Six plain glazed, Six jelly filled, and surprise me on the last one."

Strawberry raised a brow, "I can't read minds. I can read the texts Ohirume has you say and think."

**Johnymike98: Actually it was cause i thought he said it outloud.**

Johnathen sighed, "Strawberry stop scaring them." He walked up to the counter, ordered Strawberry some strawberry donuts, some chocolate cream filled donuts for himself, and paid for everyone.

"Thanks John." Anna said happily.

Omega sweat dropped, 'Their fourth-wall breaks actually go that far? This really is Yukiro all over again.' He glanced at the trio curiously, 'Still. This could be used in a practical way if we need to split up or make a plan on the spot.' He glanced at Mizuro and cracked the knuckles on his right thumb and left ring finger.

Mizuro sweat dropped, 'Still feels like an invasion of privacy.'

"Here you are, sir."

Omega turned back towards the counter and took the box, "Thank you."

He walked over to the others. Mizuro followed.

Johnathen handed Anna and Strawberry their shares and sat down.

Strawberry started eating casually.

Anna began tearing into the donuts like a ravenous animal. She perked up and glared up, "Hey! I'm not eating like an animal! It's more like the flash with his metabolism."

Omega's eye twitched. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he and Mizuro sat down too.

They started eating as well.

.

**Short Skip**

The quintet exited the bakery right as an explosion rang out from a nearby bank.

Mizuro deadpanned, "Bank robbery … would saying 'called it' be too rude?"

Omega nodded, "Yup. I'll get on a roof and play sniper. Suit up and move in."

He shot around the corner and into an alleyway.

Johnathen quickly changed into Spidermon on the spot and moved towards the bank. Anna and Strawberry followed.

Mizuro blinked in surprise as the trio left. He glanced around and found nobody looking their way.

The fan boy sweat dropped, 'How lucky are these people?' He smirked and looked back to where they went, "Whatever."

Mizuro pulled the bass off his back and held it out by the neck.

"CHAAANCE!" Mizuro cried out before bashing the guitar into his own forehead; grinning excitedly the whole time.

.

*Bank

Spidermon arrived at the bank with Anna and Strawberry behind him.

Anna and Strawberry ran over to help the hostages and Spidermon jumped in to fight the robbers.

.

*Omega

The Dimension Walker watched the ensuing battle through a scope. He held a large, metallic green sniper rifle.

Omega gave a small smirk, 'Not bad. They didn't even need to make a plan befo-'

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a robber sneaking up behind the girls with a knife in hand.

Omega's eyes narrowed, "Nice try." He pulled the trigger.

.

*Bank

"Gah!" The robber cried out in alarm.

The girls looked back in surprise. The man just stood; frozen in place with a freaked outlook on his face. His arms and legs were trembling.

"Wha- what the-" He stuttered and managed to stiffly glance at his right shoulder. There was a small needle stuck in his arm.

Anna and Strawberry just stared in shock.

Spidermon capitalized on this and webbed up the robber.

.

*Omega

The man smirked, "Should of guessed."

His eyes narrowed, 'Anna. Strawberry. I know you can hear me, so don't pretend you can't. That was an acupuncture needle and I'm about a mile away. Sniper, remember? I hit a pressure point that caused his arms and legs to tens up to the point that he became immobile. Get the hostages out of there. I'm staying back as support and I'll handle anyone who tries to stop you.'

.

*Bank

The sister duo nodded, "Okay Omega."

They got the hostages away in a matter of seconds.

.

*Omega

He continued firing at the robbers.

Every shot resulted in one of the assailants becoming frozen in place, getting knocked out cold, or losing all feeling in their limbs.

Omega's eyes narrowed, 'This almost feels too easy.'

.

*Bank again

Johnathen continued webbing up the other robbers. He was cut off when he got shot in the back and thrown into a wall.

.

*Meg on roof

Omega's eyes widened in shock, 'WHAT?!'

He looked around the bank, 'Where did that come from?!'

.

*B

Johnathen groaned as he slowly got back to his feet.

.

*O

Omega grimaced, 'What is this?! There's no one the-' His eyes widened in realization, 'That's it!'

His eyes narrowed, 'Girls! Invisible villain in the bank! Get Johnathen to fire webs in all directions!'

.

*($)

Anna and Strawberry looked at Spidermon, "You heard him!"

Johnathen nodded, "I have a better idea!" He began surging with electricity before letting out a Thunderbolt. The villain cried out as they became visible again and fell back.

One of the bolts accidently strayed off course and flew towards Omega.

.

*(Ω)

Omega deadpanned as the Thunderbolt approached, 'Really?' "Omni."

The bolt tail unwrapped from around his waist and stuck itself into the roof of the building.

The electricity coursed through him and harmlessly went into the ground.

Omega looked back through the scope and found Johnathen staring at the passed-out villain.

Omega sighed, "Wow. The Mysterio of this world is pathetic."

He fired five more needles at the downed villain.

Mysterio tensed up as his arms, legs, and chest were struck.

Omega smirked, "And now he's not moving for the next two days."

Spidermon then fired a Sleep Powder. Mysterio and the other robbers all began to fall asleep.

Omega sweat dropped, "... sure."

He stood back up and held out the sniper. The gun started shifting around wildly until it took the form of the giant green scissors again.

Omega quickly switched the weapon down to its smaller form before pocketing them.

He walked over to the edge of the building and stepped off.

.

*Back at the Bank

The surrounding crowd cheered for the trio.

"ALRIGHT!"

Everyone flinched as a large figure crash down in front of the bank and stood back up.

It resembled a man-sized brown robot with jagged edges and pointed head. It wielded a brown bass guitar.

**Illavera: *reading off note* It is a brown version of Hidomi's armor from FLCL Progressive.**

**Faux: *raised brow* Where did you get that?**

**Illavera: Gary gave it to me before they left.**

"Get ready to get-" Mizuro cut himself off when he saw the robbers and Mysterio all unconscious.

He slumped forward, "I missed it?"

Anna and Strawberry nodded, "Yep."

Spidermon shrugged, "Sorry."

Mizuro looked down sadly, "Aww."

.

*S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility

Omega leaned back in one of his green, sewn chairs and looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

Mizuro looked around the room curiously from another one, 'So this is S.H.I.E.L.D.' He frowned nervously, 'From what I've seen on T.V., this may not be good.'

Nick Fury walked up from behind them without making a sound, "And why would you say that?"

Mizuro jumped out of his chair and looked back at him in shock, "Okay, seriously! How many people in this world can read minds?!"

"I had a device." Fury said before removing an earpiece. He looked back at the pair, "So tell me about you two. And Anna no bouncing in the facility."

**Ohirume: It was actually a little mix up between johnymike and I that he just ran with. I didn't specify that single quotes were meant to be thoughts until after this scene.**

Anna pouted.

Omega stood back up and looked at Fury with his right hand clenched into a fist on his heart and his left arm behind his back **(Seishin: AOT salute)**, "Satoshi Hayate. Cover name: Omega. Dimension Walker from earth NPKMN-15/13/5/7/1."

Mizuro stood up as well with a nervous smile, "Um. G- Gary Shigeru Oak. Cover name: Mizuro. N.O. channel wielder from the same world."

Nick Fury raised a hand, "At ease soldiers."

Johnathen chuckled.

Mizuro sighed in relief.

Omega smiled softly and put his arms back down, "That's more accurate than you may believe, sir."

"I bet." Nick Fury said, "Trust me, we have had our deal with people from other dimensions. So, tell me do you have Avengers or heroes in your world?"

Omega shook his head, "Not ours. But you are not the first Nick Fury I've met."

Mizuro nodded, "Our home dimension is basically a Pokémon-less, rip-off of the main world(s). For example, we're from Kanto City. It's about the size of New York. The state, not the city."

Nick Fury nodded, "I see." He turned and started walking, "Follow me."

Johnathen, Anna, and Strawberry got up and followed.

Omega and Mizuro followed as well.

.

**Ohirume: So, uh … that's all for now, I guess.**

**Nuevo: … huh. That was … something.**

**Gem: *smile* I liked it.**


	8. Comment response (03-25-20 - 04-29-20)

**If you're being harassed by these ******** google ads, turn on Reader View or an ad blocker. Activating either of these and results vary by device.

I am so sorry that I cannot offer any help beyond saying that**

**Ohirume: Daaaang. I think this might be the longest comment response post yet. I'm kind of impressed.**

**Omega: Just goes to show how little taste people-**

***CRASH***

**Seishin: *holding grand piano on a stick* No one likes an unconstructive hater, greenie.**

**Omega: *pained, high-pitched whine***

**Illavera: *sigh* I'll get the first aid kit.**

**…**

**Seishin: Now, before we ****really**** start, Rob wants to brag about something. ;P**

**Ohirume: … well, I wouldn't really call it 'bragging'.**

**Seishin: ',:\ Given the topic, what would you call it?**

**Ohirume: I … *sigh* fine, I guess it is bragging.**

**I'm excited to say that "Pokémon Trix: Tales of Soot and Ash" is officially #1 in all non-date related categories on the Pokémon/Ben 10 crossover page! And I realize I may have just jinxed that by saying it here.**

**Regardless, I can't thank all of you enough for your support.**

.

.

From Johnathen Youngs (Trix chapter 45):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Omega: *raised brow* Wait. When you say 'interrupt,' do you mean the thing where Yukiro literally jumps into a chapter? Or our mid-chapter chats?

1st one i don't mind your chats cause to me they serve as line breaks

**Omega: *glances at Yukiro with a smirk***

**Seishin: -_-**

Anywho i do have an account in wattpad and Instagram and facebook but not here so we can't dm here however hete are my ocs

Anna pie Wilson- has pink hair with blue ends loght blue eyes a green striped shirt black pants is kinda and innocent and childlike and is lesbian and is 5 minutes younger than strawberry

Strawberry- strawberry red haie with brown eyes weres a blue long sleeved shirt with a red and black balloon and a pink baloon a black skirt shes calm collected and mature and protective of her sisfer and is straight

**Ohirume, Yugo, and Seishin: *perk up with frowns and share a worried look***

**Yugo: Well, the thing is ... we're not looking to recruit any OC's for our chats.**

**Seishin: When Rob said he'd probably mess up their personalities, he was mostly trying to be polite. :(**

**Ohirume: *waves hand defensively* It's nothing against any of you guys, but I already have 18 OCs clouding up my mind to begin with. And I've had most of them up in my head before my account was even created -**

**Yugo, Yukiro Seishin, Omega, Faux, Trix, Gem, Gem's Pikachu, Soot, Illavera, Mizuro, Nuevo, Pike, Luke, Laura, Shadow Pearl, Shadow Peridot, Amber Mewtwo, and now Electra.**

**Seishin: Regardless, we'd still be happy to continue doing OC to OC chats through private messaging and/or the regular Comment Responses. :)**

**Ohirume: *bows apologetically* I know that probably isn't what you wanted to hear and I'm sorry.**

**I hate disappointing people.**

I hope you can make a tv tropes oe wiki for this story

**Ohirume: Like I said, I've been considering that. But I wouldn't even know where to begin in making one.**

**Omega: Rob doesn't exactly fall into the category of genius.**

and whu do you worry about your art skills

**Ohirume: Because I've seen my own work. I'm bad at art.**

anywho keep up ghe good work and i hope you took my suggestions about chuggaaconroy also i dont know jojo so that reference is lost on me anywho keep things fresh

Deadpool; you guys are awesome

**Seishin: *Homer Simpson voice* WOO HOO!**

Pinkie pie: mabey you can do a deadpool x me story

**Ohirume: *nervous chuckle* I'm, uh, not too sure about that.**

**MLP stuff isn't exactly one of my interests.**

Anna: i enjoy the stort uh i doubt it but will you include lgbtq in this story

**Gem: What does igbaq mean?**

**Omega: *annoyed sigh* Gem, it's LGBTQ. Meaning you.**

**Gem: Human/Gem hybrids?**

**Faux: More like your relationship status.**

**Gem: Oh.**

**...**

**Ohirume: Gem is my take at Pikashipping ... it was a phase and the reason I'm debating as to whether I should write his story.**

**Gem: WHAT?!**

**Omega: Calm down, rocks. You still exist in Rob's psychotic mind.**

Strawberry: keep up the good work

**Laura: *smiling* Okay.**

.

From RT89 (Random-ish chapter 6):

**(The comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

I absolutely love these! Bloody hilarious; dang out of Motrin, hey Seishin, got a morphine?

**Seishin: Sorry. No morphine. :(**

**But we ****do**** have a Fooly Cooly Fanboy who's also fluent in Trading Card games. :D**

**Mizuro: CHAAAAAAAANCE!**

You guys must have are either genius or found an emoji dictionary.

**Omega: The "Emoji dictionary" is the internet. Also, they're emoticons.**

**We're not sure if FanFiction allows real emojis.**

**Seishin: Yeah look - 😝😭😫😐👍**

**... HOLY ####, that actually worked?! 😳**

**😃 BEST DAY EVER!**

**Omega: Rob, what have you done?**

**…**

**Seishin: We just tested it in the dummy character tester document. 😁**

**Again, BEST! DAY! EVER!**

**Omega: Once again. Rob. What?! Have?! You?! Done?!**

****Continued message from RT89; requested via private message****

Ha! Thanks for the laugh, its been a stressful day and i needed it. I asked for morphine because i was trying to continue a running joke, last time i mentioned taking painkillers for laughing to hard. Seriously, you all, or plural if this is just one writer, consistently have me doubled over with laughter or in awe of you creative genius.

**Omega: Not sure if that "you all, or plural if this is just one writer" was a typo or auto-'correct,' but whatever.**

**Rob is the only real one among us.**

**Yugo: *nods* Counting Trix, Soot, and now Electra, Ohirume has 18 OCs. And most of us 'existed' before Rob's FanFiction account did.**

**Omega: 19.**

**Yugo: what?**

**Omega: 19. You forgot Omni.**

**Omni: I maybe be a part of Sato-**

**Omega: *clears throat***

**Omni: Omega, but I am still my own life form.**

**Seishin: Robby-boy is actually just THIS messed up is in the head. 😝**

**Ohirume: Headaches, remember?**

**Illavera: Hey, wait! What about Hidari?!**

**Ohirume: 20 … wait, does Clefairy count as an OC?**

Your creating a masterpiece and i can't wait to see where you'll take.

**Ohirume: Thank you for the support, RT.**

**Omega: *sweat drops; deadpanned* Masterpiece? Really?**

.

From johnymike98 (Trix chapter 45):

Hey i have me an account now so pm whenever you want to talk story is great keep up the good work

**Seishin: Yup.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 45):

Can you please not make Bulbasaur evolve I like him a lot better as he his. By the way is Electra staying on the the team permanently.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: Bulbasaur evolving is something I'm still debating with myself.**

**We've still got about ten … uh, nine episodes until then.**

**…**

**Seishin: *Tribore(Final Space) voice* Is Electra staying permanently? That's a good question. A ****veeeery**** good question.**

**Yugo: We've already decided on something for her. *smirk* You'll just have to wait and see what it is.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 45):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

This is going to be a general review of this fan fiction. At the time of writing this, chapter 40 has not been made yet, so please take that with consideration. There will be spoilers for chapters 1-39, so if anyone who is reading this before diving into the story, their's your warning.

**Ohirume: *wide eyed shock* Wait. This is- *bright smile* HA! An actual in-depth story analysis!**

**Omega: *smirk* This ought to be good.**

.

Overall, this fan fiction is pretty good. I will be dividing my comments into separate sections so it's easier to separate my pros and cons.

**Yugo: Fine by us.**

.

Pros

.

Story:

There really isn't much to talk about the story aspect of this fan fiction. The main reason is because it's just alternated story elements from the original anime. And that's perfectly fine with me. Usually fan fictions try to create their own story with the characters they are righting with without looking at episodes to try and reshape them, and try to make their own stories.

**Ohirume: *chuckles nervously* Yeah. That type of creative thinking isn't really my strong suit. The Pikachu tribe arc was probably my biggest personal challenge.**

***perks up with regular smile* But, in all fairness, most of my inspiration comes from other re-writes like DarkFoxKit's "The Child of Mew," Dragosrule18's "When One Door Closes, two More Open" and arielrapunzel1250's "A Child of Two Worlds."**

**Every advantage that their Ash's have is given a reason and makes sense. There's a logical and practical start and an execution that keeps things from going out of hand.**

**Omega: Rob still has long ways to go until he even be on par with them. *annoyed groan* But … he is trying to improve.**

**Ohirume: *stares at Omega in shock* That might be the nicest thing you've ever said about story writing abilities.**

**Omega: Don't push it.**

Sometimes this can be good, other times it can be bad.

**Yugo: *sigh* We hear ya, Guy.**

**Seishin: We've definitely seen the "it can be bad" examples. 😒**

**Ohirume: Yeah. Those over cramped, Ash is as OP as possible for no logical reason, everyone catches everything with no explanation stories are what I'm trying to avoid with Trix.**

**Yugo: Ashes of the Past doesn't count in the 'catches everything' flaw because Saphroneth gives all of them a reason.**

**Ohirume: I mean, Trix has a grand total of ****two**** more Pokémon than he had in the original series. And that's not counting Mankey and Muk sticking around.**

This one, to me at lest doesn't really follow that structure to a T, and decides to reshape original episodes to fit it's own story. I like that; it gives the story a unique feel to it compared to others. Now I do have issues with some of the rewrites, but I'll get to that in a bit. The writing is also pretty good. Though do take this with a grain of salt, since I'm still in school and couldn't right a good story to save my life. But from what I've read (both from this story and others), it's probably one of the best writings I've seen in a fan fiction.

**Ohirume: *soft smile* Thanks. Luckily, I've found a new proofreading method that's really been helping me nullify mistakes.**

**Omega: Yeah. It only came forty chapters late.**

.

Characters:

Personally speaking I don't dislike any of the characters. I think that has to do with the fact that most characters int the story act just as they did from the official series. The only one who's changed is Ash, which again I have no problem with. The original Ah was fine, but sometimes I felt like grew much depth as much as other protagonists, and also came across as idiotic at times, a la Black and White.

**Faux and Gem: *grumble***

Meanwhile this Ash actually knows what hes doing and never came across as boring or felt like a Mary Sue. There were at times were he came across as a tiny bit too knowledge able, but not to the point were it becomes degrading. And in all honesty, I kind of prefer this Ash over the current Ash by a tiny bit. As for his pokemon, they two are also pretty good. Almost every pokemon of Ash's team have a personality that fits in with their anime counterpart, without having one seem unbelievable. The only real change of character was Pidgeotto, which I'm now complaining about because she didn't really have much for her going in the anime.

**Ohirume: I know, right?!**

**Seishin: She ****never**** scored a clean win in a battle. Not once.**

**Yugo: *glares* Hey! That's not true! What about … Um- *sorrowful frown* Oh, Pidgeot.**

Also, if you decided to give Ash a Clefairy because it was originally going to be the mascot of the franchise, then kudos to you.

**Ohirume: Thanks. Though, "The Child of Mew" beat me to it.**

As for Soot, at first I thought that she didn't think she served much purpose other than being a translator for the human characters. I still think she still doesn't to a degree, but her personality and dialogue negates that so I'm fine with her inclusion. Her powers kind of came out of no where, but I quickly adjusted to it, and learn to appreciate both her character and her powers.

**Seishin: Sugoi! 😃**

.

**Major Spoilers**

.

So making Ash half Osmosian and having the change lens was a surprise to be sure, but a welcomed one. Not only does Ash being an Osmosian explain why he's so knowledgeable (partially), but also explores the concept of what would happen if an Osmosian actually did get the Omnitrix.

**Ohirume: ****Technically****, you're not wrong. Though, Trix wasn't born half Osmosian.**

The change lens were kind of a shock and kind of degrade Ashes uniqueness from the group (not saying it has to change, just pointing it out), but at least they are just lenses and not completely different Omnitrix's, because that would be too much.

**Yugo: *chuckles* Yeah. We really can't argue that.**

**Ohirume: *soft smile* Still, I did try to give them a reason for existing … even if that reason was 'Ash wanted to.'**

**Faux: *smiles* Trix is a kind and sympathetic person who never let the Omnitrix's power go to his head. He didn't like making people who knew about the watch jealous of his abilities. So, he made the Lenses as an equalizer.**

**Yugo: *shrugs* As much as they could be with all the glitches.**

.

Cons

**Omega: *wicked grin* Now, we're getting to the good stuff.**

**Ohirume: *gulps***

.

Personality Glitches:

Yea, I'm not a fan of these things. First off, why do the alien forms have personality glitches, but the I forms don't. I'm not saying give every form Ash a distinct personality, but at least be consistent. The only real personality glitch that I can think of from Ben 10 was Rath, but other than that, their wasn't any. Also, while Rath's personality made him stand out from the other forms and made him a fan favorite, these feel like they're their for the sake of being their. Some are fine like Overheat and Quick Attack (even though I think it's stupid), but I no reason for Frenzy Plant to be shouting plant puns. I don't care if it was made for laughs, it's just stupid and it's isn't really a personality glitch (same with Hammer Arm). I get what you were going with Calm Mind, but Grey Matter rarely talked like this in the show. In all honesty I just hope you fix the glitches once you get future in the story, because they just come across as annoying and unneeded (unless it's Rath).

**Ohirume: *sad smile* Yeah. I hear ya.**

**The only real reason I thought of the Personality Glitches was to give the aliens a foley in comparison to the Pokémon forms. Something to make Ash not want to use them unless the situation became that desperate.**

**Also, Aliens are OP as **** compared to any Pokémon below Pseudo-Legendary.**

**Unlike the Lenses and the Osmosian form being the Power Integration Trigger, the glitches weren't something I had planned before the start.**

***nervous chuckle* I probably could have thought that through a little more.**

.

On a side note, why are their two Kangaskhan forms? Why would the Omnitrix create a prime form that has a weak, inferior form. I guest that you were trying to make it unique, but now it's caused me to question on why the Omnitrix did this. Also the excuse that Soot provided doesn't help. I would also question why you didn't make the form female, but I can understand why, even though it doesn't make sense. Can't get the rating higher than it already is.

**Ohirume: *sigh* Again. Can't argue.**

**My mind basically played it out as a combination of 'The mother is born with the child in the games, so the species is basically made like that. That makes sense … right?', 'Adding a multiform-form without Ditto or Echo Echo.', and 'Have the Omnitrix yield a second revolutionary advancement in the Pokémon world.' The first one was Inheritance.**

**But, primarily, it was meant to be comedic.**

**Still, I agree. The logic and reasoning could use some work.**

.

Self Inserts and the Forth Wall:

**Seishin: 🙁**

**Ohirume: Wait, what? I've never done a ****self****-insert.**

Okay, I get that they're trying to be funny, but they just don't work for me.

**Seishin: *whimpers* 😞**

The only times it actually worked was when Team Rocket was doing it (because they are the only in universe characters that I can see breaking the fourth wall, or when your Ocs/Inserts comment in bold during the story).

**Omega: *nods with calm expression* Fair.**

But when you create a chapter that's just your Ocs/Inserts doing stuff or sections of a chapter where they cause events to happen in the story, it just comes across as distracting and a waste of time. I'm sorry, but when I reading a fan fiction that involves Ash having an Omnitrix, I don't expect me to question why your Ocs/Inserts are causing events and making Jojo references.

**Seishin: 😆 *****whining* But Jojokes are fuuuuun.**

**Omega: Feel free to ignore Yukiro.**

My suggestion is have them do their stuff while watching the story (bold writing), or when you reply your comments.

**Ohirume: I completely understand. And, as you've seen by now, that will be the way things work for a good while.**

**Still, I at least tried to give the inserts a reason for happening … okay, except for Trix's 'nightmare' in the A.J. chapter, Yukiro's cameo on the St. Anne, Omega and Faux trashing Pokémon Land, and Gastly using the Arlequins at Maiden's Peak.**

**Omega: *glances at Ohirume; sweat dropping* Isn't that half of them?**

**Ohirume: *ashamed sigh* Yeah. Anyway.**

**Yukiro's influence in 'Gym Psycho 100' was done to get Haunter to Sabrina. He did this because Trix and co. weren't going to Lavender Town, Trix would've known better than to get a Poison/Ghost-type to battle Sabrina, he already had Soot, and -overall- the episode would've been bland. It'd be bland because Trix doesn't scare easy and got hit by a metal platform in Pewter without getting so much as a sprain. Add that to his electric conductivity, and a chandelier wouldn't have, uh … 'hurt' him like it did in the anime. If it even hit him, for that matter.**

**'****Fighting Alpine' was done to keep Mankey on Ash's team. Team ALPN just went overboard with their … everything. Sorry.**

**Faux, Luke, Pike, Laura: *annoyed groan***

**Ohirume: If Mankey -possibly Primeape by the end of the chapter- wanted to leave, Trix wouldn't've argued. He wants what's best for his team. Even if it means leaving him. Butterfree left because mating season was unavoidable.**

**'****Into the SafaЯi … Zone' was to add on the thirty tauros to Ash's account and to keep everyone from over expanding the **** out of their teams like in a handful of other stories I've read. Though, in hindsight, I probably could have spared ****a few**** non-Tauros Pokémon for the group.**

**'****Paras, Parasect, Parasyte' was done to … get that bland episode over with. And introduce the Omni Force.**

**But, yes. You're right.****This is a Pokémon/Ben 10 story.**

**We're done with the confusing cameos for a good while.**

**Gem: *pouts* But-**

.

"Crossover"

I know that you said that you we trying to figure out how to incorporate more Ben 10 stuff in the story, but as of now, this isn't a true crossover. When I think of a true crossover, I think of the Sonic and Megaman comics, or Kuro the Artist's Five Years later. To be fair, they aren't creating a universe from the ground up like you are, but my point still stands.

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Yeah. That sounds about right.**

I actually have a few ideas on how you could incorporate the Ben 10 universe into the story, but this review is taking a lot of space, so that were I'm going to stop for now.

**Ohirume: *smiling* Yeah. By all means, go for it.**

**I'm always open to take suggestions and I do appreciate advice.**

**Yugo: *whisper* They already posted the idea.**

**Ohirume: Well … yeah. But what I said still stands.**

.

I'd give this fan fiction a solid 7.5/10; pretty good, but has a lot of potential.

**Omega: *deadpanned* Are you sure you're not being a bit generous?**

**Ohirume: *Rolls eyes before looking at readers with a smile* Thank you Just Some Guy. This was nice to read, and I ****really**** appreciate the feedback. Even the cons section … namely, because it was primarily constructive criticism. *soft chuckle***

**Yukiro: 😠 ****Constructive?! They dissed my sense of humor!**

**Omega: Again. Feel free to ignore Yukiro.**

**Ohirume: Yeah. I'm agreeing with Omega on this one.**

**Yukiro: 😤**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 46):

good chap

**Omega: Called i- wait, what?**

**Illavera: *blinks in surprise* We actually got a 'good chap'? Not 'decent'?**

**Team ALPN: *annoyed groan***

**Ohirume: Uh … anyway. Thank y-**

**Seishin: Ricky Spanish.**

**Faux: What?**

**Seishin: *suddenly wearing full body gray suit, gray shirt with 'Albuquerque Zoo Discovery Center written on it' written on it with a giraffe, lion, and elephant on it, red leather vest, black leather pants, and brown wig with the sideburns shaved off*  
Ricky Spanish.**

**Ohirume: Oh ****.**

**Laura: I- I don't get-**

**Seishin/Ricky Spanish: *suddenly and forcefully pulls Laura into a kiss***

**American Dad Ricky Spanish whisper lady: Riiicky Spaaaanish…**

**Omni force, Faux, and Luke: *slack jawed, shocked stares***

**Faux: *furious glare* Dude! What the Yvel?!**

**Laura: *pushes Seishin away and gags* Oh dear Arc!**

**Seishin/Ricky Spanish: *deep voice* I'm Ricky Spanish.**

****cut away image of Seishin/Ricky Spanish driving an armored bank car through baby panda hospital****

**American Dad Ricky Spanish whisper lady: Riiicky Spaaaanish…**

**Everyone except Ohirume and Seishin/Ricky Spanish: *looks up at cut away line in horror***

**Mizuro: Wha-**

**Ohirume: *shameful groan* I cannot believe I just typed that.**

**Seishin/Ricky Spanish: Well, get ready for another! Ricky Spanish.**

****cut away image of Seishin/Ricky Spanish dumping a bucket of heavily expired milk all over someone's breakfast ****

**American Dad Ricky Spanish whisper lady: Riiicky Spaaaanish…**

**Nuevo: *dumfound* W- why?**

**Illavera: *raised brow* Huh … still messed up but tamer than the other one.**

**Seishin/Ricky Spanish: Really? Well then, fourth times the-**

**Ohirume: NO! *snap***

***pop***

**Seishin: *regular clothing* Okay.**

**Omega: *wide eyed* What just happened?**

.

From Alpha Drache (Trix chapter 46):

Ich liebe diese FF, ich hätte nie gedacht das mich eine FF so fesseln kann. Ich meine sie ist wirklich perfekt ( meine Meinung ) als Deutscher sind gute FF so schwer zu finden.

.

Übrigens tut mir wirklich Leid das ich nicht auf Englisch geschrieben habe aber schon mein Deutsch ist so mies sowohl Grammatikalisch als auch von der Rechtschreibung her das meine Texte nur mit korrigieren fon Google einiger Maßen lesbar sind.

**Ohirume: … does anyone here speak German?**

**Nuevo: *looks at Ohirume warily* You do realize who you're 'talking' to. Right?**

**Ohirume: … Google translate, it is. *starts typing***

**Mizuro: Ugh. Rob, just stop now. Google translate ****never**** works right.**

**Gem: What's google? Some weird brand of goggles?**

**Luke: It's a search engine that lets you find almost anything on the internet and is only one of many. Translate is a faulty part of it that … well, translates words or sentences between other languages.**

**Gem: Oooooh.**

**Illavera: *looks at Luke in confusion* How do you know-**

**Ohirume: Translate just finished and … woah.**

**Nuevo: *annoyed sigh* How bad is it?**

**Ohirume: It's … not.**

**Mizuro: *perks up in surprise* What? *runs over to look at screen and jaw drops* What the ****?!**

**Ohirume: I uh … Just … wow. Does someone mind reading this?**

**Yugo: *raises hand* I got it. *walks over to screen and eyes widen* Woah. *shakes it off***

I love this FF, I never thought that an FF could tie me up like this. I mean it is really perfect ( my opinion ) as a German, good FFs are so hard to find.

.

Incidentally, I am really sorry that I did not write in English but my German is so bad both grammatical and spelling that my texts can only be read by Google to some extent.

**Illavera: It- it actually translated that well? And you're not paraphrasing?**

**Seishin: *Shakes head* He's really not. *points up at translated portion* ****That**** was copied and pasted directly from Translate. ****?**

**Ohirume: It's freaky right? *shakes it off* Anyway, thank you Alpha Drache. I'm glad you like it.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 46):

**(The comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Ehh...

.

6/10

Still not a fan of the OC team taking over, but at least you're not doing it for a good while now.

**Omega: *thumbs up***

.

I also still have a good idea on how to implement Ben 10 characters into the story, but considering how late it is and how long my previous post was, I'll say them when I think the time is right. AKA later during the week.

**Ohirume: *grins with thumbs up* Yup. We're getting to that comment in a bit.**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 46):

Good chapter! I especially liked the wholesome moment with charmander

**Ohirume: *soft smile* Aww. Thanks.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 46):

A somewhat cute filler chapter, I look forward to Electra's decision. Almost thought you had the team go there to take my advice for Gem from my last PM.

**Ohirume: Actually, I've been trying to do an Omni Force chapter for a while.**

**I already passed up doing that for the Kangaskhan and Bike Gang chapters and I decided against the upcoming Snorlax(well … it was upcoming by the time this response was typed up) and Dark City.**

**I ended up choosing Paras because that episode was ... boring.**

**Omega: *nods* Yeah. But luckily, Rob wisened up and didn't have us overtake the whole **** thing.**

**That A story/B ... well, I guess you could call it a 'story' gimmick actually helped a bit.**

**Illavera: *smiles with thumbs up* We even got a 'good chap' from B.F.P. and a 6/10 from Just Some Guy.**

**Mizuro: *sly smirk* As opposed to buterfly's 'decent chap' for Team ALPN's chapter.**

**Faux: HEY!**

**Laura: We couldn't have been THAT bad!**

**Gem: *pouts* And are we seriously not doing a second Shadow Brigade chapter?**

**Mewtwo: *frowns* Yeah. I've been itching for some action.**

**Seishin: 😃 ****Oh! I can take care of that!**

**Mewtwo: *eyes widened in shock* What do you mean by-**

**Seishin: *Stanley Pines voice* LEFT HOOK!**

.

From IMBADATNAMES (Trix chapter 39):

Nuevo, if there is any consolation for your trauma from TTGo, the hour-long special The Night Begins To Shine is actually an amazing thing that even the most die-hard haters agree was epic. Watch that and your trauma will be washed away.

Seriously, they fight a techno-remix dragon with Ceelo and Fallout Boys and it's not the least bit cringey at all. That fight was epic!

**Nuevo: *groans while rubbing temples* Yeah. That was part of what Rob loaded into me.**

**That special wasn't bad, but it got drowned out by … ****everything**** else.**

.

From IMBADATNAMES (Trix chapter 42):

I'm guessing that human-like transformation was human DNA from Ben's reality. Ooh, wonder if there was any technopath genetics in there?

**Gem: *raised brow* Wasn't that already revealed to be the Osmo-guy?**

**Omega: Osmosian and yes. But, like the thing with the Talpaedan a while back, that won't stop people from guessing before reading ahead.**

.

From IMBADATNAMES (Trix chapter 42):

Scrap what I said before.

Osmosian.

**Omega: Nor will it stop them from reading the FanFiction account's profile.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 46):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Might as well get this over with. Truthfully, I was waiting for the next chapter, but considering that hasn't happened yet, I say it right now.

**Ohirume: Yeah. Fair enough.**

**Like I've said before, I post new chapters on Saturday at midnight if the new chapter's ready.**

**My current average is about two to three weeks between posts. One week if I'm ****really**** feeling it.**

My ideal is that this happens after Omniverse's conclusion, because that Ben is the ideal Ben that can work best in the story. After creating the Omnitrix, Azmuth's been working on a secret project that no one knows about until it's revealed to be a type of dimensional teleporter. Unlike Professor Paradox (who as far as I know can only travel through different realities and times in the Ben 10 universe) this devise allows the user to travel true alternate dimensions completely separate from the user's. After sending a handful of drones, Azmuth discovers the world of Pokemon, containing creatures with powers that could rival the being in his universe. Fascinated, he decides to collect the DNA of these creatures as well as translate the language of them, which hes discovers is universal for them. The DNA only DNA that he collect is that of any final evolution, any final regional forms (having both versions of Ninetails, and having both the original Farfetch'd and Sirfetch'd to name some examples), and having most of the legendaries and mythicals. The only DNA signatures that he doesn't get are Arceus (because he was resting during this time (assuming that the film is canon)) Genesect (hasn't been created), and Mewtwo (same with Genesect). Through his studies, he also discovers the supposed phantom pokemon and that he has a device similar to the Omnitrix. Having curiosity take over him, he decides to travel to this world to see how someone that's not an alternate Ben handles the device that's said to be one of the most powerful weapons in his universe. When he doesn't return however, Galvan Prime decides to contact Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to locate him and bring him back. In doing so, Ben is given the DNA of the creatures that Azmuth obtained, and give them smaller universal translators that contain the pokemon language, and that functions similar (not exactly) like a hearing aid. Now, how Ben and his friends meet Ash and the gang, is entirely in the air. Maybe Ben encounters Ash and company while battling the Rocket trio, and Ben being a hero, decides to step in and helps out and discovers that Ash also has an Omnitrix (info Amuth never stated to any other Galvan). Or maybe, Ashes pokemon get separated (again), and encounter Ben and company, then eventually meet back with Ash. Or the old route of the groups having a misunderstanding of one another and fight. These are just some ideas of how to get the character to meet up and have a mini arc like the pikachu tribe. You could also have Ben and Kevin be like mentors for Ash. Ben because he's had experience using the Omnitrix, and Kevin becuse he's alo an Osmosian and doesn't want Ash to go insane with too much power just like he did. Eventually, thay discover that Azmuth's been captured by Team Rocket, and they've been using his knowledge for a secret project that only a few members of the organization know. After Azmuth is safed, no one knows what exactly what Team Pocket was planning for Azmuth's knowledge. The only thing Azuth and everyone elso know is that the project was called "M.2". I think everyone can figure out what that means.

**Ohirume: This is … pretty good. It's logical, it's believable, and it even plays into the story in a way that doesn't turn everything into 'Hey! This is happening because it's happening!' cluster****.**

**Still, there are a few things. Though, not anything ****big****.**

**1\. When this happens.**

**I actually already have something in mind for the Mewtwo movie.**

**Yugo: *scratches head* Plus, we're pretty deep into Kanto. Johto or the Orange Islands might be easier.**

**Ohirume: *smiles and raises a finger* Which actually does play a bit into what you said in a later review.**

**.**

**2\. Pokémon inclusions in B10.**

**I like the translator, but I'm not too sure about adding Pokémon into Ben's Omnitrix. It just seems like a bit … much.**

**.**

**3\. Ben and Kevin mentor Ash**

**Don't forget, Trix has had this watch since he was five. And he's raising Soot for just as long. Dude's mature for ten-year-old.**

**Main point, I'm not ****exactly**** sure what Tennyson would be able to teach Ash. Open to suggestions, though.**

**Yugo: Also, Trix isn't ****really**** an Osmosian. The Omnitrix has been loading the usable DNA into him through Power Integration. Which was created using the Osmosian DNA.**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Yeah. He can't absorb from outside sources like Kevin or Aggregor.**

**.**

**Overall, I like this idea of adding Ben, Gwen, and Kevin into the story, albeit temporarily. I just may have to push the timing if I go with this.**

**Also, I'm still waiting on another "True crossover" idea from someone I've been Private Messaging.**

**Yugo: We won't say who it is in case that person prefers to remain private.**

**Seishin: 😃 ****But, if you *pointing to reader in question* want to say it yourself, we won't argue.**

**Omega: *Looking around at every other reader* Just, be warned that we ****will**** call you out as a liar in the next Comment Response if you're not the person we're talking about.**

.

That basically t, but I do have some questions for you guys.

1\. Will Ash get more pokemon that he never got in the original series like Clefairy?

**Ohirume: Eh. Still thinking it over. Trix does have a full team right now.**

2\. Is it possibel to introduce Rath and Gax as two of Ash's alien forms? GAx could have an appearance similar to how he appeared in the reboot, have his name be "Sucker Punch", and his persoality glitch be pride. Rath's name could be "Outrage" while his glitch could be...well, how Rath acts in Ben 10.

**Ohirume: I haven't considered Gax until now, but Chimera Sui Generis DNA has been verified to be in the non-reboot Omnitrixes. So, that could happen. Also, Sucker Punch and a pride glitch make a lot of sense.**

**Rath would actually keep his canon name. Because he named himself in the classic, 23 timeline, reboot, and ****I think**** the Mad Ben timeline. I can't guarantee that last one, though.**

3\. Who would win in a fight, Alien X or Arceus?

**Seishin: Well, I once put Arceus in a headlock, so probably me. 😝**

**Yugo: Didn't you also get vaporized by Arceus?**

**Seishin: Different Arceus, but yes. Though, to be fair, I wasn't jovial fourth wall breaker yet. I was … Yukai. 😞**

4\. Please have Animo appear in some way, shape, or form. Having him experimenting on pokemon DNA and fusing them together is something that really has potential. Maybe intro ducing him in a Jhoto arc would work, being the main antagonist of the story.

**Ohirume: *frowns* I'm not really sure about B10 villains popping up in the Pokémon world.**

**The only difference between this Pokémon world and the canon one is the Omnitrix, what it's helped create, and the biology-based stuff I've been using.**

.

That's all I really got to say. I'm sorry if I came across in a negative way in these posts. This is just something that I wanted to get out of my mind.

**Ohirume: *soft chuckle while waving hand* Hey. It's fine. Like I said in your in-depth review, I really appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Besides, I get my daily dose of hate from Omega.**

**Omega: Rob is incapable of proofreading without a text reader program.**

**Ohirume: Case and point.**

I wish you the best of luck writing this story. Hope the next chapter is just as good as the rest of the story.

**Ohirume: *soft smile* Thanks.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 46):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Pokemon the new series is changing so much with ash getting a Riolu, Dragonite, and a Gengar it's giving ever one so much hype.

**Team ALPN and Second Shadow Brigade: *Wide eyed shock* WAIT, WHAT?!**

**Ohirume: *snickers* Yeah. It's like nearly every FanFiction writer's dream finally became canon.**

**Yugo: Because it did.**

I still don't know if your going to the Galar region cause if you do your going to haft to leave the Rilou from Sinnoh there cause with everything that's happening in the new series

**Ohirume: No, I won't. Just because the series made it happen doesn't mean I can't play out what I have in mind for the Aura Sphere Riolu.**

**Faux: My cousin?**

**Seishin: In ****your**** timeline, yes.**

**😏 Although, in Trix's timeline, he's … *looks at Ohirume in confusion* You're not gonna stop me?**

**Ohirume: *smirk* Are you actually going to say it if I don't?**

**Seishin: 😑**

I'm sure lot's of people want you know to go into the 8th generation now. Cant't wait when it comes out in english.

.

Klipper

**Yugo: We're still in Gen 1. At the rate we're going, Galar/Pokémon Journeys is years away.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 46):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Just to clarify about the deviantart account I never said anything about you being the drawer you can send out a commission for somebody else to draw for you.

**Ohirume: Sure, but I'm not really looking to hire someone for artwork.**

**Omega: Feel free to call him a cheapskate.**

**Ohirume: Also, I am ****NOT**** asking someone to do it for free. I've seen enough R/Choosingbeggars -namely voiceovers on YouTube- to become thoroughly ****** off at the mere thought of doing that.**

**Seishin: Althoooough. 😏 ****There ****is**** a picture of me out there on the internet. 😄 ****Bonus points to whoever can-**

**Omega: Will you stop with the points?! They're not even for anything!**

**Seishin: 😑**

**Ohirume: Yukiro was serious about the picture, though.**

By the way whens Charmander going to evolve into Charmeleon cause the place where he is supposed to evolve was taken care of by your OC's.

.

Klipper

**Gem: No, it wasn't. Charmander evolved after he battled all of those exeggutor.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 47):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank y-**

**Mizuro: *strumming in a way that somehow makes his guitar sound like a lute***

**Seishin: *Playing a flute***

**Dear journal I'll sing of a questor of quests  
The Hero-est hero is Tigtone!  
He fights for the KingQueen, more better then best  
He fights for proclaiming he's Tigtone!**

**Ohirume: … So, you're just gonna sing The Filk of Tigtone for this one?**

**Gem: *raised brow* KingQueen?**

**Seishin: *Tigtone voice* QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!  
Let us continue finishing of this song SO THAT WE CAN BE DONE WITH SINGING!**

**Mizuro: *Smiles with raised finger* But feel free to react.**

**Yugo: And believe it or not, there were zero typos in what Yukiro said.**

**Seishin: ****Forget that he burned down your forest and food,**

**Illavera: *eyes widen* Wait, what?**

**Seishin: ****Brush off all the bruises and bones that protrude,**

**Nuevo: *Frowns with scared look* uh-**

**Seishin: ****Ignore that your house-homes are all barbecued  
The world is at stake for Tigtone!**

**Luke: It sounds like the world is at stake because of him.**

**Omega: Just … let them finish. Trust me, that's not even the beginning.**

**Seishin: *more flute***

**A worthier questerer, Festus' bane  
With Helpy to help-ie him, Tigtone  
He quests with his cunning, his strength, and his name  
A sidequest! He'll take it! He's Tigtone!**

**Who cares if he conjured a dead, giant wizard  
So what is he set off a flood, or a blizzard  
Just clean up the glass of the windows he shattered  
Don't make a mistake hire Tigtone**

**Your bones may all break 'cause of Tigtone**

**He once saved a snake-lady Tigtone**

**The world is at stake for the** ***all music stops* ****mightiest champion of all the lands, defeater of the evil sultan Rio Pio, co-recipient of the giant's golden-heart enchantment, and vanquisher of the seven-headed serpent of Kloom.**

**He's Tigtooooooooooone!**

***triangle ding***

**Laura: I, uh … wow. **

**Illavera: *looks back at Omega worriedly* And you met this psycho?**

**Omega: *looking around for something while speaking casually* Yeah. He pushed me through a magic door of unknowable infinite cosmic terror. *looks at Yukiro* Where's Faux?**

**Seishin: 😏 ****That's part 2.**

**Mizuro: *wide eyed shock* Wait! What about a terror door?!**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 47):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

uh...i didnt know at all about that peculiar interaction with the everstone and evolutionary stones, and i've been a pokemon fan for...i think around 14 years.

Guess it's true that you learn something new everyday.

**Ohirume: *chuckles* Trust me. You're not the only one. Most stories I've read don't really know that fact either.**

**Yugo: *shrugs* We just found that out a while back on Bulbapedia.**

**Seishin: Still, a few stories have come up with a pretty interesting alternative to their interaction.**

**"****Evolution" by Jaxxon -AMAZING story by the way- actually thought up the concept that Everstones ****negate**** other Evolutionary Stones. 😳 ****Like, to the point that finding them in the same cave makes the Evo Stones infinitely useless.**

.

anyway, good chapter! oh, and i also reread the story (quarantine is making me crazier than usual) and with my limited language i havent found any kind of big error. \\_(ツ)_/

**Ohirume: Thanks. Still, I know that every chapter up to Pika tribe pt3 could use some work; unless it already has a '(fix)'. **

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 47):

Sweet chapter, loved your portrayal of Eevee. Misty finally got her wish. Can't wait to see where we go next.

**Ohirume: Thank you, RT.**

.

From RocKHord (Trix chapter 47):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

This is...This is...The best thing ...The best thing what i ever you for this ...

**Seishin: *blinks in surprise* Did you just experience one of Electra's joy overloads?**

Never...Never stop to write this manificient thing.

**Ohirume: *soft smile* Trust me. I don't intend to stop.**

I think it will be more cooler if you add that he can transform into legendary about fan pokemons(some looks very coolg)My RESPECT

**Yugo: Trix is undoubtably getting a Mythical and/or Legendary form. It'd be pretty hard to believe if he didn't.**

**Can't say the same about him ****catching**** one.**

**Ohirume: *nods* Canon Ash has met ****every**** Mythical and Legendary-**

**Seishin: Raikou and Marshadow. "I Choose You" Movie doesn't count in this case.**

**Ohirume: ****almost**** every Mythical and Legendary Pokémon there is and gained the trust of a lot of them.**

**While joining his team may be ****a little**** farfetched, one or more of them entrusting their form to him wouldn't be that unbelievable.**

**…**

**Yugo: *raised brow* When you say 'fan Pokémon,' do you mean fan favorites or fan made?**

**Seishin: 😋 ****If you mean fan made, I'll probably be using some of those in the league. Like Fiddlyfaddlybiddlybaddlydiddlydoodlyhiddlyhoodly.**

**Yugo: Unfortunately, Rob won't be including anything out of this world's definition of ordinary … without our influence. Namely, Yukiro's.**

**Seishin: ****WRRYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Ohirume: If you mean fan favorites, then … *shrugs* yeah, probably.**

**I'm open to suggestions on which one(s).**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 47):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

A solid 8/10, enough said. Just a really solid remake of the original episode.

**Omega: *deadpanned and sweat dropping* Still being generous, I see.**

**Ohirume: *glares at Omega* Zip it. *looks back at readers with a smile* Thank you, Guy.**

.

Although I am curious, what is your thoughts on the new anime?

**Ohirume: First, this-**

**************SPOILER ALERT – INCLUDES INFORMATION ON EPISODES 17 AND 22**************

**It's pretty good. I mean, Ash's new team speaks for itself.**

**The anime strays away from the norm in a way that isn't as … odd as the Sun & Moon series. All of the episodes so far are kind of filler-based but still enjoyable.**

**The only thing I'm not a ****huge**** fan of is Go. And ****not**** because he's a second protagonist. I thought them doing that was neat.**

**Go does play out the slogan of "gotta catch 'em all." That's something that hasn't been executed in the anime in … ever. I think. I liked it at first.**

**What I'm not a fan of is that Go seems to be built on the premise of 'what if a Pokémon Go player was a real trainer in the anime?' It sounds fun and might be a cool premise of an Isekai-ish Pokémon Fanfiction. But it doesn't really fit with the series we're used to.**

**Go doesn't seem to care about his Pokémon in the way Ash or most of his friends or rivals do. He doesn't hurt or abuse them, but he doesn't seem to see them as more than a goal or a steppingstone towards Mew.**

**Scorbunny … uh, Raboot's disobedience likely comes from the fact that Go didn't support him or even attempt to help when the Rabbit Pokémon wanted to learn a Fire-type attack. Go tried to let him down easy by saying that he didn't need to learn a Fire attack and saying that everyone has their limits. But that only made it worse.**

**I mean, think about it. Raboot wouldn't give Go the time of day before the events of ep22. It wasn't until after Go actively tried to help the Fire-type that his 'rebellious stage' went from 'don't you have something better to do?' to 'dude, you're embarrassing me.'**

**On the downside, Go didn't really seem to realize he did something right in Raboot's eyes. And, by default, he still doesn't realize why Raboot started rebelling in the first place. Go just thinks think the big guy has started growing out of that 'rebellious phase' and hasn't learned much of anything.**

**Regardless, it's progress. But Go still has a way to … well, go and he could stand to learn a thing or two about empathy.**

.

********END SPOILERS********

**So, not bad.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 47):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Quick question, I noticed that the episode after the eevee one was wake up Snorlax. So is Ash going to capture him or are you going to save that for the Orange Island Arc?

**Omega: We'd answer if that chapter hadn't already been posted by the time this response was posted.**

I ask this because that arc isn't really seen as a well made one so I was wondering if it was possible to skip it and go to Jhoto. Granted you would also have to try and fit in Lapras and Tracy into the standard series but I think it's possible.

**Ohirume: I was actually planning to do the Orange Islands as a … I dunno 'pseudo-arc?' *shrugs***

***Smirk with raised finger* But now you've got me thinking. What if your true crossover idea took place during that arc to spice things up?**

**You said it yourself, Orange Islands doesn't have the best reputation in terms of quality. But, doing the cross event there would give the entire storyline more of a purpose.**

Also, do the pokemon and people of your world eat pokemon? This is just something I'm asking for clarification and will probably feel like an idiot after asking that

**Ohirume: *smile* I've been trying to find a way to do the 'where does meat come from?' reveal but I haven't really found a way to do that.**

**Namely because the reveal would show that the concept is common knowledge worldwide in this Pokémon world. Any character in the story who doesn't know or asked if it came from Pokémon would be seen as either a blatant idiot for not knowing or a psychopath for even suggesting the 'comes from Pokémon' angle.**

**Faux: *raised claw* Like when Team Rocket consider eating Magikarp back in Sunken Anne.**

**Gem: *gags* Please don't remind me of that.**

**Yugo: The concept is drawn from another story we found, but we can't find it again or remember the name. The most we remember is that Cilan talked about the concept … I think.**

**'****Meat' in this world is actually the result of a complex chemical reaction that comes from mixing certain types of berries the right way. But, not any of the kinds that are also indigenous to the real world. All the benefits of real meat (such as protein and iron) are a result of the chemical reaction.**

**Different kinds of meat come from different mixtures and the way it's prepared. Although it's created raw. So, they still have to cook it.**

**And don't ask what the recipe is, because I don't know either.**

**Nuevo: *blinks in surprise* So … all meat is vegetarian there?**

**Faux: The Yvel's vegetarian?**

**Seishin: *snickers***

sorry if I come across as a pester bug in these posts. I'll try not to do that in the future.

**Ohirume: *chuckles softly and waves hands* Hey, it's fine. I'm happy to answer where I can. **

**The only things I won't answer are major spoilers. The meat thing was not a spoiler of any caliber.**

.

From Alpha Drache (Trix chapter 35):

Ich wollte nur kurz sagen das ein Objekt sollte es Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreichen in der Lage ist eine Krümmung in der Raum Zeit zu verursachen und so in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Wie das bei Reisen in die Zukunft ist weiß ich noch nicht, aber was ich auch noch sagen wollte ist das dies nur in einem nicht Expandierenden Universum passiert.

.

P. S. Ich hoffe das ( nur für den Fall das diese Nachricht dich erreicht ) ihr das Übersetzen könnt

**Ohirume: Yugo.**

**Yugo: Already have the translation.**

I just wanted to say briefly that an object should be able to reach the speed of light and cause it to bend in space and travel back in time. I don't know what it's like to travel into the future, but what I also wanted to say is that this only happens in a non-expanding universe.

.

P. S. I hope that ( just in case this message reaches you ) you can translate

**Mizuro: *stares at Yugo in shock* I will never comprehend Google Translate working that well.**

**Omega: *smile* Well Drache, that is a very logical and believable sci-fi explanation to what we were talking about in the diglett chapter and I really appreciate the level of thinking behind this.**

***annoyed sigh* Unfortunately, this is the Pokémon world. Where scientific concepts have been neutered by hairbrained biology.**

**Seishin: *poking in while upside with a raised finger* To clarify, Omega's only annoyed at the fact that things work like that in Pokémon.**

**Ohirume: *shrugs with sad smile***

**Don't forget, Pokémon (both this story and the canon) have living beings that are ****made**** of metal and still have DNA, a dragon and a sprite that can traverse time with the glow of an eye, living ghosts, and is a place where magic and psychic powers are common knowledge and co-exist with science.**

***monotone* Also, they have a footless, no-mouthed, hula-hoop llama that was proven to have created the universe.**

**Nuevo, Mizuro, and Illavera: *look at Ohirume in shock* What?**

**Seishin: *wild laughter***

**Ohirume: My point is that logic and reason as ****we**** know it doesn't always have a say in the Pokémon world(s). Because of the Pokémon.**

**But I admit, Diglett moving at lightspeed and not time traveling in the process was something I made up on the spot. And the idea of diglett moving at lightspeed was ****only**** ever talked about in the anime.**

.

From johnymike98 (Random-ish chapter 7):

Wow thanks for posting this it was interesting to re read it

**Ohirume: You're welcome.**

**I just worked with what I was given.**

.

From Drago (Trix chapter 31):

Can ash scan legendaries because from new and mewtwo we know that legendaries do possess DNA and the only alien species the omnitrix couldn't scan are anodites due to them being aliens made out of pure energy and not DNA

**Yugo: *sly smirk with hand to chin* Now isn't that a Good question? From the appearance alone, it's obvious that the mewtwo have a Yvel of a lot more than pure mew DNA in them.**

**Mewtwo: Don't I know it.**

**Yugo: But the ****real**** question is, is that difference enough for the Omnitrix to treat the species as separate from mew? OR is that similarity too much for the watch to see them as anything but an 'older/younger' variant.**

**Seishin: 😏 ****Also if they ****both**** end up touching the Omnitrix in some way and ****are**** too similar, which one will be first?**

**Ohirume: *grin* I have verified that Trix will be getting a Legendary and/or Mythical form(s) eventually. But I will neither verify nor deny that he will gain a Mew and/or Mewtwo form.**

**But I've already decided on a few things like that. The only thing I'll say, for now, is-**

**Ohirume, Seishin, and Yugo: *dramatic pointing with bright grins* WAIT AND SEE!**

**Omega: *deadpanned glare at Ohirume, Seishin, and Yugo* And you're doing this ****why****?**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 48):

Nice chapter

.

7/10

**Seishin: *blinks in surprise* Just Some Guy?**

**Omega: *sweat drops* He definitely has the same generosity.**

**Ohirume: *glare at Omega* Dude. Give it a rest already.**

***looks back at readers* Thank you … Guest.**

.

From Timothy45 (Trix chapter 48):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Hey there man. Great job and hoping you're staying safe.

**Ohirume: *soft smile* I'm doing fine. Thank you.**

So i have a question i was curious about. Any plans at all to include maybe ash learning more about the Omnitrix or maybe meeting the maker in some way. I know he isn't Ben who knew someone to get him to Azimuth's planet but, This just make me very curious later on. Especially if Paradox pokes his head into this timeline.

**Ohirume: As you've seen in some previous responses, we're working on some stuff.**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 48):

All hail the hungry fat guy! ...Cat. All hail the hungry fat CAT.

.

All hail Garfield!

**Seishin: 😲 *****GAAAAASP* ROB! I need to get an orange snorlax of my League Team!**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 47):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

I have read your response to my bearguy review. I... actually don't play yu-gi-oh, not since I was in elementary school. I understand.

**Seishin: Hey, it's fine. 😊 ****The game doesn't exactly appeal to everyone.**

.

I Shall forgive you. Seishin... On one condition.

**Seishin: Huh?**

.

\- U 6 /\/\ 3 !

.

3/\/\8R C3 -3 - IR!

**Seishin: Uuuuuuuuuuuh. 😟 ****C- can I get a cipher?**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 46):

Well, Shiz. I just checked my review history to make sure the message went through right. it didn't.

.

Thus, I must translate.

.

HUG ME!

.

EMBRACE THE HAIR!

**Seishin: Oooooooooh. Okay. 🙂 ****The comment system just didn't recognize what symbols you were putting in.**

**Anyway, *Josh(Drake & Josh) voice* HUG ME RECLUSE!**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 48):

Good chap

**Ohirume: Thank y-**

**Seishin: PART TWO!**

***Faux**

**Faux: *running while screaming at the top of his lungs* Leave me alone already!**

**Tigtone: NEVEEEEEERRRR! All evil shall be befallen by the daring sword of the hero who dares to be heroic! TIGTOOOOONE! *raises sword* WHICH IS MY SWORD!**

**Helpy: And by Helpy!**

**Faux: *blank stare* Wha- *shakes it off and puts paw to his chest* I'm not a bad guy! My species just looks like this!**

**Tigtone: LIES! Helpy! Be on fire now!**

**Helpy: *rubs arms together until they literally burst into flame* AHHHHH!**

**Tigtone: HYA! *cuts off Helpy's arms before throwing them at Faux***

**Faux: *dodges flaming limb before looking at Helpy in shock* Doesn't that hurt?**

**Helpy: Yes! But I regenerate! *arms grow back***

**Faux: *blinks in surprise* okay, that's actually pretty cool.**

**Tigtone: GAHHH! *cuts off Helpy's arms again***

**Faux: *flinch* Aura Transmution! Hamon!**

***Everyone else watching Faux on a suspended monitor**

**Seishin: Oooooh, not a bad choice, foxer. *eats handful of popcorn* 'dat'll actually help wit' 'elpy's limbs.**

**Laura: *worried frown* Okay. But, shouldn't we help?**

**Seishin: Nah, he'll be fine. 😋**

**Faux on monitor: AHH! You were ****lucky**** that arm was fake!**

**Seishin: maybe. 😅**

***Back with Faux**

**Helpy: Tigtone! IT'S NOT WORKIIIIING!**

**Tigtone: *laughing* Fear not Helpy. For I still have my SNAKE HARP AND GNOME FLUTE!**

**Faux: … huh?**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 48):

Another interesting twist on a filler. Great job.

**Ohirume: *smile* Thanks.**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 48):

Its a very good chapter! i quite liked it too.

.

Right now im thinking though: if you want to include other things from the Ben-10 universe. One of the most obvious would be Professor Paradox joining the fray. But wont this alert the great legendaries? after all Paradox, manipulate space and time, and im pretty sure Dialga and Palkia won't be too happy about it.

.

Arceus is out of the equation, given his role in the 4th gen film, and the rest of the legendaries are not as supposely powerful...maybe hoopa would be able to sense Paradox?

**Seishin: 😋 ****Nah. I think we'll be fine. I took care of it.**

**Yugo: *raised brow* You did?**

**Seishin: Did now.**

**Ohirume: Jokes aside, that does bring up another thing.**

**Celestialsapiens don't like Paradox. Despite … THAT, he's only forbidden from coming within 500 Light years of one of their kind. They don't harm him.**

**I do realize that Alien X's personalities Serena and Bellicus ****immediately**** agreed to destroy him when he appeared in front of them. Still, ****before**** they could do that, Paradox pulled Ben out of the transformation.**

**I repeat, Paradox ****outran ****agreeing**** celestialsapien 'voice of love and compassion' and 'voice of rage and aggression' personalities that wanted to destroy him.**

**Ben may have been a factor in why they didn't, but … that's somet'in to think about, right?**

.

Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 48):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Me again. Just figured I might as well comment for one more time until the comment answering.

**Seishin: 👍**

I noticed that a lot of people have been saying for Professor Paradox to show up. Personally, I feel like it's best to start out small and then work your way up. That's why in my way to have Ben show up, it was to find Asmuth and not something cliche like a multi-dimensional event. I think that should happen, but not until later.

**Seishin: Who's to say Paradox can only show up because of something multiverse-threatening going down? 🌝**

**Omega: *looks at Seishin warily* Why is that emoji freaking me out?**

**Seishin: Probably Smosh. 🌝**

**Omega: Dude seriously, stop! I don't know why but, just … stop.**

.

Also, am I the only one who found it odd that Anodites don't have DNA, but Prypiatosian-B's (NRG) and Celestialsapien's (Alien X/ god like beings) do have DNA? Just seems odd to me.

**Omega: *shrugs* Different universes, different definitions of what makes sense. Odds are they are some dimensions where those energy-based lifeforms don't have DNA and some where Anodites do.**

**Seishin: Anodite Ben! YES! 😆**

.

.

**Seishin: That's all folks! We don' got no deleted scenes this time! 😝**

**Omega: Wait, really?**

**Ohirume: Believe it or not, yes. Chapter production was pretty straightforward this time around.**

**…**

**Seishin: Before we close, here's a thing!**

**WE GOT BAGELS! WOOOO!**

**Pike: *blinks in surprise* We do?**

**Seishin: … no.**

**Also, feel free to check out the little collab we did with Johnymike98/Johnathen Youngs. It guest stars Omega and Mizuro!**

**Also, it's the "Random-ish stuff on the side" chapter post immediately before ****THIS****.**

**Omega: … It was … an experience.**

**Mizuro: *pouts* I barely did anything.**

**Nuevo: *raised brow* Wait, why couldn't Illavera and I show up?**

**Mizuro: You said you didn't want to go to a Fooly Cooly world.**

**Illavera: You didn't go to a Fooly Cooly world.**

**Omega: We were trying to.**


	9. Comment response (04-29-20 – 06-24-20)

**If you're being harassed by these ******** google ads, turn on Reader View. Activating it and results vary by device.

I am so sorry that I cannot offer any help beyond saying that**

**Ohirume: I … have no idea what to say here!**

**Yugo: Let's just jump on in.**

**Seishin: *Monty Python and the Holy Grail's The Knights Who Say Ni/The Knights Who say Ekke Ekke Ekke Ekke Ptang Zoo Boing Arouza Voice* NI!**

.

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 48):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCK!

.

This will be a response to the comment replies. (not every singe one but a good chunk of them)

.

First off, thanks for looking at my comments.

**Ohirume: *smiles* No problem. I always enjoy getting feedback on my stories.**

**Seishin: And these responses can be pretty fun too.**

.

*Looks at inspiration list.* Well, might as well add to my bucket list than, along with other things.

**Seishin: *Roger from American Dad voice* Yaaaaaaaay.**

.

*Looks at reason for personality glitches.* Okay...that's an...odd reason for their inclusion. Personally I would have made it so Ash doesn't want to turn into them because they are alien to them (pun intended). To me it would make sense why he would choose a pokemon form because they are creatures that he's actually familiar with rather than a creature that isn't a pokemon. Another reason would be because there's no reason to use them for training. As far as I'm concerned, Ash uses the Omnitrix to train his pokemon as well as Bork and Misty's pokemon (to a lesser extent). So, why would he use the creatures that aren't pokemon to train his pokemon? I'm not saying that your reason for the personality glitches doesn't make sense, it's just that the reason for them is a little weak.

**Ohirume: Weak as it may be, my point still remains. The aliens are overpowered compared to Pokémon. They could do some serious damage if left unchecked or if they got into the wrong hands.**

**However, everything you said is also true. The non-Pokémon are just too freakish in the eyes of the Pokémon world.**

**The glitches were mostly included to give Ash another reason to not want to use them. Because, in all fairness, 'they look weird' isn't that good of a decider.**

.

Also I was going to say this in my first post but forgot to say it. Don't make this version of Ash too over powered or flawless(Mary Sue).

**Ohirume: I have zero intention of making him too powerful.**

I know you said that your trying to make him feel over powered, but I also feel that he should at least face some losses in the story.

**Yugo: … That was a typo where you meant to put 'not trying,' right?**

Not a lot mind you, and definitely not during the final match of the Pokemon League (or at the very least have Charizard or another pokemon fight). Maybe have him lose a battle against Gary, or one of the few Gyms left; just something that does't feel like hes a perfect battle strategist. Now normally I wouldn't be saying this, but after the destruction of a certain galaxy far, far away, I can't help but think that something might go wrong.

**Ohirume: Okay, you have a point about the 'don't make him a perfect strategist' part. But unlike the Ash's in some other stories, he earned his intelligence.**

**Faux: Trix has had the Omnitrix for five years and Calm Mind was one of his first three non-Pokémon forms. Once Power Integration happened, he became a lot smarter.**

**Yugo: And don't think this means that he gained all of that knowledge solely because of Power Integration. All it did, in this regard, was upgrade his mental prowess. He wanted to learn all about Pokémon and now had the ability to remember all of it.**

**Seishin: As a comparison, think of Ishigami Senku from Dr. Stone. That villain-faced protagonist has a photographic memory and researched everything he knows now.**

.

*Looks at reason for OC team in the story.* That's understandable. While I myself am not a writer, I can imagine it being hard to make an originally bland episode actually good. Though personally I think you should've kept the Sebrina arc of the story, adapt it to fit better in your's, and have Haunter actually be caught. But if I have to be honest with myself, if you actually did keep it, there would a chance that it would just be a lot of patting.

.

*Yukiro: Constructive?! They dissed my sense of humor!*: You alright there dude? You want some more salt with those fries. *Sips coffee with smug expression.* But in all seriousness, there's nothing wrong with breaking the fourth wall ( there's a reason why I like Deadpool 1 and 2), but it needs to work in a specific way in order to be effective. I would say more but, that's it.

**Seishin: *grumbles* ****Says you.**

.

Now is it possible that I'm being a bit generous with my scores...maybe. But honestly after reading some terrible fan fiction and watching Saberspark's What the H*** videos, I think my standards have been lowered. And if you don't know what that is, just look it up. They're some of the funniest video reviews I've ever seen. I'm also the type of guy that enjoyed Venom and King of the Monsters, so take my opinions with a grain of salt, again.

.

I'm glad you liked my idea for getting Ben into the story, though looking back at it I have to agree that some changes would need to be made. Having this idea taking place during the Orange Islands arc is a good idea. Of course, the reasons for Azmuth's kidnapping would have to be altered but more on that later.

.

I can understand having Ben become pokemon seem a bit off putting, but I really don't think it's that much of a problem; mainly for two reasons:

.

1\. Ash already has forms that aren't from his world, so I don't really see a reason for Ben to not being given the same treatment. Now if Ash never got any of Ben's aliens in the first place and only had I forms, then maybe I would've agreed with you.

.

2\. This is probably the more logical reason behind this concept. Think of it like this; Ben is traveling to a completely different dimension. Not an alternate timeline, not a parallel universe, but an separate dimension with it's own multiverse. Thus, it would make sense for him to gain the DNA of the creatures local within the dimension so nobody raises an eye. For instance what would make more sense, seeing a Lucario in the Orange Islands, or seeing a humanoid crystal creature that doesn't have any data on it, has the same intellect as a human, can speak human languages to a T, and can't be captured in a Poke-ball in the Orange Islands. My point is that if Ben were to travel to the Pokemon world to save Asmuth and it just so happens that Asmuth has DNA from pokemon, it would make sense for Ben to use it to not draw in suspicion for the people local to the dimension or any of its universes. Also you could have it were Ben turns into pokemon forms, it's in more populated areas (unless there was a need for one of his alien) and have him become his aliens in more rural/forested areas where it's less likely for someone to see them.

.

Though looking back, maybe Ben having every final evolution and most of the legendaries is asking for a bit too much like you said. How about this; give him every pseudo legendary (9), a 3rd of the starters (1 starter for each region), sprinkle in a few fan favorites (5-10 (maybe)/ Lucario, Zoroark, Scizor, etc), and to top it all off...one legendary and one mythical. That would give you a total of 24-29 pokemon forms, which would be lower than the amount of aliens that Ben unlocked, both on screen and off screen.

.

Also, if you're afraid of making Ben too overpowered, then I really wouldn't worry about it. Ben is, in a way, already overpowered even without the pokemon forms; what with having Atomix, Way Big, and Alien X as forms in his Omnitrix (assuming that's the problem). Or, if it's because people might get confused on who is who (which could be an issue but nothing big), you could have Ben take the form of shiny pokemon while Ash gets the regular coloring (this idea is still raw in my head, but hey it's the thought that counts).

.

As for Ben and Kevin being Ash's mentors, you make a good point. Truthfully, I wanted Ben's gang to provide more than just be there for the plot. Then it hit me like hammer on a nail; Ben could act as a Grandpa Max figure to Ash. Yes, Ash has his mother, Professor Oak, and his friends, but none of them actually knows what the Omnitrix is, or what it's capable of. Max in the original show, to me at least, who knew what was going on in the show and was a figure that Ben could look up to (mostly because he dealt with aliens in the past). That type of figure head is something that I feel like is missing in the story. If you made this with Ben and Ash, it would work. Both because they both have Omnitrix's (which would strengthen the relationship), and because it gives Ash a figure head to be inspired by and as an example for how he should be. Maybe he's going through some tough times down the road and Ben tries to comfort him; have him doubt himself that he would never be like Ben and wonder if he's worthy of actually wearing the Omnitix. I think something like that could work out well.

**Ohirume: Well, there's a reason the figure head concept is missing in this story. Because it isn't needed. Trix is already mature.**

**Classic Ben got his watch at the age of 10. He was cocky, a show-off, and a little selfish. He needed Max's guidance to balance him out and put him on the right path. Remember Ben 23?**

**Yugo: We were also going to put Mad Ben as an example, but he was just a power-hungry brute. 23 still tried to use the watch for good but was a little too arrogant. Luckily not to the point that he was beyond help.**

**Ohirume: Trix got his watch at the age of 5. He was already caring and put others before himself. Though, he was also an idiot and very hyper.**

**Faux and Gem: *glare at Ohirume; sweat dropping***

**Ohirume: After getting the Omnitrix, everything gradually changed. His mom and Professor Oak may not have known anything about the Omnitrix, but they didn't really need to. Trix was never under the threat of otherworldly attacks.**

**Trix was already on a decent path without the watch. Delia and Samuel helped make sure that he stayed on that path and didn't let the watch go to his head.**

.

For Kevin and Gwen, I was thinking about them and decided that maybe they should be saved for later. This is mostly because I couldn't really find a good reason for having them appearing other than for fan service. I guess you could have Kevin be a pseudo omen of what could happen if Ash abuses his power, but that's that could either be done later, or completely scrapped as it's not something I'm concrete with. Thinking it over more, I feel like the more logical companion that could come with Ben would be Rook, since he technically is Ben's current partner and would be the more logical character to travel with him. Now you could have all four of them appear at the same time, but that's a bit reaching for my tastes. Oh, and if you're wondering why I haven't mentioned Gwen that much, it's because I couldn't find a good place for her, or anything mana related into my idea. Maybe introduce her and mana into either the Lucario movie or gen 4, but that's all I've got.

.

Also, who's to say that Animo or any Ben 10 villain has to originate in Trix's world. *wink wink*

(FORESHADOWING)

**Yugo: *sweat dropping* That's not the point. Animo's gimmick is mutation and he favors live specimens.**

**Ohirume: *frowns* In a world where all forms of animal life and some plants have sentience and mental prowess that's on par with humans, letting him in crosses all sorts of moral boundaries for me.**

**And do not use cloning as an argument. That's creating new life. Animo's thing is mercilessly and painfully warping life.**

.

*Looks at origin of meat*...Okay...points for creativity. Though considering that a certain bird has been stated to have been hunted to near extinction for food, your going to have to make some workarounds there. And yes, I was the guest..

**Ohirume: Remember what Soot said about that ancient Pokémon Almanac recreation? There were some dark times in Trix's world.**

.

That's it for now. Although after brainstorming a bit (he he) I thought of way to have Ben 10 villains to appear (That would obviously be a what if scenario if you decided to actually include Ben 10 villains into the mix). Thought I think it's best to save that for later.

...

...

...

NAH, I'M BULL**** YOU!

.

(RAW not 100% concrete)

.

Orange Islands Villain: (Set Up)

So, if we were to rework my original idea into the Orange Islands, we would obviously have to rework why Giovanni kidnapped Azmuth in the first place, since you already have plans for Mewtwo. I did some thinking and came to a conclusion. Giovanni uses Azmuth's knowledge for two projects. One of them being his own design of a less powerful Omnitrix (yes I know it's kind of predictable, but hey it works). Reason? Power, that's why. The second project is basically a less powerful version of Azmuth's dimension hopper. Why? Simple, to expand his organization. With the portal, he could have an inter dimensional Rocket organization under his belt, and if his half fell, their would always be another Rocket organization to be the center of said organization. While testing it, his men find Ben's world and decide to basically hire people to work for them. Keep in mind Ben would probably be either in at Galvan Prime or already in Trix's world. During this, they come across Animo, looking for a job after either escaping prison, looking for a job, or by coincidence. After looking at his records Giovanni takes an intrest and has his men organize a meeting between them. In short, Giovanni will fund his experiments if he captures pokemon for his Rocketrx (*sarcastic tone*creative I know). It's a win, win situation for both of them. Giovanii gets the DNA, and Animo gets somene experiments. Also just to clarify, the Rocketrix wouldn't just be used on him, it would be only for high ranking members (though it would be cool if Jessie and James acted as the the test subjects for a short period of time). Also Giovanni would have is own, distinct version; having more than a handful of forms, and having the ability to turn off or destroy any regular Rocketrix so no one can use "his" weapon against him. For the Drowzee episode, you could have the reason for hypnotizing the pokemon for their DNA, and have Butch and Cassidy have beta Rocketrix's (final design in Johto. Also RAW). You could also have Lapras' herd be tied into this as well; Have Captain Crook be hired for Animo, and *el gasp* actually succeeding (2nd part of statement RAW). Also, if your wondering why I titled this as a set up, it's because this would tease who would be the main antagonists of the Johto region.

.

Which will be relieved at a later date. *Insert Papyrus laugh here*

.

Also, what I'm about to say in the following paragraphs was going to be in my cons section in my original post, but I forgot to say it. Please don't have any of your OC's respond to this or make it into a joke. This is directly towards the author. I what a genuine, artificial response from them.(THIS NEEDS TO BE ADDRESSED)

**Ohirume: *blinks in surprise* Um … sure.**

**Omega: *smirk* This ought to be good.**

.

Soot's origin:

No. Just...no. This is probably the one thing that I think is actually OBJECTIVELY flawed with this work of fiction. I genuinely HATE her origin. The levels of just it being wrong are through the roof. Seriously, what was wrong with Ash just finding her egg? Also Please don't give a half baked excuse for this like "He was in I form" because that's not going to fly with me buddy. I would say more, but I feel that I'll stop right there (for both your sake and my sake).

.

I know that I could have worded that better and deconstructed it, but I'll do that another time. Why Well the first reason has been stated above. Second because this post is long enough. And third because I'm afraid that either I'm going to go ape ****(figuratively and literally) in both this post and real life, or you will delete my comments and/or ignore them. I really don't want that to happen. I mean I highly doubt you'd do that, but the possibility is still their. And the last thing I want is to come across as someone fueled by hatred. Please...don't ignore this.

**Omega: … woah.**

**Ohirume: *stares before nodding with a frown* I see. I'll await your follow up.**

**And, for the record, I never delete or edit comments. I'm not petty or self-centered enough that I would just ignore what someone has to say and pretend it never happened. No matter how much I don't like it.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 48):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

This post is just made to clarify some things regarding my original post.

.

So, in my reply to your reply, I had mentioned at the end of the post of Soot's origin. Now, do I think I may have gone overboard with my response? Yes. Do I think I was potentially being a little over dramatic with my comment? Absolutely. I wish to apologize for my behavior, and that no bad sparks are created from my post.

**Ohirume: *sad smile* It's okay. I'm not mad.**

***glances down sorrowfully* Still, I admit that it hurt to see that last part of the comment.**

**I believed that I could handle criticism. But I guess that mainly applies to the constructive kind, something Yukiro can pass off as a joke, or something Omega can jovially use to mock me.**

**Seishin: *glances at Ohirume sadly***

**Omega: *sighs***

**Ohirume: *perks up with a smile* You're 'cons' section in the in-depth review was a lot easier for me because it was all justified and reasonable. I really enjoyed seeing it.**

**I was anxiously waiting for this follow up.**

.

However, that doesn't mean that my opinion has changed. I still find Soot being Ash's biological daughter just a weird decision. I just don't see the reason for why you decided on this concept in the first place…

**Ohirume: *soft chuckle* Yeah. I hear ya. It's not a choice that's easy to justify.**

**Still, I have my reasons. Albeit, heavily opinionated and biased ones.**

**.**

**1\. I think the "Ash randomly finds a rare as all **** egg or Pokémon" concept has been played out like crazy.**

**It always just seemed too convenient to me. I still enjoy the stories that do this and a good number of them are really well executed.**

**But I didn't want to be a part of what's become a cliché.**

**Yes, I understand that the multiverse concept makes it so anything is possible and nothing is really unjustified. But I wanted something more original for this story.**

**I added the 'Phantom Child' cover-story as a means of referencing the concept. That and it's more believable in the eyes of the public.**

**.**

**2\. This world's idea of Inheritance.**

**This world because Faux.**

**Faux: *smiles with a raised paw* I have Ancestral Inheritance!**

**Ohirume: The concept behind Inheritance as a whole is a sort of toned-down fusion or hybrid Pokémon. They still look mostly normal but have a handful of unnatural powers.**

**It doesn't occur naturally in Trix's world and only exists there because of the Omnitrix.**

**I thought up Inheritance long before Trix or Soot existed in my mind. Heck, Faux's the real reason the idea exists. But I still chose to give it to Soot as well. Though, under different circumstances.**

**.**

**3\. Not going overboard.**

**The idea of an Ash Ketchum truly fathering a Pokémon has actually been done before.**

**But most of those other stories are centered around harems and/or … PokémonXHuman stuff. It makes me cringe.**

**Although, I don't completely hate the idea. I just wanted to see the concept played out without making it too cringeworthy. At least, in my eyes.**

**And I'm not even the first to do this in a reasonable way. If you want to know what I mean, it's a five chapter, T rated, Pokéshipping(AshXMisty) story that finished back in 2006.**

**"The Honeymoon's Over" by Antithesis.**

**.**

**Ohirume: I don't expect everyone to agree with me on this. But Pokémon Trix is my story.**

**I'll still take opinions and ideas into consideration and I won't argue with anyone's personal opinions.**

**But there are just somethings I'll decide on that I can't completely justify.**

***bows apologetically* I'm sorry to anyone that this upsets.**

Now how would I have done it? Simple:

.

(This isn't me asking/demanding for this to be a retcon in the story, just what I think would have been better.)

.

Once Ah gets the Omnitrix thing happen, similarly in the first Ben 10 episode. However with testing one of his alien forms he comers across a pack of mightyena. He was going to try and scare them off until the Omnitix runs out of time, or has low energy. Being defenseless, Ash only uses the only option that he has left. Run. But not before one mightyena claws at him, leading to the Omnitrix gaining it's DNA. Having been cornered, Ash decides that the only option left would be to fight; using the Omntrix to turn back into the alien form he was previously using. However instead of that form he takes the form of a mightyena. Confused as to were the boy went, the pack find Ash in the mightyena form and decide to help him out, mainly because they believe he's either hurt or he was abandoned by a previous pack. Have no other option (again) Ash decides to go along with them. They take him back to their home where Ash meets Soot's biological mother, who I will refer to as Dust. So basically, Ash is stuck with this pack for a good 2-3 weeks. Why? Well when the Omnitrix was starting to turn Ash back to normal, he starts fiddling with it, causing it to go to lock down mode. Why for 2-3 weeks? To build a relationship between both Ash and Dust; not as a couple, but as good friends. This would be significant, since she isn't really considered one of the more social members of the pack ever since she lost her mate shortly after laying her egg. During the last few days of the lock down mode, the pack come face to face with a hunter, sporting both a houndoom and a banette. In short, they defeat the hunter, Ash experiences what it's like to be in a pokeball for the first time and gains they banette DNA when the hunter's banette claws him, and Dust sacrificing her life to save the life of Ash. But before she dies, her final wish is for Ash to raise her egg as if it were his own. Ash leaves the pack and takes the egg with him, he finally turns back to normal, and finally returns home and eventually spills the beans with his mother and Professor Oak. Now how would Soot gain her banette inheritance? One day, Ash fiddles with the Omnitrix (again), leading to him accidentally using it to implant he banette DNA into the egg, leading to her haing shuppet powers, since shuppet is the pre-evolution to banette (This would be similar to what Ben did to the Highbreed. Yes I know it's not 100% like that, but it could work). Also, banette and mightyena can't be breaded together.

**Ohirume: *looks up thoughtfully* I don't know. It doesn't work for me.**

**Mightyena are Hoenn Pokémon first and foremost. An entire pack in Kanto just seems too convenient in my eyes. Ash only met Soot's mom because she was at Professor Oak's ranch.**

**What's more, this concept would mean that Soot never even met her mother and that Trix would likely see Soot as little more than a pet or a trained Pokémon. Their bond wouldn't be as strong or meaningful.**

**That and Trix wouldn't have matured to the point he's at.**

.

Again, this isn't something I'm demanding to be officially part of the story, just what I would have done to make it less weird.

.

That's it for now, again sorry if I came across as a little pompous/arrogant (using "we" instead of "you"), or just being mean. I still have ideas in my head, both for how to shape the story after Kanto, and potential forms either Ash or Ben could take. But I'll only post them if you are 100% fine with this so I don't come across as annoying (like in previous posts). Still looking forward to what you have planned for Ash and the gang, and hope that your going well in our time of crisis.

**Ohirume: Thanks. And I'm doing well.**

.

From RT89 (Random-ish chapter 7):

Definitely interesting. I wouldn't mind seeing that expand.

**Omega: *sweat drops* You're not the only one wondering where it'll go.**

**Ohirume: I've been trying to do it like I was expanding on johnymike98's concepts. But, it's not always easy for me.**

**Yugo: Not for a lack of trying though. Mike just gives us the reigns a lot of the time.**

**Ohirume: *sigh* Yeah. 'Start from scratch' creativity isn't always easy for me. As in, the real me.**

.

From RT89 (Random-ish chapter 8):

I know I might be the only one reviewing here. but I think everyone will agree with this; THANK YOU! It means a lot to see my reviews responded to and worth sharing.

**Seishin: No prob Diablosis. **** The responses are a ton o' fun. **

**Omega: *glares at Seishin* Yukiro, what did we learn about obscure references from Reclusive Dork?**

**Seishin: **** Not everyone will understand them.**

**Ohirume: Yvel right.**

**Diablosis is short for Number 89: Diablosis The Mind Hacker.**

**They're a Yu-Gi-Oh! card and I am not even remotely ******* joking about the name.**

**Mizuro: Coolest part, there's an entire Number series in the game. It goes from 0 to 1000.**

**Omega: What? It only goes to 107. Number C1000: Numeronius and Number iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia aren't part of the regular count.**

**Mizuro: What's your point?**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 48):

Just to let you know some annoying adds are appearing on your story can you find away to get rid of them

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: *eye twitch* I am well aware of these stupid, ******* eyesores invading mine and countless other stories all over the website and have been aware of it since the day it started happening. It started at around midnight of April 28th, 2020!**

**I'd stop it if I could!**

**Yugo: As you can see, Rob is well past annoyed about these ads.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 48):

HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!

.

Just popped in to say that I hope you're doing good and that you're working hard.

**Ohirume: *wide eyed* Wait, what?! *looks up Trix publish date before smiling brightly* HAH! Holy ****, I didn't even notice. *looks up happily* Wow. To think Trix's story is already a whole year old.**

**Omega: *looks at readers* I am so sorry, everyone.**

**Ohirume: *glares at Omega* Yukiro.**

**Seishin: *pops into the area … literally* Yeh?**

**Ohirume: You have my permission to get a Butter Sock.**

**Seishin: **** Oh, okay th- **** WAIT WAT?! **

**Omega: … welp. I'm ******.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 49):

good chap

**Ohirume: Thank y-**

**Seishin: *runs into room frantically while carrying a cardboard box* GUUUUUUYS! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!**

**Omega: *deadpanned glance at Seishin* What?**

**Seishin: *Marlon Webb Watermelooooone vine voice* IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE NEVER SEEN!**

**Nuevo: *raised a brow* What?**

**Mizuro: Is it a watermelone?! Or a bananana?!**

**Seishin: WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT IN 3! 2! 1! *removes lid***

**Gnome: *jumps out of box* Ooo ooo ooo ah ah! O ho ho he he ha.**

**Hola me ol' chum. I'm g-not a g-nelf. I'm g-not a g-noblin.**

**I'm a g-nome! And you've been GNOOOOOOOMED!**

**Seishin: *stares at group before grinning***

**Omega: *facepalm***

**Mizuro: *glares at Seishin* **** you. **

**Ohirume: *groans* I am so ashamed.**

**Nuevo: *sweat drops* I don't get it.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 49):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

So Mankey finally evolved this was defiantly the right place to do it

**Ohirume: *shrugs with smile* Yeah. It seemed better than his evolution happening alongside Charmander's. As in, literally alongside.**

and it Seems misty has a better understanding of her pokemon now.

**Faux: *sad smile* In a sense, yeah.**

The two stupid wannabe gym leaders are probably going to the big house I mean come on wanting to become a gym leader for fame and fortune that's just stupid there more to being a gym leader then that.

**Omega: Hence Soot's delusional comment.**

Are we going to be seeing more of Janine by the way sounds like you have something big planned for her.

**Faux: *raised brow* Koga's daughter? We haven't seen her since the Fuchsia Gym chapter.**

**Ohirume: *blinks in confusion* Where did you get the idea that I had something planned for her?**

Can't wait for the next chapter were Charmander finally evolves hopefully he listens to ash this time.

**Seishin: **

So are you going into the 8th generation now.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: … I'm starting to think that I've been misinterpreting what you mean when you say 'going into 8th generation.'**

**If you're asking if I'm going to skip to the "Pokémon Journeys" storyline or have Trix suddenly journey through Galar, then no. I'm sticking with the canon storyline.**

**If you mean including the concepts from gen 8, then … let's just say patience is a virtue.**

.

From johnymike98 (Trix chapter 49):

Happy anniversary

Hopefully you guys do good and how is that chuggaaconroy pokemon binging going on

**Ohirume: Thanks, and not even started.**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 49):

love it some new theme with real one

**Faux: *confused stare* What did you s-**

**Ohirume: *pushes Faux aside* Thank you.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 49):

Another great chapter and once again an improved from the original. It looks like you set Misty up for a hard look at the opposite side pokemon training.

**Yugo: Oh yeah. Big time.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 49):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Now this... this is what I call a great chapter. Some nice action, Mankey evolving into Primeape, Ash being a total bada** (even though he pails in comparisson to other fictional ones (Lobo)); this is probably one of my personal favorite chapters you've made thus far, and that's coming from someone who never saw the original episode.

.

9/10

Enough said

.

*looks at comment reply and blinks rapidly twice* Well this is...unexpected. To be honest I'm just glad that this hasn't completely derailed you from making this story. I stand by what I say, this is easily one of the best fan fictions I've read (granted it's not much of a challenge with all the awful ones).

.

As for your reasons for Soot's origins, they are mostly logical and over all respectable. Although I do have 2 problems with them. Nothing major just something worth pointing out.

.

1\. I can understand not wanting to use I's, as you want to try your hands on new ideas to make your writing feel fresh and new. However, I's themselves aren't a bad thing, it all just depends on the execution of said I's. Like you said it yourself, there are some fan fictions that execute I's well. So why am I telling you this? Because sometimes it's good to just use a I and make it your own thing. Now I'm not saying to not come up with original ideas, because that would be absurd, but I fell like a good writer should know when to use a cliche and when to make something new (says the non-writer). Also, and this is just me, but I rather have a cliched story that was told really well, rather then a story that takes its original ideas to far, thus failing to subvert our expectations (Insert obvious Star Wars reference here).

**Ohirume: Okay, fair. Clichés aren't Inherently bad. I mean, technically Faux's a cliché.**

**Faux: Wait, really?**

**Yugo: Really.**

**Ohirume: But the thing with Soot is just something I wanted to try. Like how Ash got the Omnitrix at the age of five instead of ten.**

**By now, I can't take it back without doing a rewrite.**

**…**

**Faux: My concept can't really be that common. Can it?**

**Ohirume: Well, part of it is. Namely your identity and species. I can name seven stories with that premise. Four of which are in my Favorites. The only original thing about you is your Inheritance and Aura Transmutions.**

**Faux: … geez.**

.

2\. As someone familiar with Antithesis' "The Honeymoon's Over", your comparison is kind of flimsy. In that story, both Ash and Misty become human, eeveeloution hybrids,

**Yugo: Actually, that wasn't until the fourth chapter. It was full-blown Eeveelution each time before that.**

meanwhile in your story, it's indicated that Ash boinked a mon...when he was 5 (unless I'm missing something)…

**Ohirume: *ashamed groan* That is … accurate. And literally nothing I ever say will even begin to start justifying that.**

**But here we go anyway.**

**Omega: First, we will verify that Trix was in Pokémon form(s) when he kissed Yena. And yes, her name was Yena. That was revealed (sort of) back in the second chapter.**

**Yugo: Second, kissing. Omega may have just said it, but I'm clarifying anyway. Pokémon reproduce through a mouth-to-mouth kiss. As in every species.**

**Ohirume: Don't ask on the ones that don't have mouths. Because I'm still figuring that out myself.**

**Yugo: Be it intentional or accidental, it doesn't matter. Compatible lip contact equals egg. This also means that Pokémon don't view kissing in the same regard that humans do.**

**Ohirume: That concept rightfully belongs to Colb-a-nater's "Inner Strength." Difference is, I expanded it to every Pokémon species.**

**Gem: Third, there's the thing that Ash and Electra's brother talked about in the Pikachu Tribe Part 2 chapter. Pokémon mature really fast. As in, some species are usually meemas before they turn two.**

**Faux: *raised claw* Fourth, Power Integration hadn't happened yet. Trix had no idea what the Yvel kissing meant to a Pokémon.**

**Ohirume: He was a canon personality Ash Ketchum at the time. He was dumb.**

**Faux: *glares at Ohirume* That's not the point I was trying to make!**

**Ohirume: Finally, Trix mentioned back in Butterfree's goodbye chapter that Soot was an accident from training. He was serious about that and the fact that he is clueless when it comes to romance.**

**Laura: *chuckles* Yeah. He still hasn't realized Pidgeotto's crush on his braviary form.**

**Seishin: And when Brock freaked out a bit in response to Ash saying that Soot was an accident, Soot followed with *Deadpanned; Soot's voice* "Oh, please. It's not that big of a deal for Pokémon. How do you think daycares work?"**

**Illavera: *looks at Seishin in shock* Okay, that is just creepy.**

**Seishin: *Looks at Illavera; Illavera's voice* What do you mean?**

**Ohirume: *glares at Seishin* Dude, cut it out.**

***Looks back at readers* Anyway … that's it.**

**Trix and Yena accidently kissed during a training session.**

**I'll explain the details of how Soot's Inheritance came to be another time.**

Now granted, I've gotten use to it and while it's not something that I would have done, I will respect it.

.

By the way, is it possible for you to ignore that last portion in my response where it was just a incoherent rant whn you respond to the comments, please? It's not something that I'm fond with and I think it's best if we just ignore it and move on from it. Seriously, if I could go back in time I would kick myself in the balls, and tell him t delete that portion. There's also no reason for you to apologize, if anything, I should be the one apologizing again for how rude I was. You have your opinions and that's fine. The important thing is that we respect each others opinions, no matter how much we may disagree with them.

**Ohirume: *sad smile* Thank you. I appreciate it.**

.

That would be it but I've decided to give you ideas for possible names/forms for Ash and Ben (mostly Ash). I'm not posting anything on story ideas yet because as I said in my reply to your reply, I'll only do it if you are 100% fine with it. Keep in mind some of these aren't really personality glitches(I know that this sounds a little hypocritical on my part, but I couldn't come up anything else).

.

Thrash/Outrage(Wildmutt)- Has dog like tendencies.

**Ohirume: Makes sense but Odor Sleuth and Bite would also work.**

.

Close Combat/ Helping Hands(Four Arms)- Always ready for a fight and when fighting, treats it like a war(mostly because of his race's reputation).

**Ohirume: Definitely either Close Combat or Bulk Up.**

**Helping Hands sounds like it belongs in that Alien Buddy … whatever crag show that classic Ben hated.**

**Seishin: Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures.**

**Nuevo: *groans* Oh, ******* ****. Who came up with that name?**

.

Bug Buzz(Stinkfly)- Having pseudo intelligence (higher than human but much lower than galvan) with a hint of cowardice (I could have gone with other options, but they would have been repulsive to say the least).

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Hyper Fang/Jaw Lock/Fishious Rend(Ripjaws)- Constantly needing to chew on something, and wanting to lure opponents in traps to gain the upper hand (sort of like angler fish).

**Ohirume: I was actually thinking of Crunch.**

.

Bulk Up/Snatch(Upgrade)- Nothing because Upgrade isn't a 100% complete megamorph (unless you give him a high intelligence but not talking smart like Calm Mind).

**Ohirume: Conversion.**

.

Curse(Ghostfreak)- A less sadistic and non evil version of Zs'Skayr.

**Ohirume: Makes sense. Although, I kind of like Phantom Force and Shadow Sneak too.**

.

Rollout(Cannonbolt)- Very clumsy.

**Ohirume: Perfect.**

.

Hyper Voice/Howl(Blitzwolfer)- Treats everyone in the group as a pack (not herd) and acts like the alpha male.

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Wrap/Sand Tomb(Snare-oh)- Has a superiority complex and acts like a regal pharaoh.

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Bolt Strike/Discharge (Frankenstrike)- Increased intelligence, but doesn't show much emotion.

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Stockpile(Upchuck)- Constantly hungry.

**Ohirume: Either that or Spit Up.**

.

Double Team(Ditto)- Each clone has a separate personality.

**Ohirume: Perfect.**

.

Mean Look(Eye Guy)- Likes to look at the scenery and nature itself, observe the opponents in battle to find flaws with their fighting style.

**Ohirume: Miracle Eye or Foresight might also work.**

.

Max Strike/Judgement(Way Big)- Acts over confident due to his size, or a genital giant.

**Ohirume: Meteor Mash.**

**Because To'kustar and because it sounds awesome.**

.

Ice Beam/Aurora Beam/Frost Breath(Arctiguana)- Likes to stalk their opponents as well as others to strike them.

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Venom Drench(Spitter)- Doesn't talk a lot; not very neat.

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Seed Bomb/Bloom Doom/Blast Burn/Flare Blitz(Swampfire)- Has a savage mindset but not one that he looses any intelligence.

**Ohirume: Seed Flare. It's the only fiery sounding Grass move and vice versa.**

.

Screech(Echo Echo)- Every clone speaks the same thing at the same time.

**Ohirume: Makes sense but I also like Echoed Voice.**

.

Superpower/Meteor Assault/Submission/Bulldoze/Earthquake(Humungousaur)- A genital giant, or acts over confident due to his size. Side note, could you use the reboot design for this form, or atleast a fusion of that and the Omniverse design? Reason why is because I think that the redesign is both the best redesign in the reboot, and is slightly better than the original.

**Ohirume: I'm liking Bulldoze but I was also thinking of Dragon Rush.**

.

Psybeam(Jetray)- Constantly wanting to get the task at hand done as quickly as possible.

**Ohirume: I was thinking of Signal Beam.**

.

Blizzard/Mist/Haze/Sheer Cold(Big Chill) Doesn't talk much and gets easily distracted by light sources (lamp).

**Ohirume: Sheer Cold without a doubt.**

.

Power Gem(Chromastone)- Very heroic and would always protect those close to him.

**Ohirume: Perfect.**

.

Thunder Wave/Extrasensory(Brianstorm)- Very intelligent, over thinks everything around him.

**Ohirume: Makes sense but I also like Parabolic Charge.**

.

Close Combat/Spider Web/String Shot(Spidermonkey)- Acts very similar to Spider-Man.

**Ohirume: I was thinking of Acrobatics. The webbing moves just sound lackluster.**

.

Acid(Goop)- Very reckless in battle due to his anatomy.

**Ohirume: That or Acid Armor.**

.

Alien X(Alien X)- I don't really know if he would have a personality glitch. Also, since their is only one Alien X in existence (I think) would Ash have complete control of him, or would he have to deal with the other 2 personalities?

**Ohirume: Judgement would probably make sense here.**

**And yes, extra personalities are a given and that would void the personality glitch.**

.

Magnet Bomb/Magnet Rise/Magnetic Flux(Lodestar)- Constantly trying to get people to give him attention.

**Ohirume: I'm liking Magnet Bomb.**

.

Rath(Rath)-Rath (LET ME TEL YOU SOMETHING OHIRUME, WRITER OF POKEMON TRIX: TALES OF SOOT AND ASH, I HOPE YOUR HAVING A GOOD DAY AND NEVER GIVE UP WRITING THIS MASTERPIECE OF FAN FICTION!)

**Ohirume: Perfect.**

**Omega: *eye twitch* …Masterpiece?**

.

Minimize(Nanomech)- Always looking at the bigger picture in situations.

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Water Pulse(Water Hazard)- Acts like similar to Bivalvan.

**Ohirume: That or Hydro Pump.**

.

Overdrive/Thunderbolt(AmpFibian)- Acts like similar to Ra'ad.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Withdraw(Terraspin)- Acts like similar to Galapagus.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense but I also like Whirlwind.**

.

Inferno(NRG)- Acts like similar to P'andor.

**Ohirume: That or Blast Burn.**

.

Agility(Fasttrack)- Talks like acts like Blurr from Transformers Animated ( watch?vbFAw7dTY-T4).

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Acid Armor/Clear Body(Yes I know it's not a move, but I couldn't think of anything else)(Chamalien)- Likes playing mind games by going invisible.

**Ohirume: Camouflage.**

.

Wild Charge/Thunder(Shocksquatch)- A more intense version Shocksquatch (in terms if personality).

**Ohirume: Makes sense.**

.

Bug Bite/Megahorn(Eatle)- Tries to scare any intruders around his area that aren't familiar (Not the best, but it's the best thing I can come with without copying Upchuck

**Ohirume: I'm liking Bug Bite.**

.

Autotomize/Gear Grind/Gear Up/Shift Gear/Future Sight(Clockwork)- Likes to think and talk about the past.

**Ohirume: Future Sight.**

.

Crafty Shield/Iron Defense(Jury Rigg)- Jury Rigg.

**Ohirume: This would probably be Autotomize or Shift Gear.**

.

Ancient Power/Rock Slide(Bloxx)- Constantly likes to have clear instructions, very organized, and likes to build.

**Ohirume: This would probably be Crafty Shield.**

.

Gravity/Ancient Power(Gravattack)- Very patient and wise.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

U-turn/High Jump(Crashhopper)- Treats everything as a compatition.

**Ohirume: I'm thinking High Jump Kick.**

.

Sludge Bomb/Steamroller(Ball Weevil)- Acts like a jerk (or at the very least like canon Guldo or abridged Guldo)

**Ohirume: Probably Sludge Bomb.**

.

(I don't have anything for Walkatrout or The Worst. You're on your own with those two.)

.

Charm/Aromatic Mist/Strange Steam/Sleep Powder(Pesky Dust)- Enjoys tormenting in their dreams people to get what he wants or just for fun.

**Ohirume: I was thinking Dream Eater.**

.

Focus Punch/Dynamic Punch/Dizzy Punch/Work Up/Swift(Molestache)- Acts like a gentleman, bit will always put up a fight when necessary.

**Ohirume: Probably one of the punch moves.**

.

Brave Bird(Kickin Hawk)- Very cocky.

**Ohirume: Makes sense and I see what you did there.**

**Seishin: Welcome to the pun side! **

.

Shock Wave(Feedback)- Very optimistic.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Scary Face/Nightmare(Toepick)- Immediately tries to scare those he views as a threat. Sometimes he'll do it until they die. Doesn't talk.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Accelerock/Cosmic Power(Astrodactyl)- Constantly squawks after every 2 sentences and has a short attention span, or acts like abridged Goku (don't ask, I just thought it would work)

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Lick/High Jump(Bullfrag)- Constantly acts like a "cool guy".

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Buzzy Buzz/Zippy Zap/Zing Zap(Buzzshock)- Likes to goof off and pull pranks.

**Ohirume: Zig Zap. I can't verify if the first two are moves that would ever show up in the anime. That and the names make me cringe.**

.

Mystical Fire/Sacred Fire/Fallout/Half-life/Gamma Ray(Last 3 are moves from Pokemon Uranium)(Atomix)- Acts very similar to All Might, or acts like Kronk.

**Ohirume: The Uranium moves wouldn't really make sense. Trix's world is canon based.**

.

Smokescreen(Gutrot)- Acts like his original counterpart (I got nothing else).

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Night Slash/Dark Void/Dark Pulse/Leech Life(Whampire)- Constant craving of blood or anything that's red (same as how vampires are in Adventure Time).

**Ohirume: Probably Leech Life. **

.

Avalanche(Rocks): May have bricks for brains, but has a good heart.

**Ohirume: Rock Slide would probably work here.**

.

Octolock(Squidstrictor)- Very clingy to any of his belongings.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Sucker Punch(Gax): Very prideful. Side note , could you call Gax something else, like Vilthulu (made that one up myself).

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

That would be it, but I've got some forms that aren't really canon but rather requests of other forms on my part.

.

Sludge Wave/Sludge Bomb- A lenopan that acts before thinking. Ben's form would be Sludge Hammer (Source: rzgmon200/art/CM-Sludge-Hammer-832742414).

.

Double Slap(Slapback)- Every time he splits he loses intelligence while getting stronger (not to the point where it's completely drastic).

**Ohirume: What about Counter? It responds to getting hit and hits back with double the power. 'Double' in more than one sense.**

.

Fusion Bolt (Shockrock)- Constantly goes overboard with power when battling.

**Ohirume: Makes Sense.**

.

Wake Up Slap (Slapstrike)- Constantly breaks things while trying to hold objects.

.

Horn Attack(Unitaur)- Constantly having amazing luck and mostly in a cheery mood.

**Ohirume: *frowns* Uh, kind of on edge about the two Deefus aliens. Using them in general, not the names.**

.

Play Rough(Joker(not a Batman reference))- This one of my personal favorite fan made aliens, and I was wondering if it would be possible for you to implement him in the story. Think of a more sadistic version of Mew for his personality (Sources: kjmarch/art/Joker-74822673 / rzgmon200/art/CM-Joker-832722896).

.

ASK/AK- A Sotoraggian that likes to get the job done as well as being a good marksman/gun wielder. Ben's form would be TenTen. Also, Ash's version would look like what would happen if you combined SixSix, SevenSeven, and Fulgore from KI, while Ben's version would look like a combination of SixSix, SevenSeven, and Animated Starscream(both have jet packs) (Source: artmachband196/art/SOTORAGG-794838045)

**Ohirume: Well Trix is the one naming it, so probably Pursuit.**

.

This last one most likely won't happen, but hey never hurts to try. Right?

.

Toxic(Overkill(5 Years Later))- A more sane version of Venom. Acts more like his movie counterpart, or a more sadistic version of Spider-Man an and less like a mindless monster. Now I now that the Klyntar aren't part of Ben 10, but I actually have a reason for this suggestion, as you could use him for a mini arc. Basically, a combination of the originals Ghostfreak and the reboot's Shockrock arcs. This isn't my idea isn't mine. If you want more info, all credit goes to Kuro and the Gang (click link for more info on the concept: watch?vUmtgNL_H_z4). Also some concept art for how Overkill should have looked like ( o-r-ash/art/5YL-CONCEPT-OverKill-Base-form-827340844). Again, don't think it will happen, but a man can dream, can't he?

**Ohirume: Hm. I'll think it other.**

**The glitches you presented (all of them) do make sense and most of them may be used when/if Trix gets that alien form. But there are other factors I take into account … sometimes.**

**I usually try to base the glitches on a natural characteristic from the species or someone from the show.**

**Yugo: Like how Kinecelerans are impatient, Galvans are incredibly intelligent, and how Andreas wasn't the brightest. *puts hand to chin* Though, in hindsight, slow talker might've been a weird way to show that last one.**

**Ohirume: Overheat was done as an inverse to a hotheaded personality, Stone Edge's glitch hasn't been fully revealed yet, and Frenzy Plant ... *sigh* yeah. I'm pretty sure I half-***** his glitch.**

**Seishin: The Florauna is still my favorite. **

**Ohirume: My point is that stuff like your andromeda glitches may very well become the case. I'm just not sure if I'll make it literal or relatable.**

.

Before I go I have a question for you. Do you think it's possible for an alternative way to exist in order for the Omnitrix to gain predator DNA (Another fail safe, genetically modified predators with high intelligence, etc.)? It's an idea that's been in my head for a while, and it would be cool for Ben to finally use the predators agains his rouges gallery. Who knows maybe even Ash could use them (wink, wink).

**Ohirume: Part of the problem with that is, how would he get the predator DNA? None of them exist in his dimension, his Omnitrix is very close to the canon in a lot of ways, and Ben's watch sure as Yvel won't have them.**

**Well except for Whampire. And yes, Anur Vladias are a predatory species.**

.

And that's it ( for now ;) ). I hope that your having a good day and a wonderful life in this time of crisisin this time of crisis (agian).

.

*Looks at post* Huh. This is probably my biggest post to date.

**Yugo: *follows Guy's gaze while sweat dropping* Can't argue that.**

.

From Just Some Guy (Trix chapter 49):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Me: *Realizes that Inheritance and Soot's powers mostly comes from the Omnitrix*

.

Also Me: *Yells every Sr. Pelo screams because he feels like an idiot*

.

Still, I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together sooner…

**Ohirume: *blinks in surprise* Um … yeah. I mean, Trix has a mightyena and banette form.**

***raised brow* Is that why you had such a problem with Soot being Ash's actual hatchling?**

**Seishin: *looks up at response to previous review* If that's the case, we might have gone a little overboard.**

**Omega: *following Seishin's gaze; sweat dropping* More than a little.**

.

Also, just to clarify the list of names and personality are there as possibilities of names for the alien forms and potential glitches. I wasn't trying to say that they all should happen (in terms of the appearance of the aliens); they're there as optional. I know this seems like I'm being a bit annoying, but I really don't want to come across as those types of people if you know what I mean. The reason for the forms after Squidstrictor and Gax are their to have potential new aliens to the mix, and to make the non transformations (Slapstrike, Unitar, Slapback, and Shockrock) canon, since I read somewhere that Man of Action stated that every alien from the original continuity exists in the reboot, so why not the other way around. Unitar and Slapstrike were only there because I just feel like they could easily be added as their own species, if you're willing to retcon some of it. As for Joker and Overkill, I know that they mostly won't happen. It doesn't help that you would have to ask the creator of Joker permission first, and you'll have to do something 5 Years Later did for the Klyntar(maybe you have to ask Kuro permission to use him, idk)They were just there because they're aliens that I personally wish to see. I'm trying to make sure I'm not coming across as demanding in these posts, or sound like an a** like in my one post.

.

So I read what you said about the possibility of those 2 having similar DNA, and potentially have too similar DNA so the Omnitrix won't gain one of their DNA if the other already touched it. I'm just going to be blunt here; that is a very, very dumb idea. For one they have separate dex entries, indicating that there's enough differences genetically to classify them as their own separate species. Granted, both of the Nidorans have separate dex entries, but they do do have a few differences to make them stick out if given the silhouette. You could also say that they were basically what lead to the gender differences, since they were the only mons who had differences, and that gender wasn't introduced in the first generation. Also, we've seen the Omnitrix have the 2 different versions of Upchuck in it (you could retcon that but it wouldn't make sense at all). Another reason is that Mew and Mewtwo have entirely different movesets entirely (obviously), indicating that they still have a few differences to distinct them from one another genetically. On a side note, I think Mewtwo in the Manga was actually a combination of mew and human DNA (don't quote me on that though). I just really don't see why their DNA would be too similar. As for who I think it should be, I'm going with Mewtwo on this one. I can understand why it could be Mew, as I would be handy having a pokemon that can learn most moves, as it could be used as a form of training. The problem is with Mew's ability to transform into other mons, while gaining their moves, seems a little redundant considering that's the main function of the Omnitrix. Furthermore, since Mew can change its genetic code, how will it affect the Omnitrix? Would it gain the DNA of the pokemon that Mew transformed into, or would it be something else? I think it should be Mewtwo because, he'd probably be interested in the Omnitrix, but not in the same way Mew would be. He would probably try to get rid of it, as he fears what it could do against him. Only leading to him touching it, leading to both his DNA in the Omnitrix and activating the fail safe. You know, that thing that Death Battle forgot at the end of the Ben 10 vs Green Lantern video. Man that ending was garbage.

**Ohirume: … Lets just say we have some stuff in mind.**

.

Anyways just popped in to give some clarification and to share my 2 cents. But before I go, my guests wish to share his thoughts on your story.

.

Megatron: Ah yes. A great story with solid character development and great writing. Ohirume is a true blessing to this site, and should be treated as f****** royalty at this point.

**Omega: *blank stare; slack jawed* I'm sorry. What the ****?**

Buuut if I had one complaint...

**Omega: THANK YOU!**

.

Megatron: There was no Megatron in the story!

.

Megatron: 0/10, would not recommend.

**Omega: *deadpanned* Really? That is your only complaint?**

.

Optimus Prime: The fact that Ash is biologically linked to what Earth would call a dog bothers me so.

**Faux: *sweat drops* You do realize that Pokémon are just as sentient as humans, right?**

**Pike: *crosses forepaws* Kinda rude, Prime.**

**Laura, Luke, Mewtwo: *nod while glaring***

But hey! I'll take this over sh**** LeBeouf stuttering like a slagging mixtape any day of my cycle.

**Ohirume: *sweat dropping* Okay?**

Also, huge props to Mr. Ohirume for dropping the OC Team from the story. Because, not going to lie, they were a bit to-

.

Yukiro: *makes random Jojo reference while breaking the 4th wall*

**Seishin: HEY!**

.

Optimus Prime: AHHHH! Get away, FILTH! I'm going to scrap you!

.

Yukiro:*sad whimper* Why do you guys not like me?

**Seishin: *snickers before smirking slyly* Scrap me? I think a certain Hydraulic Press YouTube video tells another story. *sweat drops* I'd say the YouTubers name, but I'm not sure the censors will let me.**

**Yugo: Optimus Prime Crushed by Hydraulic Press (Transformers Hydraulic | SFM Transformers Animation) and that name was copied and pasted.**

**Hyperlinks and URLs don't work on this website.**

**Ohirume: I found out that the Private Message textbox format is different from the one in the document manager. I found a way to add in a URL by accident and had no way to replicate. Not even by copying and pasting**

**I had to give up for my own sanity.**

.

Optimus Prime: Just keep them out of the story for Primus sake!

.

(credit goes to JOHNNYFLASH on Youtube for inspiration)

***Roundabout by Yes starts playing***

**Seishin: Okay! That's it! Just for that, I'm messing with the Fossil chap-**

**Ohirume: *points two fingers at Seishin* LOCK!**

**‹-To Be Continued- -**

.

From lionel (Trix chapter 3):

Type your review here. Where is the ben 10 part punk

**Omega: *sweat dropping* You actually typed in a fake default text? Dude, just … why?**

**Seishin: *angry pout* I'll have you know lionel-**

.

From Just Some Guy 777 (Trix chapter 49):

lionel treat this more as a what if scenario rather than an actual crossover. The author is still brainstorming ideas for how to actually crossover the franchises together. This is more Pokemon than Ben 10 for now.

**Seishin: *smirks with a clench fist* YEAH! You tell 'em Just Some Guy 777! *perks up and blinks in surprise* Wait … Just Some Guy? As in the anti-me one from the in-depth review? You have an account?**

**Ohirume: *Pulls up screen and blinks in surprise* Um … yeah. Apparently, they made one on May 19th.**

**Yugo: *raised finger while looking at Just Some Guy* To clarify, everyone's profile includes the date they joined the website. You probably already knew this, but still.**

**Omega: *blinks in surprise* Huh. What do ya know? *Looks at Just Some Guy 777* Well, now that you have an account, you're free to Private Message the ideas you were talking about before.**

**This'll have the added bonus of getting a response a **** of a lot sooner than two or so weeks.**

**Seishin: Though, be warned that the Private Message text box only allows up to 8000 characters(spaces included) per message. So you'll have to split up the ideas into multiple posts. **

**Ohirume: *smirks and rolls eyes while glancing at Seishin* Hardy har. Very funny, Headache.**

***perks up and looks at readers with kind smile* But we are serious about the Private Messaging thing. Feel free to send over what you have in mind.**

**All you have to do to send one is click the 'envelope' symbol with the PM next to it. It's in the upper left on my profile.**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 50):

i am really liking this story more and more day by day

**Ohirume: *smiles* Thank you, Vegito.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 50):

Good chap

**LAST TIME**

***Roundabout by Yes starts playing***

**Seishin: Okay! That's it! Just for that, I'm messing with the Fossil chap-**

**Ohirume: *points two fingers at Seishin* LOCK!**

**‹-To Be Continued- -**

**.**

**CONTINUED**

**Seishin: *surrounded by red bubble; glaring at Ohirume* Oh, so that's how you wanna play it? *pulls out card* True Ride! Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors!**

**Ohirume: *holds out hand* Counter with Temur Charm!**

**Seishin: Roll for efficiency!**

**Ohirume: Wrong game!**

**Seishin: WHAT?! I could have sworn this was Paradox-Billiards-Vostroyan-Roulette-Fourth Dimensional-Hypercube-Chess-Strip Poker.**

**Ohirume: Nope.**

**Seishin: *looks down sadly* aww. *holds out card with smirk* I activate my Trap Card! Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I banish myself until the End Phase! *pop***

**Ohirume: *grits teeth* I activate Burial from a Different Dimension to move Yukiro from banish to the Graveyard!**

**Seishin: *muffled shouting from underground***

**Nuevo: I- What is happening right now?**

**Omega: *deadpanned* Absolute ********.**

**Seishin: *muffled* Buddy Call! Drum Bunker Dragon! Attack Rob!**

**Drum: Drill Ram Bunker!**

**Ohirume: Imaginary Gift! Protect!**

**Seishin: *muffled* Uno Reverse Card!**

**Ohirume: I Defuse with Kitten Yoga!**

**Seishin: *muffled* Crag, you're good!**

**Nuevo: WHAT THE ####?!**

**Seishin: *muffled* I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted and Target myself!**

**Ohirume: I chain Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Call of the Haunted and prevent its resolution!**

**Seishin: *muffled gasp* Oh no! That makes perfect sense because if a Continuous, Equip, Field, or card in the Pendulum Zone is removed from the field before it's effect resolves, then the effect won't be allowed to resolve!**

**It's the only instance where the MST negates joke is actually sort of true!**

**Omega: *sweat dropping* Why are you suddenly over explaining everything?**

**Ohirume: *glares at Omega* Because yes! *perks up and blinks in surprise before looking at where Seishin's voice is coming from* Wait a second. Interdimensional Matter Transporter only banishes a face-up Monster.**

**Seishin: … Oh, yeah. *head pops out of the ground* And I was Locked. *looks down thoughtfully* Which is Vanguard's version of a Monster being face-down on the field … sorta. *faceplant into ground* Talk about a misplay.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 50):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Great chapter today and judging by the looks of thing Charmander or Charmeleon now will actually listen to Ash.

**Ohirume: Yup.**

Speaking of evolution can you please not evolve Squritle or Bulbasuar it just wouldn't feel right for the stories to come.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: *sigh* I don't know yet. Squirtle is out of the question because of the Squirtle Squad.**

**Bulbasaur, however … I mean, evolving him is the route Ashes of the Past took and it made a lot of sense. On the other hand, if Bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve, that's the only thing Trix needs to hear to get him an Everstone.**

**I just- I don't know yet.**

.

From Lycoan wolf entity (Trix chapter 50):

I just realized something, Brock isn't very committed to his specialty. Sure he's got Geodude, but Onix is going to evolve into Steelix, he's also got Vulpix, Electra and Zubat, he's also going to have Forretress, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, Coagunk, Chansey and that one Pokemon whose name escapes me that looks like a flower necklace. other than Sudowoodo and Geodude he has no other Rock type Pokemon.

**Ohirume: *sweat drops with smile* Yeah. No kidding.**

**Yugo: Ashes of the Past makes that joke a lot.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 50):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Seems if Yena gave Ash some advice during there time together

**Ohirume: *nods* Correct.**

and also real live magic that's insane

**Yugo: Maybe, but it's not anything new. Remember the episode "Hocus Pokémon"?**

**Ohirume: *puts hand to chin* Though, that is more alchemy than magic.**

**Faux: *raised brow* Is there really a difference?**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* I honestly have no idea.**

also something tells me Ash is going to meet is multiverse counterparts sooner or later.

.

Klipper

**Omega: Not if all of you readers have anything to say about it.**

**Faux: *sigh* Our cameos haven't gotten the best feedback.**

.

From Wizzer96 (Trix chapter 50):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

the Ash and charmeleon part…wholesome.

**Seishin: *double thumbs up* Yeh!**

.

always nice to see your story get updated :D. hope y'er doing well, given the current situation.

**Ohirume: *smiles* I'm doing well.**

.

also, wasn't Pokestar Studio basically Hollywood too? give that Unova is based on America. There must be quite the competition if the anime and games are mixed together.

**Yugo: *smiles* Actually Hollywood legitimately exists in Kanto. Remember the episode "Go West Young Meowth"?**

**Seishin: The Dub may have said that it was in California, but … the Dub also had an Officer Jenny call her growlithe an arcanine. Also the whole 'donut' thing in the canon primeape episode. *sigh* yeah.**

Also, is the possibility of Ash getting a pokemon outside of the ones in the anime possible? would be fun to see something like a mimikyu in the squad.

**Gem: Well, Trix does have Clefairy and Soot.**

**Faux: Also, Primeape and Muk stuck around.**

**Ohirume: If I do decide on Mimikyu, it won't be in Kanto. Too Deus Ex.**

.

From RocKHord (Trix chapter 50):

You must put some EPIC BATTLE to Ash,but not as trainer and watch how he fight but they cant help him.

Even Soot can't,he cant do anything for his dad.

Need something EPIC,he should be on the brink of he must save everyone.

**Ohirume: We'll get to something like that eventually. A good handful of Kanto is pretty tame in terms of conflict.**

**Yugo: That doesn't mean that it all is, though.**

.

From Just Some Guy 777 (Trix chapter 50):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

This chapter is fine. Not great, not bad, just fine. The highlights were definitely the beginning with Misty and when Charmander evolved. IDK, maybe it's because I wasn't a big fan of the original episode.

**Yugo: *shrugs* Yeah, fair. That episode (namely Melvin) was a little off putting.**

**Ohirume: Although, does anyone care that I basically spat in N's face with that reason for why Pokémon battle?**

**Mizuro: *raised brow* N?**

**Illavera: Is that like a nickname or something?**

**Faux: *nods* Yeah. It's short for Natural Harmonia Gropius.**

**Nuevo: … No, really. What's it short for?**

Thought I'm glad on how you did Charmander. Sorry for going on a tangent, but I wasn't a big fan of how they treated Charmander's evolution. "Boom I'm nice. Boom now I'm an a**", it just came across as bad writing to me.

**Ohirume: *nods with smile* Yeah. Like I said before, I prefer the idea that Charmeleon became overconfident after fighting off strong opponents and saw Ash as inferior. Canon Ash had no clue how to deal with that.**

**Faux and Gem: *glare at Ohirume***

**Yugo: Put simply, that didn't happen this time. The Fire-type still looks up to him. Literally, for the time being.**

Though to be fair, it wasn't as bad as how Aipom was treated. Seriously I could go on an entire rant about that, but for now...

**Ohirume: The Aipom one was a little weird. Though, it was all the Normal-type's choice to be traded off.**

**Ash and Dawn just went along with what legitimately made Aipom and Buizel happy.**

.

7/10, good chapter; the whole ketchup thing could have been a lot worse pal... a lot worse.

.

Also just to clarify a few things...

1\. When I give a chapter a 6/10, I'm saying that it was above average and not good. And to be honest, I was being very generous with my scoring for that chapter.

**Omega: *sweat dropping while pointing a thumb at Ohirume* Still, I think you're giving a little too much credit to this idiot.**

**I would've given it a 3.**

**Ohirume: *eye twitch before taking a deep breath* Omega's essentially my own personal heckler. If someone says something even remotely supportive to me, he'll argue it.**

**He keeps me from getting a big head.**

**Omega: The only thing I'm technically not allowed to do is directly insult the readers.**

**... that lionel guy doesn't count.**

.

2\. I'm thinking of perhaps doing a sort of retrospective review as a build up to chapter 50. I would divide each chapter by 10 and treat it similar to how someone would treat a season of a show. This is only something of doing and isn't really something I'll most likely do, but it's an idea that I have in the back of my head, just don't get your hopes up.

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Okay. I don't mind that in the slightest.**

.

3\. A few questions...

**Yugo: *pulls up review before sweat dropping* This could take a minute.**

*Why a mightyena? I mean.. I don't mind it, but I would've expected something like a lucario or even a

zoroark.

**Ohirume: Because it's out of the ordinary. Lucario and Zoroark are already incredibly well known and would seem like the most obvious choice.**

**Also, again, Faux.**

**Faux: *grins***

*Does Ash in this story still have Aura or not?

**Yugo: How do you think Trix did that sensory thing in Fuchsia?**

* How are Ben and the others going to react to both how Pokemon doodle the noodle and where meat comes from in this dimension?

**Omega: *sweat drops* "Doodle the noodle"?**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* I mean, yeah it'll be weird for them. But I don't think it'll be that hard for them to comprehend. There are A LOT of aliens in their universe.**

**If anything, the meat part will be a bigger surprise. Probably not earth shattering, though.**

* Will Ash capture any legendary pokemon in this story? Specifically, will Ash capture a certain red and

white dragon from the 3rd generation? Cliched yes, but it would be intriguing nonetheless.

**Laura: *raises hand* I'm right here.**

**Yugo: Trix's world.**

**Laura: Oh, right.**

**Ohirume: Capture is still on the fence but not out of the question. Scanning Legendaries is a guarantee.**

**We're just not saying which one(s) yet.**

* Are you planning to add anything else from the Ben 10 universe like Mana in the story?

**Omega: *shakes head* The Ben 10 dimension in question has no real connection to this Pokémon world.**

***shrugs* It's another example of "different dimensions, different definitions of what makes sense."**

* Have you read 5 Years Later By Kuro the Artist? If so, what do you think of the story as well as the designs of Ben's aliens?

**Ohirume: *smiles with thumbs up* Yup. All nine chapters so far. Kurt really knows what they're doing.**

**Mon-Ki was pretty surprising, though.**

* Are you going to replace Brock with Tracy, or do you have something else in mind? I ask this because

Tracy isn't really that well liked in the fan base as far as I'm concerned and the reasoning for replacing Brock with him was...idiotic to say the least.

**Ohirume: Eh. We'll see.**

* Is the gender glitch with Kangaskhan ,and potentially other forms, going to be fixed? And yes I'm calling them glitches because it wouldn't make sense otherwise. If the Omnitrix turns the user in a Prime example of the species, and that species just so happens to be 100% of a certain gender, then I feel like the Omntrix should change the gender of the user if needed. I'd understand if you couldn't because it could potentially change the rating of the story from K to T, but I don't think it would be that much of a problem as long as you don't focus on it too much.

**Ohirume: Nah. I'm keeping that as is. I'm not doing Gender change stuff.**

**Omega: We understand that the canon Omnitrix may not work like that, but still.**

**Different dimension, different definition.**

.

4\. Serperior has arms...well...kind of. If you look at the back of its sprite you would see two little leaves that could and have been interpreted as arms. Granted we've never seen a serperior actually use them, but that would make sense considering what it's based on. Truth be told I just wanted to share this little piece of trivia.

**Ohirume: *pulls up screen before blinking in surprise* Huh. I never noticed that.**

.

5\. There's some reason for my accounts' creation. One was because I was annoyed at myself for not saying my "name" on the top bar. If you've read a comment named "Guest" it's most likely me. Second was because because of the reason you said (sort of). The final reason is... complicated to say the least. While I finished one of my comments I posted it I noticed after a few hours it hadn't shown, so I decided to create an account to send you the message (after 24 hrs, and assuming you couldn't see it either). But come to my surprise, when the very next day it showed up, making me creating an account kind of pointless. I'll most likely send you possible story ideas using my account, since I have no interest writing any stories at all. I draw things; I don't write things. Just don't ask me any help with writing things or expect me to come up with ideas on the spot.

**Ohirume: *nods* Trust me, I understand on the drawing v. writing thing. I can't draw to save my life.**

**Omega: He really can't.**

**Ohirume: And, yeah. The benefits of having an account really are nice.**

**That thing with the reviews not showing up was happening website-wide for three days straight. For people with accounts and guests. It annoyed me to no end.**

**Yugo: Don't worry about the advice thing.**

.

6\. You know, it's been a while since I've really criticized your work, but that's because there isn't much to talk about without having to repeat my points. Until now:

.

Electra:

Why? Not trying to be snarky, sarcastic, or rude, just a general and normal...why? I just...fail to see her actual purpose in the story. Now I'm assuming that you do have plans for here down the road, but for now it just seems like she has no purpose other than existing, something I'm not a big fan of when it comes to OCs in general.

**Ohirume: She was kind of a spontaneous thing that really grew on me.**

**Yugo: We have something in mind for her down the line ... like, way down the line.**

.

Others Finding About the Secret:

I'll most likely go more in depth with this in the possible retrospective, but I find it hard to believe that every one outside of the main group would actually keep Ash's secret. I could understand some of them, but then you have Sabrina who at the very least should tell other gym leaders and champions about his existence. Again, I'll probably go more in depth later, but I'll just leave it at that for now.

**Seishin: *cocks head* Don't you remember? I King Crimsoned the place and gave her an Ashes of The Past memory restore.**

**I don't think she'll be telling anyone. **

**Ohirume: Everyone else has been someone who's relatively trustworthy or is isolated from the outside world.**

.

7\. This idea is the last one that I will be sharing within my comments exclusively. Every other idea that I come up with will either be posted in private messages, or both. Really it depends how I feel.

.

Pidgeot and Fearow

So I'm not a big fan of Ash constantly releasing his pokemon, as I feel like it's one of those cliches that always put a sour taste in my mouth, and not the good kind. Sure some pull it off well but most of them fall flat. One of those being Pidgeot. Now there is a way I think this could work. Have Pidgeot be in a similar position as Bulbasaur (which I feel should apply to EVERY single one of Ash's pokemon, including Greninja, Goodra, the Alolan Crew, etc.), where they have responsibilities on the side of being Ash's pokemon and be at the lab for the majority of the time. Have Pidgeot be at Oak's lab but also having to deal with the spearow if needed. The events would play out as normal except Pidgeot is just left at Oak's place and Fearow shows up. Now put your shows into his...err...talons if you will. He's been humiliated by his fellow peers within his flock for not only being thrown by a 10 year old kid but also leading the flock to their most crushing defeat. But he rises to the top, evolves, and becomes the leader of the flock. Once he realizes that the very kid that led to his humiliation, and he only has one thing on his mind...vengeance. His fellow piers think that this is a dumb idea, but he doesn't care and wants him dead, or at the very least defeated. Of course that doesn't happen and is defeated yet again, only this time he's not just humiliated, he's also exiled from his flock and is seen as a disgrace to them. Having nothing else to do, he decides to appear to the boy, filled with hatred and anger. However, the kid does something Fearow didn't expect, he apologizes. But instead of accepting it, he takes it as an insult. "How dare this human apologize to me, as if I were some weakling pidgey. No, I will not be seen nor compared to those filthy air rattatas!". He charges toward him only to be grabbed by the peak and thrown away by Ash, reminding him of the humiliation of his peers the first time he encountered him. Then, he does something that neither he nor anyone expected him to do. He cries. He's now lost everything; his home, his peers, and finally his dignity...twice. Taking pity on him, Ash decides it's best to at the very least help him by healing him up at Oak's lab. Deciding to use a pokeball, he catches him and has him healed up at Oak's lab. Fearow doesn't really object to it since he's basically in a state where he doesn't really notice the pokeball until it happens. Once healed up Ash gives him the chance to let him go or have him stay as his companion. Fearow is rightfully confused at this action; why would this trainer capture him only to give him the opportunity to let him go, especially after terrorizing the wild pidgey and pidgeotto? Initially he decides to leave but ponders it a while. He really has no were to go after this, since he's lost his flock and wouldn't really be able to fend for himself against other, more powerful pokemon because spearow and fearow work better as a flock. Accepting defeat he decides to stay as one of Ash's pokemon. I think this could work if given some good writing and dialogue. Though to be fair, this is kind of a way to reference the original manga, since Ash did actually capture a fearow in the manga. A manga that is a completely different beast entirely from the Anime at least in its early days.

**Ohirume: *puts hand to chin* Huh. Not a bad redemption concept.**

**I'll think it over.**

**But, yes, I agree. A lot of the releases were just dumb.**

.

That's it for now, but before I go, I have to ask. The anti you Seishin, or is it Yukiro (seriously can someone explain that to me). I see someone is still salty. But, if that's how you see me then...*snaps fingers*

.

(a man with a black business suit, white dress shirt, red tie, flaming skull head, and a fedora appears)

.

I can get accustomed to this...persona if you will. Also if I'm the anti you, then that means I'm your villainous antagonist correct?

**Seishin: *sweat drops* I meant 'anti-me' as in 'you don't like me.'**

**It was also a partial Assassination Classroom reference. Well ... the English Dub version.**

**Anyway, *salutes with large grin* Name's Yukiro Seishin. My Cameo Debut was in the Saint Anne chapter.**

If so, then I already have something in mind exclusively for you my friend.

.

*10 minutes later*

.

Alright gentlemen, here's the scoop. I've revived you 5 from your home dimension to beat up your target. Not to the point of death mind you, but just enough to where he'd never dare challenge me. That's exactly why I've given you a major power boost in your pre-existing skills as well as a few other quirks. Do I make myself clear?

.

Gi: Indeed. Now boys, what's our motto?

.

B: Speed of light and strength of all.

.

R: For we will make sure that they fall.

.

J: We're King Cold's army's strongest force.

.

Gu: We'll beat them all, secure the course.

.

Gi: If trouble meets us as we pass.

.

All 5: WE'LL SHOVE OUR FISTS RIGHT UP THEIR A**!

.

Gi: Ginyu Force!

.

All 5: MOVE OUT! *flies away*

.

*sips coffee mug* It would appear that thing just got a little bit more interesting, wouldn't you agree. *wicked smirk*

.

(Credit to Team Four Star)

.

Also this: watch?vRpSuqm3IdTc

**Seishin: *raises finger with cheerful smirk* Oh, the DBZA Ginyu Force. *DBZ abridged Mr. Popo voice* Bye. *snap***

**Omega: *glances at Seishin warily* what was that?**

**Seishin: A reference to the guy who gave Fantastical Dragon Phantazmay his nickname.**

***whispering to Just Some Guy* Phantazmay's a buff purple dragon with golden armor. Also he's a Yu-Gi-Oh card.**

**And don't worry. I only targeted the Ginyus.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 50):

I never managed to catch that episode, so i cant give a good impression of how much better this chapter was. It was certainly a great chapter and a great look at stage magic. Seriously though, the guy was lucky Ash didn't kill him for putting Soot in danger. Looking forward to the next chapter.

**Ohirume: Yeah. I may have gone a bit overboard with Melvin.**

.

From Zach the hedgehogCharmander (Trix chapter 50):

Can't wait for what new chapter for our heroes to run into! (And now I should plan on watching the anime again)

**Ohirume: Thank you, Zach.**

**Yugo: And yes, watching the anime again will make it easier to follow everything. Namely, it'll help you picture the setting, characters, and voices.**

.

From Just Some Guy 777 (Trix chapter 51):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Another chapter that's just good in my opinion. The beginning was nice and Ash finally repaid Misty the bike, which is something that only this fanfic has done in my memory.

**Ohirume: *looks up thoughtfully* I think that some other stories have done it as well, but I can't really name them. Although, I think most of them were stories where she's written out after her debut.**

Also, the explanation for Jigglypuff's singing actually makes sense, although I'm not 100% sure if it was like that in the original show. If not good job.

**Yugo: *shrugs* Eh. Hard to say. We got that concept from Ashes of the Past.**

But I am cautiously skeptical on what you're planning to do with Suzie.

**Seishin: **** Hey, don't worry too much. She's just about to experience a new perk to knowing about the watch.**

**Faux: Isn't that a spoiler?**

**Ohirume: Barely. Trix practically said it to Suzie's face.**

.

7/10

**Omega: *groans* yep.**

.

From RocKHord (Trix chapter 51):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Chapter is great as always,but can you show to us an ANGRY ASH,VERY ANGRY,for example, who caught Soot and hurt her very much (very straight) and he crashed right in earnest, just ready to tear and throw and lay anyone who touches her daughter. The fatherly feeling turned on, which protects his family in any way.

**Ohirume, Yugo, and Omega: *sweat drop***

**Ohirume: Like I said, we'll get to that at some point.**

**Yugo: Also, Trix once put a scyther in a chokehold for cutting Soot's back open and threatened Surge's Raichu for talking about Soot in a … certain way.**

**Omega: And when the poison ghost used the Arlequins to thrash Soot, Trix stepped in and defended her.**

Also by Charizard is better for me than Dragonit (it's very chubby for me, and it doesn't look like a cool dragon) can you change this shape?

**Ohirume: *blinks in surprise* Are- are you asking me to change the design of a Pokémon? That's not for me to decide.**

**Yugo: If you actually mean for Trix to scan Charmeleon after he evolves, then *shrugs* that's not really out of the question.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 51):

good chap

**Ohirume: Thank-**

**Seishin: *British voice* Nuevo was standing around and doing nothing like he does sometimes.**

**But today, he'd be visited by none other than Mr. Timn.**

**Nuevo: *staring ahead in confusion* Where did this window come from?**

**Mr. Timn: *Puts hands on windowsill and pulls himself up; surprising Nuevo* Greetings! *Pulls out Moss Rock* Lookin' for some fungi?**

**Nuevo: *sweat drops* That's moss, not fungus.**

**Mr. Timn: *throws rock back* Shows what you know about fungi. I'm guessin' you're not very fun. Guy!**

**Nuevo: *confused stare***

**Seishin: *British voice* Mr. Timn was right about Nuevo being no fun.**

**Nuevo: *looks at Mr. Timn warily* Who are you?**

**Mr. Timn: Mister Tiiiimn.**

**Nuevo: Tim?**

**Mr. Timn: Timnnn. With an N.**

**Nuevo: Timn.**

**Mr. Timn: Mister Timn!**

**Nuevo: *deadpanned* I think I'll stick with Tim.**

**Mr. Timn: *grabs Nuevo by the collar of his shirt, pulls him closer, and glares; startling Nuevo* Listen here, guy! I didn't go through nine years of Candy Land, Milkman, and Kill You to be called Tim! GUY!**

**Nuevo: *freaked out expression* What?**

**Seishin: *British voice* It was at that moment when Mr. Timn heard something he could not believe.**

**Mr. Timn: *looks around* Do you hear that?**

**Nuevo: *glances around warily* What?**

**Mr. Timn: *looks at Nuevo* It's a washing machine with a brick in it dancing on bubble wrap.**

***distant popping and clanging***

**Nuevo: O- okay?**

**Mr. Timn: I'm gonna get me some of that bubble wrap, guy! And I'm gonna get me some of that bubble wrap! GUY! *lets go of Nuevo and runs off towards a road***

***continues running while stomping as a car appears out of nowhere on a high-speed collision course with him***

***Everything freezes and goes gray***

**Subtitles: RIP Mr. Timn. ? ? ? ?-2011**

**Seishin: *whispers in Julian Smith voice* We ripped this off for you.**

**Nuevo: WHAT THE #### JUST HAPPENED?!**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 51):

that a interesting chapter

**Ohirume: Thanks … I think.**

.

From johnymike98 (Trix chapter 51):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows)**

Awsome story and can't wait to see jigglypuff again uh I doubt it but i am still hoping you have some poketubers aka pokemon youtubers show up

**Seishin: *Yoda voice* Well placed, your doubt is.**

out of curiosity how well woukd ash react to the orre region

**Omega: He'd probably say, "Where the **** did this region come from?!"**

**Faux: *raises claw* Except for the fact that curse words don't exist in Trix's world. He'd say Yvel.**

Crocker: mabey soon if i end uo in that world i can get acess ro *spasms* FAIRY TYPE POKEMON *twitches*

**Nuevo: *flinches, pulls out shotgun, and points it at Crocker* Omega! That guy's been possessed! I'll keep him distracted! You-**

**Omega: *sigh* Stand down, Nuevo. He's not possessed. Just insane.**

**Nuevo: *looks at Omega in shock* What? But the spasms and screaming-**

**Omega: Yes, I know. Just ignore it.**

Deadpool: *shoves crocker aside* anywho put of curiosity how do you guys feel about glarian slowbro and the new pokemon

**Ohirume: We've known about them for over a month. I'm still waiting for Galarian Slowking.**

Pinkie pie; you guys are still in kanto but I feel like ylu guys are better than ashes of the past since you do a better story reasoning

**Ohirume, Yugo, Seishin, Omega: *blank stare***

**Omega: You cannot be serious.**

**Seishin: Yeah, I'm with Satoshi, here.**

Anna: i wonder what ash would think of his anime counterpart in each region as well as some other fanfictions

**Yugo: Well, he doesn't know about the multiverse yet, so he might have an existential crises and/or mental breakdown for the first twenty minutes.**

Strawberry: like when one door closes another two opens where pikachu abandons ash and a spesrrow and rattata join ash and ash actually doesn't catch many pokemon and has developed a fesr if eltroc type pokemon mainly tbe pikachu line

**Ohirume: Oh yeah. That is a good story. I'm really wishing they continued it.**

Anywho story is good keep up the good work

**Ohirume: Thank you.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 51):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Excellent chapter, completely hilarious! Seishin, not cool with the yawn trick, grumbles, I didn't start yawning till after that comment.

**Seishin: **** That's actually a good thing. It was an empathy test. You wouldn't've yawned if you were a psychopath.**

**Omega: *nods before raising finger* Psychopaths feel much less, if not zero, empathy and are much less susceptible to 'contagious yawning.' Feeling the involuntary need to yawn when someone else does shows that you are empathetic towards others.**

**Ohirume: Even dogs do it. Seriously, if you yawn while your dog is watching, there's a chance they'll yawn back. Can't say the same for cats.**

**Seishin: Yeah. And it can even happen when no one else is around.**

**You'll often feel the need to yawn when you see someone yawning, think about the word yawn or about someone yawning, or read about yawning like you are right now. So, did I get you to yawn again? **

**Faux: *fox yawn* Yep.**

**Omega: *jaw twitches before stopping* Same.**

Great chapter, looking forward to more. Heck, if your Random-ish stuff chapter is as humorous as usually i might want to take pain killers before reading it.

**Seishin: Oh, we … woah. **** Response-seption.**

**Also, YAWN!**

**Nuevo: *glaring at Seishin* Cut it out! *tenses slightly and yawns***

.

.

**Seishin: NI!**

**Ohirume: Thank you, Yukiro.**

**Seishin: *quiet* ni.**

**Ohirume: Now, as you may or may not have notice, some large portions of Just Some Guy's reviews don't have responses.**

**Omega: If you don't care about that, we don't care that you don't care.**

**Yugo: The reason for the lack of response(s) is that we've been Private Messaging some comical nonsense with a lot of their questions getting answered in the process. They gave us permission to post them.**

**Ohirume: Spoilers not included.**

**Seishin: NI!**

**Omega: We also have no idea when we'll post them. So, we can't give you a post date for it.**

**Seishin: AH! Don't say that word!**

**Omega: Oh, right. *sly smirk* It.**

**Seishin: *screams while covering ears***

**Yugo: Now on to the deleted scenes. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Seishin: *fearfully* NIIII!**

.

.

*Deleted Scenes

Dark City - Pikachu's ketchup prototype

Why: Wasn't feelin' it

.

"Pikachu, stop it!" Ash shouted.

"_Give it!_" Pikachu whined.

Everyone perked up and looked over in surprise. Ash was holding the ketchup bottle in an outstretched arm. Pikachu climbed all over the boy in an attempt to grab the condiment. Soot almost broke into laughter. Clefairy and Electra just stared in shock.

"What the Yvel am I looking at?" Misty asked in shock.

"You tell me!" Ash shouted in annoyance. He grabbed the Mouse Pokémon by the scruff of his neck and looked at him, "What has gotten into you?!"

Pikachu flailed in place, "_I just want it!_"

.

Dark City – Misty's reaction to first battle (doesn't act tough prototype)

Why: Suspense. It apparently didn't work out that way.

.

"Is … this actually what I've been putting my Pokémon through in a battle? This much pain?"

Soot frowned, "It's probably more like a fraction."

Misty jerked and her eyes widened fearfully.

Brock glared at the canine, "Soot!"

Soot looked back; still frowning, "She asked."

"And she's not wrong." Ash added.

Brock glared at Ash, "How is that supposed to make her feel better?!"

Ash smiled sadly, "Because we never said that was a bad thing."

Misty jerked and looked at the pair in shock, "What? What justifies this?"

Soot smiled sadly, "Because Pokémon can handle it. Mentally speaking, humans aren't used to that kind of strain."

.

Exeggutor march – Misty and co. in pool prototype

Why: Felt too mean spirited.

.

Staryu laughed, "_Geez. But that probably doesn't even compare to the time I had an electrode blow up in my-_"

"_STOP IT!_" Misty shouted.

Her team jerked and looked at her in shock.

Misty looked around her team in horror, "_How can you all be so casual about this?! I've been putting all of you through this much pain and suffering for years! Why didn't you ever tell-_" She stopped and her eyes widened in shock. She put a paw on the symbol on her chest, "_You have been. Haven't you?_" She started tearing up, "_I just never listened._"

Starmie moved closer, "_Misty-_"

The vaporeon jerked and looked around them fearfully, "_I- I'm so sorry._" She jumped out of the pool and broke into a sprint.

"_Misty, wait!_" Horsea shouted.

.

.

**Ohirume: And we have a new winner for longest comment response. Word count (according to the Doc Manager) - 16,231.**

**Yugo: Dear Arc!**

**…**

**Omega: It.**

**Seishin: NNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	10. Comment response (06-24-20 – 09-02-20)

**If you're being harassed by these ******** google ads, turn on Reader View. Activating it and results vary by device.

I am so sorry that I cannot offer any help beyond saying that**

**Ohirume: Before we start, a quick shout out to Justsomeguy77777 (Just Some Guy 777's DeviantArt account) for the picture of Luke he whipped up.**

**Luke: *smiles* I believe it is a rather nice likeness.**

**Yugo: Rob has also created a DeviantArt account under the name Ohirume1.**

**Ohirume: 'Ohirume' was taken.**

**Yugo: We're considering dual posting Pokémon Trix on both FanFiction and DeviantArt.**

**If you guys think that's a good idea, let us know.**

**Ohirume: But remember that I suck at drawing. It'll be very unlikely that I will ever post artwork on the Ohirume1 account.**

.

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 51):

Just relived something Rath and Incineroar are kinda simmiliar there both bipedal tigers and wrestlers, say you don't suppose you can have a battle between Incineroar and Rath in the future

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: um … I honestly cannot think of a situation where a scene like that would make sense.**

**How would that happen? Why would that happen?**

.

From RT89 (Random-ish chapter 9):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Arc, everyone keeps nagging you about the Soot's Origin bit. I get where they're coming from but at the same time, its in character for a kid to kiss a dog; if a young boy gets licked by a dog, usually they will lick back. Its not played out that Ash made out with the Mightyena or more, with how you portrayed the production of Poke eggs it makes sense. Don't let them get you down!

**Ohirume: Don't worry about Just Some Guy. We've been Private Messaging for a while and I can tell you that he really does feel bad about that.**

**Yugo: Although, we were telling the truth about how Soot came to be. It really was an accident.**

**Faux: *scratches head in confusion* And I'm not really sure what you mean with the licking thing.**

**For a Pokémon, licking is the equivalent of how humans view kissing. An actual mouth-to-mouth kiss is the equivalent of-**

**Omega: And cutting Faux off because K rating.**

Now what still bothers and worries me is the issues with Ash's Father you hinted at in the Kangaskhan chapter, I'm not going to let that go till it's explained.

**Gem: *raised brow* Trix's father? We haven't mentioned him at all.**

**Faux: *frowns and ears flatten* The thing Trix hinted at is tied to something early in the Safari Zone chapter.**

**But not an event that actually happened in that chapter.**

**Ohirume: The full details will be revealed in time.**

**Seishin: *sly smirk* Although, if you happen to guess what he was talking about, we might tell you the rest. In a Private Message.**

Thanks for the post, sorry about the length of this comment.

**Ohirume: *smiles* Hey, don't worry about it. The length of this one is nothing compared to some other reviews I've gotten over time.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 51):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

I didn't mean skip to journeys what I meant was are you gonna include it in your story I mean come on there still lot of pokemon that need to be seen in this story like Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, Hawlucha, Greninja, Incenaroar, and Lycanroc. Also characters like May, Max Paul, Dawn, Clemont, Serena, Lillie, Lana, Gladion, Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet. All I'm asking is are you gonna include Journeys,

**Ohirume: Well, eventually, yes. But that still doesn't change the fact that that storyline is nowhere near close.**

as for Ash being the perfect strategist I wouldn't call him that. If he was then he would have won his first battle with Brock with his first pokemon not mention he almost got beaten by Sabrina.

**Ohirume: I have never stated that Trix is a perfect strategist. He's just smarter than normal.**

By the way are there going to be paring yet 'cough cough' AshXSerena 'cough cough cough'.

.

Klipper

**Omega: *sweat drops* Smooth.**

**Ohirume: I'm still deciding on the pairing.**

**And, if it does end up being Serena, you're going to have to wait for a while. She's not journeying with him early.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 51):

By the way I think the personality glitches might come from Osmosian ability to go crazy after absorbing to much energy.

.

Klipper

**Mizuro: I really don't think that's an actual aspect of the species.**

**Omega: *nods* Mizuro's right. What Kevin repeatedly went through was the concept of "absolute power corrupts absolutely" and/or "going mad with power."**

**Ohirume: Or, at least, that's how I see it.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 33):

I love that show! And I've seen that animation on youtube! Great work so far guys

**Seishin: AWESOME! Also, what?**

**Yugo: Yeah, we referenced a lot of stuff in that comment response.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 42):

Doctor Stone.

Random reincarnated person:

Freaks the heck out before doing a ton of research into if there is a petrification stats effect.

**Omega: Finally, someone gets it!**

**Faux: Also, there are the Paralyzed and Frozen status conditions.**

**Ohirume: But, in all seriousness, it was just a passing reference.**

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 1):

So We're acknowledging that Oak met future-past Ash and had the whole Suicune thing happen. neat.

**Seishin: Yeah, we are! 😃**

.

From Icewolf9879 (Trix chapter 51):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

When is pidgeotto going to hurry up and kiss ash and lay her egg,

**Faux: Well, the thing with Pidgeotto is still in the air.**

**Seishin: Pun very much intended.**

**Omega: Yukiro's lying. It was a coincidence.**

**Ohirume: Omega's right.**

**Seishin: 😒**

**Faux: Right now, she just has an extremely uncontrollable crush on Trix's braviary form.**

**Illavera: She's not even sure how she'd feel in the long run or if the crush extends beyond that form.**

in the anime charmeleon didn't listen to ash in this story can he be more a daddy's mon where he sees dragonite Ash as his meema and wants ash to be dragonite more

**Yugo: That is, more or less, the route we've been taking with him as a charmander. Though, he is a charizard now.**

**Omega: As we've seen so far, the apparent not-dragon has grown more confident and a little cockier since evolving.**

**Ohirume: But in a more competitive way. Not that high-and-mighty ****.**

**Faux and Gem: *sour pout* lucky…**

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 13):

I forgot about Bill... the first confirmed furry in Pokemon... and he does it for scientific purposes

**Seishin: All true. But don't forget about Nicholai.**

**Gem: Oh, right. I forgot about him.**

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 13):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Also Zacian is best girl... Zamazenta is a good boi

**Faux: YES!**

**Omega: *grumbles***

**Gem: *blinks in surprise* Wait, Zacian and Zamazenta have genders?**

and attack on pokemon is one of the best games ever.

**Illavera: *blinks in surprise* Is that actually a game?**

**Ohirume, Seishin, and Yugo: Nope.**

**Ohirume: Sorry, d8rkforcen1ght7. We have no idea what that is.**

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 16):

So we're going the 'papa gio route' aren't we? Eh. not sure if good or not with that move...

**Ohirume: *sly smirk* Well, that is one possibility. You'll just have to wait and see.**

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 32):

I'd love to see Faux's story eventually...

**Faux: *smiles brightly and tail starts wagging***

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 38):

We are going to meet Pikachu's Adopted Mom aren't we!?

**Ohirume: We'll, uh … we'll have to see, I guess. *nervous chuckle***

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 38):

I like the puns-brawn

Brain: Stop! This isn't natural!

Bold: Pie knot?

Brain: Argggggh!

brawn- Pecans?

Brain: Stop!

**Yukiro: HAH!**

**Omega: *eye twitch***

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 43):

K. your explanation for pokemon mating is... interesting. Definitely useful for a K story though. Good chapter!

**Ohirume: *smiles* Thanks. Though, truth is, I don't rightfully own the concept.**

**I actually have Colb-a-nater's "Inner Strength" to thank for the idea. All I did was expand it to the Pokémon population as a whole.**

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 50):

Shadow BallFire FangFiendfyre...

**Faux: *claw to chin* That kind of sounds like a Finishing Move. *smirks* Like my Auranic Breaker.**

**Luke: *smiles and pulls Bone Rush off back* And my Auranic Javelin.**

**Pike: *grins* High Speed Lightning Bat.**

**Laura: *smiles* Dragonic Wand.**

**Yugo: Finishing Moves are a form of Link Attack that are comprised of all four of the user's moves. The attack type adopts the name 'Finishing Move' in place of 'Link Attack' and changes the name of the actual attack entirely.**

**Ohirume: And, no, none of what Yugo just said is relevant or canon to Trix's story. Just Faux's.**

**Faux: *zoroark version of a thumbs up***

.

From d8rkforcen1ght7 (Trix chapter 50):

Please keep Soot. She's one of the best things in this story. #keepsootinpokemontrix

**Pike: *chuckles* I think that's pretty much a given. Her name's in the title.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 52):

While it's sad one of the members of Ash's team may be leaving for a little bit 'I'm guessing either Squirtle, Muk, or Primeape' it's awesome he's getting Aerodactyl on his team. Not to mention you gave some seriously good character development for Charizard showing a more calmed down personality with a lot of knowledge on how to fight along with looking up to Ash as a father figure along with Aerodactyl looking up to him as a mentor of sorts. Overall one of the best chapters in the series so far and so not filler.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: Thanks.**

.

From Just Some Guy 777 (Trix chapter 52):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

My friend you've done it again, handled Charizard extremely well, fossil pokemon talk like how cavemen in media talked, the entire beginning, and the cherry on top, Ash catching Aerodactyl...

**Ohirume: *smiles with a thumbs up* Thanks Guy.**

**Omega: *grumbles while rolling eyes***

Excuse me *gets up and walks into the distance*

**Gem: *watches in confusion* What's he doing?**

.

YEAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *insert stock explosion*

**Everyone: *flinches***

**Shadow Peridot: That … apparently.**

.

10/10

**Seishin: Wait, really?!**

Yes really.

**Seishin: *snickers***

Also, do you actually have a plan for Jigglypuff unlike the anime?

**Ohirume: Well, not yet at least.**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 52):

excellent translation of the Pokemon speech...and excellent chapter...keep it up

**Seishin: Thank you. 😊**

.

From Exodia3215 (Trix chapter 52):

Muk, Krabby, or Bulbasaur

**Mizuro: It was the crab.**

.

From johnymike98 (Trix chapter 52):

Awsome storg and i think its a good idea ash got the fossil anywho i think your bryter than ashes of the past cause while ashes may be lomg and fixed a few things it also created problems wnd got crinzy this story js worth fhe read hope goj do more

**Nuevo: uh…**

**…**

**Ohirume: *deadpans* Okay. I can understand you liking the story, but please don't put down other stories when talking about mine. I don't see it as a compliment.**

**Ashes of The Past was part of my inspiration for Trix. If that story never existed, Trix wouldn't be half the story it is. **

**Omega: *nods* Yeah. It'd probably be as bad as I usually say it is. And that's saying something.**

**Seishin: *points at johnymike98* Also, that 'crinzy' near the end had better be a typo for 'crazy'. Ashes of The Past is anything but cringe.**

.

From RocKHord (Trix chapter 52):

Hell Yeah,thats what i want,very good.

.

But why so long?

**Ohirume: I've actually had that conflict in the wings almost a year before the chapter was posted. Probably around the time Trix gained his Dragonite form in the first place.**

**Yugo: Also, by 'so long,' did you mean the amount of time it took to get to a conflict like this, the length of the chapter, or the fact that it took three weeks to post?**

**Gem: If it's the first one, that's because a lot of Kanto didn't have that much serious conflict aside from the Team Rocket attacks.**

**Faux: If it's the second, it's because Rob has been learning over time.**

**Omega: If it's the last one … that's about how long it takes for our author to post. Rob is not fast.**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 52):

By the way you don't suppose you can set who's with Ash and who's at Oak's ranch in your bio.

.

Klipper

**Omega: … *sighs* Klipper, that has been Ohirume's entire profile since the Porta Vista chapter was posted.**

.

From Icewolf9879 (Trix chapter 52):

This is where muk goes to oaks lab and does all that funny hugging right,

**Faux: *rubs back of had while chuckling nervously* Sorry. It was Krabby.**

**Pike: *raises brow with paw to chin* Also, I'm not really sure if the whole hugging thing would make sense for Trix's Muk anymore. He's a lot calmer.**

what a touching chapter and a surprise twist ash gets a fossil Pokemon cool and charmander finally became a charizard good for him is he gonna see dragonite-ash as his meema ever that was so touching the way he looks up to dragonite-ash

**Ohirume: *smiles* I'm glad you liked it.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 52):

good chap

**Ohirume: Thank y-**

**Seishin: HEY! Look who I got!**

**Omega: *groans* Here we go.**

**Faux: *raises brow* Who is it?**

**Seishin: *gestures to the side; excited smile* Steven Upshaw! More commonly known as 'Crazy Steve'.**

**Steve: *Waves; wearing work uniform* Hello.**

**Mizuro: *eyes widen in shock* Seriously?!**

**Laura: *looks at Mizuro in confusion* You know him?**

**Illavera: *bright smile* ****, yeah we do! He's from Drake & Josh and hilarious. Also, he's *eyes widen fearfully before looking at Steve warily* crazy.**

**Steve: *notices before raising hand* Oh, don't worry. My psychologist worked out a plan where I'm only allowed to get angry four times each day. *looks down at watch before looking at others* Now's not the time.**

**Gem: *walks into room with a paper plate in hand; eating an enchilada***

**Mizuro: *looks at Gem before eyes widen in realization* Gem. Where did you get that?**

**Gem: *points back* I found it in the fridge. There wasn't a note so, *shrugs before taking last bite***

**Steve: *looks at plate before looking at Gem* You ate my enchilada?**

**Gem: *looks at him and swallows before frowning sadly* Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was yours.**

**Steve: *stares at Gem blankly* you ate my enchilada…**

**Gem: *frowns before looking at others* Is he okay?**

**Illavera: *runs up and puts hands on Gem's shoulders* You need to run now.**

**Gem: *blinks in confusion* What?**

***small watch alarm***

**Steve: *looks at watch* It's time. *Pushes Nuevo over and steals his shoes***

**Nuevo: *glares at Steve* HEY!**

**Steve: *holds shoes by laces and glares at Gem* YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA!**

**Mizuro and Illavera: GEM, RUN!**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 52):

On second thought maybe Krabby the one to go to Oak's ranch because he doesn't that much presence in the story. Also I'm going to guess Areodactyl is going to be like the Ash's original Charizard.

.

Klipper

**Faux: Well, you were right that time. It was Krabby.**

**Ohirume: Also, I'm still thinking it over.**

.

From Lycoan wolf entity (Trix chapter 52):

Well, I have an idea who's NOT going back to the ranch. Primeape, Charizard, Squirtle and Krabby are all battle crazy and won't miss a training session if you payed them. Bulbasaur won't leave yet out of respect. Pigeotto because of her crush. Aerodactyl because of obvious reasons. Soot, Pikachu and Clefairy because they don't wanna leave. So that only leaves Muk as the most likely to go willingly.

**Gem: *whispers to Faux* Trix's Krabby is battle crazy?**

**Faux: *shrugs* First I'm hearing of it.**

**Ohirume: *sad smile* Sorry Lycoan. It was Krabby.**

.

From Zach the hedgehogCharmander (Trix chapter 52):

The best chapter plus this is better then the canon version!

**Seishin: That's the goal, Zach! 😁**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 52):

I think its either crabby or muk volunteering.

**Pike: Yup. Krabby.**

.

From Generalhyna (Trix chapter 52):

I dont know if you responded or got my review, but its really growing...awsome and fun and more awsome and...well, I dont know if you have my oc, but I have a revamped version of my poke oc, who was born in Galar and has a goal to fill the pokedex...mostly to tell her 12 older sisters who are "SOOOOOOO" much better then her as a trainer that they had to rubb it in her face, that she belives that filling the dex when her siblings didnt even focus to do it will tell them to skuzz it that she is there equal (She omits alot of her past and just talks about hanging out with her favorite Cousion Minato)

.

If you go into Aloha she participates in the island challege to earn the cool Z-crystals to amp her pokemon with super cool Z-Moves, and then the pokemon championship in Galar.

.

if you like her and want more info...you can drop a note and I can give more explanation like appearance and personality nad team and history

**Seishin: *looks at readers and chuckles nervously* Yeah, turns out there was a bit of a misinterpretation. In that there wasn't a review that led to this one.**

**Ohirume: We talked it over with Generalhyna in a Private Message.**

.

From foxchick1 (Trix chapter 1):

Love this, glad Soot and Ash played along and how did Ash get Soot?

**Laura: From Soot's mom.**

.

From OrangeBloxxing (Trix chapter 52):

I think the Pokemon being sent over is going to be either Muk or Krabby.

**Shadow Pearl: It was Krabby.**

.

From Mr Darklord (Trix chapter 7):

Are you going to use the whole kanto episode? I know you're mixing your own style here but i read a lot pokemon fanfics and they're using the canon, following it and i mean all of them. It's kinda boring and waste a time you know?

.

Well, I hope not. I like your story.. I enjoy your writing style

So yeah

**Ohirume: Thank you for the constructive criticism. But, I'm just not sure how I would mix things up.**

**I've been playing the story under the idea of "what would happen if an average Ash Ketchum acquired the Omnitrix at a young age?"**

**Soot aside, I can't really think of anything that would cause the route to differ from the canon. I mean that in the literal sense. I'm not the most creative when I don't have something to work off of.**

.

From OrangeBloxxing (Trix chapter 52):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

I wonder what would happen if ash DID scan a Nidoqueen, would he become a male Nidoqueen or a Nidoking? I am genuinly curious...

**Seishin: Male Nidoqueen. And it is exactly as freaky as it sounds.**

***smirks* Imagine if he scanned a vespiquen or salazzle.**

anyways, great story so far, and I can't wait to se where you take this concept next. I would love to see more of Trix's adventures through Kanto and beyond!

**Ohirume: *smiles and gives a thumbs up* That's the plan, Orange.**

And i kind of think that thing about you not wanting Trix to be too op would be thrown out the window once he joins the chats in the other stories (if and when you write them) because, well... just look at Faux, or even Omega.

**Omega: *shrugs* I can see why you'd think that, but that actually isn't the case.**

**Faux: *holds out claw to the side* We got our extra abilities in our own stories. Not after the chats started.**

**Ohirume: Sometimes, I really plan ahead.**

**I actually started with Trix because his storyline is the most reasonable.**

And I know I'm not the only one who thinks one of the legendaries/mythicals he scans is going to be Mew, but I am not keeping my hopes up because if I did and he doesn't scan them then I would be very dissapointed.

**Ohirume: *sly smirk* Well you'll have to wait and see.**

.

From OrangeBloxxing (Trix chapter 52):

I kinda hope that when Lucario and the Mystery of Mew comes around (even though that's 3 and a half generations away) that Trix accidentally scans Lucario while Lucario still thinks Trix is Sir Aaron, I already know what power integration he would get: increased Aura Control/decreased time to activate Aura Sight

**Ohirume: *smirks* I've got some stuff in mind.**

.

From Just Some Guy 777 (Trix chapter 53):

**(Given the length of this comment, I split it up as follows**

**Also, the two follow-up/correction reviews by the same person have been merged into this one)**

I mean...was it really that surprising that Krabby was the one leaving?

**Faux: *shrugs* Eh, I guess you have a point.**

**Gem: Trix definitely didn't expect it, though.**

As for the chapter itself, it's definitely good, the beginning portion before reaching the hospital was the best part,

**Ohirume: *smiles***

Electra talking to Oak was nice,

**Seishin: *grins* Yeah. You could even say it was '_insane._'**

**Nuevo: *sweat drops* I don't think I'd take it that far.**

**Seishin: *glances at Nuevo sourly***

kind of wish that you left some of the Dr. Proctor out,

**Yugo: *raises brow* Wait, the person or the episode?**

**Ohirume: If you mean the character, then I actually left out a lot of him as is.**

and Ash gaining Nidoking and Chansey, 2 forms that I'm sure will come in handy in the future.

**Luke: I believe you will be correct about that.**

.

8/10, better than most, but not enough to be a 9.

.

Clef: *visible confusion* Wait, how is that cheap? If he's using those forms of his to train his little critters only, than isn't that a good thing?

.

Bright: *sighs* Just don't question it Alto. Trust me, it's only going to get worst if you do.

.

Clef: *pouts before perking up with a smirk* Still, wait until he finds out he's not the only one.

.

Bright: *smirks* Or the amount of aliens in the Omnitrix.

.

Me: *smirks* Indeed.

.

*all three of us start laughing simultaneously*

(I don't own SCP)

**Ohirume: … *shrugs* I'm honestly not sure how to respond.**

.

From A Guest (Trix chapter 53):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Well, we cannot fault the Doctor for the superglue thing, actually some teeth damage like broken teeth are actually healed with a specific medical glue sometimes,

**Omega: *holds out hand to side* I'm pretty sure that's only the case when implanting new teeth after pulling out damaged ones.**

**I don't think people actually glue together existing teeth that are broken in half.**

and military use superglue for closing some wounds until proper medical attention arrives; and he's a human doctor, in a way it's like forcing a human doctor to work as a veterinarian or vice-versa, both know the very basics about the other but several finer details would be wrong or missing.

**Ohirume: Okay, fair. I can't really argue that part.**

***chuckles nervously* I guess I could've done a little more research on the matter.**

.

From RocKHord (Trix chapter 53):

FINALLY,A CHAPTER!

THAT WAS GOOD,AS ALWAYS

**Illavera: *sweat drops and smiles nervously* glad you enjoyed it.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 53):

Good chap

**Steve: *chasing Gem while swinging Nuevo's shoes* YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA!**

**Gem: *running* I'M SORRY!**

**Seishin: *angry pout* The line was supposed to be 'there was no note.'**

**Omega: *rubs temples* This has been going on for an hour! Can someone put a stop to this already?**

**Seishin: *sigh* Fine. *runs up in front of Steve* Hey hey hey hey! Look at me!**

**Steve: *looks at Yukiro; harsh whisper* He ate my enchilada!**

**Seishin: I know! I know! Just-**

**She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she comes**

**Steve: *jerky stuttering* She'll be … *shakes head***

**Seishin: *nods***

**Steve: She'll be ... comin' 'round the moun-tain when she comes**

**Seishin: She'll be comin' 'round the mountain**

**Steve: She'll be comin' … 'round the mountain**

**Seishin and Steve: *harmonizing* She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she cooooooooooooomes**.

**Steve: *drops shoes, lurches forward, and hugs Yukiro* I'M SORRY!**

**Seishin: It's okay! It's okay! Now, go to the kitchen and get yourself some milk. **

**Steve: *nods* I promise! *walks away towards kitchen***

**Seishin: *waves happily before looking at Faux* Go with him.**

**Faux: *perks up before running after Steve***

**Nuevo: *walks over and grabs shoes* ******* psycho…**

**Laura: Why did that song calm him-**

**Seishin, Ohirume, Mizuro, and Illavera: Nobody knows.**

.

From DarkSonic21 (Trix chapter 53):

This is so awesome. Please do more!

**Ohirume: *grins* Trust me. I plan to.**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 2):

i have already read this chapters but it is kinda fun to read it again and saddening at the same time...

**Laura: *sad smile* Yeah. I hear ya.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 53):

A fantastic improvement on that rather poor episode! Great job. I'm curious what the power integration is going to give Ash this time from those two touching the watch. I imagine strength from him and either increased empathy or child protectiveness from her. Looking forward to where you take us next.

**Pike: *smiles and crosses forepaws* Dead-on with the nidoking Integration.**

**Luke: *nods* Agreed. The species is rather strong in the physical sense.**

**Ohirume: As for Chansey … *chuckles nervously* Well, I'm still deciding on that. I'm trying to think of a healing-esque thing, but there is one problem.**

**Yugo: As was shown in the episode "Ignorance is Blissey," the chansey species aren't naturally accustomed to medical training. There's a nurse school for them. Meaning it's a learned trait. They're most often used/employed in the medical field because of all the heal-based moves they can learn and their desire to help hurt beings.**

**Ohirume: There is the way that wild chansey tend to hurt Pokémon that isn't move based, but … *frowns* I really can't think of a way to spin that without making it too weird.**

**The increased empathy thing makes sense, but I don't think it would actually change anything.**

**Omega: We're open to suggestions.**

.

From Timothy45 (Trix chapter 42):

Ok nice one dude and I cracked it. the humanoid alien was Alien X The amount of powers that alien can do could explain the whole power integration. wonder if the personalities of the alien still even exist after that electric shock?

**Seishin: *game show announcer voice* Oh, so sorry, Timmy-ma-boy! That is incorrect!**

**Omega: The answer was Osmosian. Kevin and Aggregor's species.**

**We revealed it in a response a while back.**

.

From Timothy45 (Trix chapter 53):

nice work. So since it's desperate from the Ben 10 universe any chance of Professor Paradox showing up maybe somewhere down the line? Be a nice excuse to show more ben 10 in this story.

**Ohirume: *smiles* We've got some stuff in mind for later on.**

**Faux: *smiles nervously and ears droop* Though, it is gonna be a while. Sorry.**

.

From Ohma flame (Trix chapter 53):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Ok few things: a. What does he catch next a legendary!?

**Yugo: *blinks in surprise* Isn't that a bit of a leap? Aerodactyl legitimately showed up in that episode.**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Though, I guess I could've held back on the move set.**

is comedy gold at time

**Illavera: … That was 'b', right?**

And c. You guys and girls inspired me to make a story witch I have given the name "star rider acdamia" yeah there are a few hiccups but any way please check it out. You'll find it in the mha FanFiction.

**Ohirume: *points at self* Well, first, I'm a guy and the only real one among us.**

**Nuevo: *nods* The rest of us are overdeveloped OCs.**

**Omega: *sweat drops* Second, please don't self-advertise in a public review. Rob's seen enough of that on YouTube to become mildly annoyed by it.**

**Ohirume: Though, I won't argue to a Private Message.**

**A while back, someone actually contacted me for a second opinion on a new story of theirs. Though, I won't say anything else about the matter unless that author is okay with it.**

**Seishin: Third, we did look at SRA and we have no freaking idea what 'spk' stands for.**

.

From Ohma flame (Trix chapter 1):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

I really love this story and want to contribute to creating more chapters. Hack I have one oc ready for breaking the dimensional barriers that keep worlds apart so I can enter this and give ash the challenges he needs to get more accustomed to the omitrix.

**Omega: *sweat drops* We already have someone for the multiverse hopping gimmick. Me.**

***Performs at Attack On Titan salute* Satoshi Hayate. Dimension Walker. My kind have the ability to open portals between dimensions at will.**

**You can find more information about me in the Pokémon Land Omake and the johnymikes98 collab.**

**Seishin: *raises hand and grins* And I'm a Deadpool/The Mask rip-off whose strengths, weaknesses, and powers are whatever the Yvel Rob says they are! I'm very inconsistent and the embodiment of Rob's crazy and chaotic side.**

**Ohirume: *frowns and rubs back of head* And I'm not really sure how comfortable I am with a self-insert. And, no, I don't count my inputs on the chats or anything Yukiro does. He had a source before me.**

**Seishin: *Throws hands up and smiles; Rosedoodle/Beepubun voice* YAH! I'm stolen!**

***looks up thoughtfully with arms crossed; normal voice* Or maybe 'salvaged' would be the appropriate term. My original story was deleted.**

**Ohirume: I just … I'm not sure.**

That and I am a huge Ben 10 fan boy and proud.

**Ohirume: *raises brow* You're proud? I'm not sure I understand what you mean.**

.

From Ohma flame (Trix chapter 10):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

Sooooooo...is meloetta going to be romantically attracted to ash or something

**Omega: *raises brow* How the **** did 'Melanie' autocorrect to 'meloetta'?**

**Faux: *looks at Omega* They could've also meant Pidgeotto.**

**Omega: That still doesn't explain how autocorrect messed up that bad.**

**Faux: *shrugs* I really don't know either.**

(note:I don't care what you think. Soot would be a badass sister. Got it memorized?)

**Ohirume: *confused stare* You mean the idea of Soot being an older sister?**

**Omega: *sweat drops* That was never off the table.**

.

From darj (Trix chapter 53):

love the story ! great job . it would be interesting to see big chill introduce reproduce and add a new race to the Pokemon universe.

**Omega: That … actually makes a startling amount of sense.**

**Ohirume: But I did a little digging and found something on the Ben 10 wiki that poses a possible problem.**

**Yugo: After hatching, newborn necrofriggians instinctually travel to Klymyss. The necrofriggian home world. Klymyss doesn't exist in the Pokémon universe.**

**Luke: *raises paw* However, a question of the matter is raised. How do they know how to find Klymyss if they're born off world? Is it a location-based trigger or does the planet act as a beacon?**

**Laura: If it's the former, then the concept can't be done due to … *clears throat***

**Pike: If it's the latter, then the hatchlings would be confused as all Yvel and have no idea where to go.**

**Yugo: So, to summarize, the idea isn't off the table but needs tinkering. Though, it's also not a guarantee.**

**Ohirume: And even if I do decide against this, that does not take away the idea of Trix getting a necrofriggian form. **

.

From foxchick1 (Trix chapter 54):

Loved what you added to the story.

**Seishin: *smiles with double thumbs up* Yeh!**

.

From Reclusive Dork (Trix chapter 54):

YES. I love stories where james takes growlie with him!

**Yugo: *thumbs up with smile* Awesome.**

**Illavera: I still have mixed feelings about that.**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 54):

thanks for the chapter...bro

**Gem: You're welcome.**

.

From I am vegito (Trix chapter 54):

thanks for the chapter... bro

**Omega: *raises brow* Huh. The 'double post' glitch can happen in reviews too. I seriously thought it was just Private Messages.**

.

From Ohma flame (Trix chapter 52):

Me and Jessie be like "4th wall? What 4th wall?"

**Omega: *sweat drops* Actually, she just got tired of the fourth wall **** after the Celadon chapter. She's still aware of it.**

**Seishin: *crosses arms and pouts sourly* Jessie's become such a killjoy since then.**

.

From Ohma flame (Trix chapter 54):

James-the next man of men' the underdog' he-who-shall-be-the-king. I shall wait for his glorious rule and then and only then may he be recognised as the one they underestimated and lost horribly against. Until then we wait...also James vs rath who's with me?

**Everyone: *blank, confused stare***

**Nuevo: I- I can't tell if you're joking or not.**

.

From buterflypuss (Trix chapter 54):

Good chap

**Gem: *peaks into room* Is that Steven guy gone?**

**Mizuro: Crazy Steve. And no.**

**Illavera: But it's fine. He felt bad and offered to steam clean.**

**Steve: *removes goggles and looks at Gem* I think of each stain as my father. *puts goggles back on***

**Gem: *raises brow* What?**

**Steve: *glares at stain* THIS IS FOR MAKING ME DO MOM'S LAUNDRY! *aggressively cleans***

**Faux: Oh … *glances at others* Should we be concerned?**

**Steve: THIS IS FOR SENDING ME TO FAT CAMP!**

**Mizuro: For us, for him, or the stains?**

**Faux: Any of them.**

**Steve: THIS IS FOR TAKING THE LAST STUFFED MUSHROOM WITHOUT ASKING!**

**Illavera: *raises brow* Okay, that's new.**

.

From Just Some Guy 777 (Trix chapter 54):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

...You know, I actually forgot James had a growlithe as a kid.

**Amber Mewtwo: *shrugs* Understandable.**

Once again you did something better than the original by have James actually keep growlithe, instead of leaving him behind.

**Omega: Ashes of The Past did it first.**

**And in a more bad*** way.**

Side note, I'm actually not that big of a fan of the whole, "James being rich thing". The concept itself is neat, but it's one of those things that had waisted potential in my opinion.

**Faux: *raises brow* Wasted? It came up pretty often ... well, at least once a region. Except Johto. And only before Unov- okay, I see your point.**

Although most of that has to do with Jessiebelle. Not her being apart of the reason why James ran away, being a dobleganger of Jessie. It's really just one of those ideas that sound funny for about a few minutes, before it becomes just plain stupid.

**Ohirume: Fair and agreed. But I didn't really have the right to change it.**

Still though, you were able to something new for the original episode, though I will say that this isn't one of my favorite chapters. But still, not bad.

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Eh. I made do with what I was given.**

.

7/10

.

Cartoon Cat: That's all folks!

**Seishin: *Yakko Warner voice* Goodnight Everybody!**

.

From Guest (Trix chapter 54):

**(This comment has been split up as follows. Not for length, but for convenience)**

You give a surprising amount of character development to Primeape

**Ohirume: Thanks. I kind of feel like I should make up for the anime kicking him out forever after little to no screen time.**

and personally I think you should get rid of Giga Impact do to getting to close to a target and Hyper beam gives you more time to recover from do distance and the ability to take shelter behind something.

**Faux: I'm not so sure about that line of reasoning about Hyper Beam.**

**Ohirume: *shrugs* Still, I'll consider it. Keep in mind, it's Aerodactyl's choice.**

You also resolved the story of Growlie and James good job. By the may when Mewtwo Strikes Back comes around have Trix scan Mewtwo go lockdown and we can have a clash of titans Mewtwo vs Mewtwo and don't erase the main trix's friends memory

**Yugo: *sweat drops* We already have something in mind.**

**Ohirume: I do plan ahead sometimes.**

and take up some suggestions from previous commentates.

.

Klipper

**Ohirume: While I will still take opinions and ideas into consideration, I can't always take them as is.**

**Also, do keep in mind that coincidences will come up between what other people want and what I already have planned.**

**I'll give credit where credit's due if a suggestion is added solely because someone else thought of it.**

.

From Tuck94 (Trix chapter 54):

U what?! When diid you have to forget a move to learn a new one especially since this is clearly not based on the games, because frickin ANIME! I'm done with the story, bye.

**Ohirume: *frowns* Hm. So sorry to see you go.**

**Seishin: Though, I am a little confused as to why that was the deal breaker.**

**Omega: Especially since Pokémon Trix has been explicitly using that concept for the entire story. So much so, that Pokémon listed in the profile have a "Forgotten Moves" section below their Move set.**

***takes deep breath* Alright. Just had to get that out.**

**Ohirume: But, in all seriousness, it's a limit. Something to keep things from getting out of hand.**

**Pokémon infinitely learning new moves while remembering old ones can get messy and complicated if not handled well enough. I am not an author who can handle that.**

**Omega: Feel free to call him weak.**

**Ohirume: If you want good stories that use the 'as many moves as you want' concept well, then "Ashes of The Past" by Saphroneth, "Pokémath" by A Hobbyist, and "The Trainer From A Far Away Land" by RenegadeWarrior are in my favorites.**

**Faux: One more thing, when was the last time Pikachu used Volt Tackle after learning Electro Ball? Or Electro Ball after learning Electroweb?**

.

From Ohma flame (Trix chapter 29):

I'm worried. Team rocket is stupid and ash has the omitrix... if they aren't carful they could activate the universe-destroying self-destruct.

**Ohirume: I could explain why that would hardly be an issue, but Omega can explain it better in just two words.**

**Omega: Technopathic Clairvoyance.**

.

From RT89 (Trix chapter 54):

Not bad. I give the original episode a 1/5. This I give a 3/5, would have been a 2/5 if not for that ending. I get that the original episode was suppose to offer some back story on James, but it stunk worse than a gloom and had a goomy ending. Looking forward to the comment responses, those always perk up my day.

**Omega: *smirks* HAH! You should've seen the PokéSins. It got a negative 48.**

**... granted, that's the same rating as the Bike Gang episode.**

**Ohirume: As for a perk up, Yukiro said he has something in mind.**

**Seishin: THIS-**

**youtu:be/BBtPwuZgUAU**

**We found a way to post YouTube URLs! Just replace the colon with a period! Isn't that awesome?! 😃**

**Oh, and the video's pretty good too. 😒 ****... 😏**

**Omega: I will confirm now that it is not Rickroll, The Gnome, Stickbug, that Dame Da Ne song, or the apparent 'Get Distracted' thing from the Henry Stickmin series.**

**Seishin: *glares at Omega* Killjoy.**

.

.

*Deleted Scenes

Fossils – Misty's offer to help with Electra's outfit

Why: Meant to be comedic and a nod to Misty's sense of fashion from the prime Scissor Street chapter/episode. But I couldn't really find a fitting spot.

Where: Not sure, really. Sometime while they were in the store.

.

Misty smiled happily and clenched a fist, "Don't worry, Electra. I'll help her pick out something I'm sure you'll love and that'll look great."

Soot tensed up, ran in between them, and looked up at Misty with a nervous smile, "Um, how about we leave it to Electra and Rei, here." Ms. Rei perked up and looked at Soot in surprise as she continued, "I mean, you said it yourself, this is Electra's choice. And this lady probably knows a lot more about fashion."

Electra looked at the Dark-type with a smile, "_But I don't mind. I trust Misty._"

Soot leaned closer to her and harshly whispered, "Electra, please trust me on this!"

Electra perked up and blinked in surprise.

Misty put a hand to her chin, "Well, I guess you're right."

.

Fossils - primal Aerodactyl

Why – I wasn't as comfortable with it as I initially thought.

Also, it voided the idea of Aerodactyl joining the group.

.

"_Listen!_" Ash shouted, "_I don't want to fight you! I only wanted to get out of your home!_"

"Aero!" Aerodactyl cried out in response.

Ash stared in surprise, '_What the?! How did I not understand th-_' His eyes widened fearfully, "_No. You can't be serious._"

Aerodactyl glared at Ash and licked his jaw.

Ash grimaced in fear and shouted downward, "_HE'S SAVAGE!_"

Soot's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Misty frowned, "Soot, what's wrong?"

"Aerodactyl," Soot muttered, "he- he's savage."

Gary looked at her in shock, "What?! I thought that theory was disproven!"

Brock looked at him in surprise, "What?! What theory?!"

"It's an old theory in paleontology. The prehistoric Primal theory." Soot said apprehensively, "Fossil restoration has provided a lot of evidence against, but it's the idea that ancient Pokémon don't think like the Pokémon of today do. That they're savage." She gulped, "They're attacks are incredibly dangerous. Aerodactyl's not just fighting for a knockout."


	11. Testing something

Testing something regarding the current "chapters won't post issue".


End file.
